A New Turn
by messyhxdlovers
Summary: 2-3 years after DH ignoring epilogue .Harry's training to be an Auror, but an incident happens that throws Draco deeper into Harry's life and forces him to make some choices he thought he never would. Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fic for draco/harry so please be a little easy on me. =). This is set essentially about 2 yrs after deathly hallows, however it disregards the "19 years later" section of deathly hallows. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling...**

Harry sat staring blankly into the dark swirling colours of his Butterbeer, in the dim lighting of the Three Broomsticks. 19 years old and almost finished his 3-year Auror training. He was feeling a little wary of life. The defeat of Voldermort and becoming the wizard world's saviour had caused his popularity meter to boost so far that he had gotten to wearing grungy robes and hiding his face in public as much as he could. Of course his relationship with Ginny made things more exciting; she was really quite nice and always down-to-earth. Lately she'd been going out a lot, coming home just in time to see Harry and quickly make some dinner. Ron was an Auror in training with him to; he'd been dating Hermione ever since the defeat of Voldermort.

"...and maybe even a really nice restaurant and...harry? Harry mate, were you even listening to me?"

Ron's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he jerked his head up.

"Oh yeh, course I was listening" harry said unconvincingly. But Ron didn't seem to notice. He simply waved his hand and continued.

"So yeh, I was thinking of maybe taking things further with Hermione. I think she's waiting for it." Since the Battle of Hogwarts Ron had really matured; had become a lot more independent with choices.

"Anyway, I'm heading out, Hermione's probably waiting at home with dinner...don't' want to make her angry". Said Ron as he gulped the last bit of Butterbeer down. "You gonna be alright mate? You look pale. You wanna come with me? Hermione hasn't seen you in a while." He continued. In all honesty Harry would have loved to come and see Hermione, but with all his Auror training taking up a lot of time and going home to Ginny, he really hadn't seen her in a while...in fact he hadn't seen much of anyone lately. But he couldn't, he'd worry Ginny, and he was feeling quite drowsy.

"Nah, I can't Ron. Ginny will probably be waiting with dinner to. Maybe next time...or something". Harry said, standing up and dropping a couple of galleons on the table.

"Mate, you gotta break out. You gotta do something for yourself. I haven't seen you so withdrawn and tired since...um...well you know." He finished awkwardly. Harry bowed his head, he knew Ron was right, but being an Auror was what he really wanted to do and if it took a lot of his time for 3 years then it'd be worth it...he just knew it.

"Yeh I know Ron. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine". Harry said, as he and Ron strolled out of the Three Broomsticks into the bitter cold. They tightened their scarves around their necks as the wind slapped their cheeks. They headed up the road together and Ron bid farewell as he turned on the spot and disapparated with a crack. Harry stared at the spot where Ron was for a few minutes, wishing he went with him. He sighed, tightened the scarf around his neck and spun around on the spot. Harry landed gently on his feet as the unpleasant squeezing sensation of Apparition passed; he never did like Apparition very much, he'd really rather prefer flying on a broomstick, if it weren't for the time and energy it took. He found himself; once again, standing in an alleyway, next to his and Ginny's rather large two-story house in Belgravia. This place was heavily populated by wizards and was an extremely expensive area. In fact, prestigious enough for Draco Malfoy to be living across the street from Harry. And knowing Malfoy back in Hogwarts...this certainly wasn't a shabby place. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and walked forward out of the alleyway and into the relatively quiet and cool street.

He walked up the marble staircase leading to the front door, feeling the magic of the wards accepting him in as he opened the large wooden door. Although this house was a little too much for Harry's taste he would always be amazed by how grand it looked. The large marble staircase towards the end of the hallway gleamed magnificently. To the right of Harry was the door that led straight into the newly furnished kitchen. To the left were two large doors. The closest one led to the dining room and the further one led to the large expansive living room. There were paintings on the walls, many of which Harry had purchased, for it had held his many ancestors. Upon Ginny leaving the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley had purchased a replica of their old grandfather clock and given it to them as a housewarming present. It stood beautifully to the right side of the door against the wall. The two hands showed Harry and Ginny at "home".

Harry sighed a little, and walked up the staircase. As he reached past Ginny's study, voices echoed from it. Harry froze and in an instant, his wand was whipped out from the wand strap attached to his left forearm. His heart was beating madly. Was that Ginny he heard? Who was in there? Why hadn't Ginny even called out Harry's name when she should have felt the wards move? Breathing in slightly, he violently pushed the door open and charged in.

"Harry!!??" he heard Ginny yell. Harry's eyes darted wildly around and landed on Ginny sitting in her study chair, wand drawn, staring at him oddly. On the couch opposite her, was Dean Thomas, who was standing up with a rather scared looking face...he couldn't be blamed; Harry looked almost ready to kill Voldermort again. But that was Harry's instinct; he had become rather more alert ever since the defeat of Voldermort.

Ginny stood up and walked over to harry, placing her hands on his shoulders, calming him down. Harry relaxed and placed his wand back into the strap. "Sorry Ginny, I heard voices and-

"I know Harry, it's ok, relax. Dean was just here because some Muggle Artefacts was found bewitched in his house and my boss said I could have the day off tomorrow if I got this one done". Ginny said. Ginny had started working for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department when Harry had started his Auror training. Mr Weasley, was [funnily enough] her boss.

"Oh right, oh ok then" Harry said, feeling slightly embarrassed by his actions. Ginny let him go and walked back over to her study to clean up the files she knocked over when Harry came charging in. Harry walked over to Dean, who looked oddly nervous.

"Hey Dean, I haven't seen you in a while...not anyone really...but anyway, how've you been mate?" Harry said shaking his hand.

"Yeh pretty alright. Maria's been quite sick. Been taking care of her...you know...trying to simplify things". He gave a sheepish look to Ginny, who was now carefully trying to subdue a jumping steaming kettle. Dean had married a muggle by the name of Maria and they both lived in Surrey, a few houses down from the Dursleys. In fact, Maria was good friends with Petunia, and according to Ginny, Dean and Maria would often have lunch with them.

"What about you Harry? I heard you and Ron are in Auror training. Must be taking its toll, cos mate you look exhausted." Dean said. Harry sighed again.

"Yeh a little tired. But I'm alright". He said as he edged towards the door. He felt like leaving all of a sudden. He didn't' want to talk about himself. "Anyway, uh. Say hi to Maria for me, I'm just going to go shower. Bye mate". Harry said as he walked out not waiting for Dean's response.

Earlier that night before Harry came home. Ginny POV

The night was really young and Ginny was in her office doing her files. She wasn't particularly happy that her father gave her one last file and gave her the option of doing it now and getting tomorrow off...because he knew she would do it now. As if Ginny would bypass the chance to get tomorrow off.

The wards set off and Ginny hurried her way down to the front door to let Dean in. She opened the door and Dean stood...rather awkwardly there.

"Hey Gin". He said casually. His hair waved in the wind and for a second Ginny knew why she was so attracted to Dean back at Hogwarts. But she waved off the feeling, she was with Harry now...LIVING with Harry in fact. She smiled and gestured for Dean to come in. He followed her up the grand staircase and into her study.

"Take a seat." Ginny said, gesticulating towards the red plush couch. Ginny took a seat at her chair, reached down and hovered a steaming kettle out of a bag. "Dean...this was found in your house, steaming and jumping around...quite dangerous actually for your ill wife. We need to go through some papers and some filing together." She said as she began leafing through a stack of papers.

"You look nice Gin". Dean said softly. Ginny froze a little before quickly composing herself again.

"Thanks Dean, but we really need to get this sorted. It's getting late, Harry will be home soon and I haven't even cooked dinner yet". Ginny said hurriedly, trying to cover up her falter. "Right, take a look at these, see if you agree with them, well not that you can't, then leave your magical signature at the bottom and we should be done". Ginny said as she stood up and passed the papers to Dean. She tried to walk back quickly to her table but Dean stood up and grabbed her forearm with his free hand.

"What? Not even a hug? Come on Gin..." Dean said. Ginny hesitated, then thought it'd be best to do it and get it over with, but when she hugged Dean a certain sense of familiarity filled her. Her heart started to quicken, goosebumps appeared on the back of her neck and her knees began to weaken. She pulled away quickly.

"Stop it Dean. I know what you're doing. You did this back at Hogwarts. Well I'm different now, I've grown up." Ginny tried to say sternly although she knew her hand was shaking. Dean's face was impassive.

"I just want to get to know you again Gin. I haven't talked to you in such a long time. I was so happy that your department came into my house today...even though it was for a misuse of a muggle object". Dean said, although rather unconvincingly. "I want to be... close... friends with you again...what we had back at Hogwarts". He said softly.

Ginny frowned slightly. "Dean...I do admit I haven't seen you in a while. And yes we should catch up. But...I'm with Harry now. And for Merlin's sake, I'm surprised you're saying this, what about Maria? You're married Dean. Married." Ginny said, talking louder towards the end. As much as she liked Dean, she was a little hurt that he could be saying these things to her when he was married...how could he do that to someone he was bonded with? If he could even suggest that action, then how could she be sure he won't go doing it to her? Ginny shook her head, not that he WOULD do it to her. Ginny was with Harry.

"I know I'm married to Maria. But she's not you...I miss being around you Gin." Dean said as he sat back on the couch. Ginny sighed a little and walked back to the chair and sat down at her table, fingers fiddling with papers.

"Dean...I'm a little confused. It's been about two years since I've seen you and you come back and say this, you don't' even know who I am anymore, I'm different. And once again, I'm with Harry." Ginny said firmly.

"I know Gin. But I WANT to get to know you. I wanna be with you again." He stood up now, but didn't make a move toward her. "I think about you all the time Gin, for so long now. I think about you when I'm with Maria and you said it yourself, it's not right. So I'm here, I'm here to find out why I'm feeling so strongly for you." Dean said softly, but determined. "And I want to work it out...I can't ignore it anymore...so I'm accepting it now. And I want to know if you feel the same." Dean finished.

Ginny sat frozen in her chair, she wasn't thinking clearly, she thought she felt the wards move for a second, but she ignored it. She was about to spontaneously say something when the door crashed open. In shock, she knocked aside the stack of papers, whipped out her wand and spun around...only to have Harry standing there with his "combat" face on. But the shock had got to her.

"Harry!!??" Ginny yelled while still trying to take in what Dean had said, she was sure her face was rather odd...a mixture of conflicting emotions.


	2. odd feelings

**Hey guys. So I know the last chapter was slightly boring, but I'm just getting used to this =). So here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters but Maria belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Back to Harry's POV after he walks out of the room to shower.

Harry hurried out of the room and sighed in relief as he shut the door of the master bedroom. Leaning against it, he breathed a raggedy breath, ran a hand through his uncontrollable mussed hair and began to strip his clothes for what he hoped would be a long relaxing bath. As he stepped into the ceramic bath Ginny opened the door and being Harry, he instinctively tried to cover up himself and only succeeded to slip and fall head first into the bath.

"Harry! Oh Harry!" said Ginny as she rushed forward to help him up. "You've got to stop doing that, we live together for Merlin's sake." She said as she passed him a towel. Harry stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist, his cheeks burning.

"Yeh I know Ginny. Is there dinner?..." He said, trying to avert the attention from himself. Ginny gave him a smirk, she knew him too well. "I haven't cooked it yet, the fiasco with Dean and my extra files put me behind, don't worry I'll whip something up. How about steak and potatoes?" She said as she walked back into the master bedroom.

"Sure." Harry replied, drying himself off. "Oh, where is Dean? He left already?" Harry asked whilst putting on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He really preferred walking around in Muggle clothes in his house. Ginny was fiddling with her dress as she reached the door. "Oh uh, he's staying for dinner...if that's alright...weather's horrible and their Healer is taking care of Maria right now." Ginny said, not once looking Harry in the face.

Harry mussed up his hair again and stared at Ginny, seemingly not noticing how awkward Ginny looked. "Oh yeh that's fine, I haven't seen him in a while anyway." He said as he and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen. They met up with Dean as they passed Ginny's study and together they walked down the grand staircase and made their way into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help Ginny?" Harry said as the three of them entered the newly refurbished kitchen.

"No, no it's fine. It'll only take a few minutes. You two go to the living room or something, go catch up, you haven't seen each other in years." She said whilst waving her wand and causing several pans, pots and raw pieces of meat to fly past them.

So Harry led the way out and through the door to the living room. They sat adjacent to each other on the red plush couches. "So how've you been Harry? You seem to be living it up here." Dean said as he glanced around the magnificent living room. The living room was mainly red and gold, something that Harry and Ginny agreed on doing since it reminded them of the Gryffindor colours. There were antique lamps placed around the room, red plush couches surrounding a brown large wooden coffee table and towards the back wall [on Harry's request] was a large flat screen TV. There were even some Muggle paintings against the walls, which Harry himself purchased.

Harry nervously laughed. "It's not all that." He mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly. Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"Harry Harry, you were always too modest." Dean said while he laughed. "So, uh how's you and Ginny going? She seems to be real happy." Dean said softly. Harry stared at Dean then quickly averted his gaze. Although Dean and Ginny were an item a long while ago, Harry couldn't help but think this path of conversation was slightly awkward.

"Yeh Ginny's happy. We're both really busy so we generally just see each other at night." Harry replied whilst staring inconspicuously at the black screen of the TV. Dean didn't say anything, but in Harry's peripheral vision, he saw Dean clenching his jeans. He was about to comment on it before Ginny's voice floated in through the door.

"Boys! Dinner's up!" Ginny said as she walked into the living room, wand held, three plates and three sets of cutlery hovering in front of her. Harry thought his mouth was having a tsunami, he took his plate from Ginny and immediately dug in, not even bothering to wait for the other two.

He managed to scarf down half the steak and all his potatoes when he realized that Ginny had taken the seat next to Dean and not himself. Harry frowned slightly, but shrugged it off. Ginny obviously thought it would be polite and less awkward to Dean if he and Ginny didn't get too affectionate in front of him.

As the last of the food disappeared into their mouths, Dean stood. "Well, I best get going, I better not worry Maria too much. Nice talking Harry, we should catch up and go out for a butterbeer some time yeh?" Dean said as he made his way over to Harry to give him a shake.

"Yeh, that'd be good." Harry replied, standing up, taking out his wand and began hovering the dishes up.

"Bye Gin." Dean said as he hugged Ginny. Harry though this was a little too awkward for him so he hurried into the kitchen and enchanted the dishes to clean themselves. He was exhausted, his body felt like he had done hours of Quidditch training. He sighed a little, walked out of the kitchen in time to see Dean leave the house and Ginny shut the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, then sleep Ginny. I'm bloody exhausted." Harry said as they headed up the grand staircase.

"That's fine honey. I'll be up a little longer just finishing the last bits of Dean's paperwork." Ginny said as she smiled and disappeared into her study.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry awoke rather sluggishly as the alarm on his wand began blaring in his left ear. He reached out and tapped his wand with this left hand before grunting and rolling out of bed. He showered, dressed, shaved and was ready to leave when he realized Ginny hadn't even gotten up yet. He gently shook her.

"Ginny?" he said softly. Ginny stirred slightly. She cracked open an eye.

"Oh Harry, it's my day off 'member?" Ginny slurred. Realization hit Harry and he felt slightly bad for waking her, so he simply leaned away sheepishly.

"Oh right, yeh i knew, I'll see you tonight Ginny, have a good day." Harry said as he pushed his wand into his wand strap, leant down to kiss her cheek and fastened his cloak.

"mmm...mmm ok". Ginny mumbled, turning over as Harry exited the room, down the grand staircase and opened the front door only to be startled by Dean's fist raised in the air.

"Dean!!" Harry said surprisingly as he balanced himself. "Mate, you gave me a shock. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just going to come by and apologise to you and Ginny about staying last night, I felt bad and you know...Maria wasn't too happy...can't blame her." Dean awkwardly said shuffling his feet. Harry walked down a few of the marble steps before saying "Oh that's alright Dean. It was nice seeing you anyway. Just go in and knock on Ginny's door to wake her up, she's sleeping in."

Dean nodded awkwardly, shuffled about, before stuttering a goodbye and entering the house. Harry stared after him, he thought Dean was acting more odd this morning than last night. He shook his head, cleared his thoughts and set off back around the alley before Disapparating with a large crack.

GINNY'S POV AS DEAN ENTERS THE HOUSE AND HARRY LEAVES

Ginny was rolling around in bed trying to fall back asleep again when the wards shook with an unfamiliar presence. She bolted upright, whipped her want out, jumped out of bed [still only dressed in her pajama silk gown] and slowly padded her way to the bedroom door being very cautious not to make any sound. As she raised her hand to whip open the door, three large bangs on the door caused her to jump and shriek a little.

"Gin?" a voice said. Ginny frowned a little...that was Dean's voice.

"Dean? Dean what are you doing here?" Ginny said firmly, although she could already feel her cheeks heating up a little as she subtly started fixing her hair as though he could see right through the large wooden door.

"I think it'd be more polite if I spoke to your face Gin" Dean said softly. Ginny trembled a bit before opening the door. She tried to hide a gasp as Dean stood before her.

"Hi Dean." She said softly, before gesturing him to sit in one of the chairs in their bedroom. She was quite nervous, but she dared not to show that to Dean. "Alright, tell me. What are you doing here so early?" she said as she seated herself back on the bed.

"I just came back to...ask you about me Gin. I really want answer, it doesn't have to be definite...just strong enough for me to understand what you want." Dean said softly, but firmly. Ginny saw his knuckles stark white from the effort of gripping his geans which betrayed his calm words.

"What did you say to Harry, he was walking about minutes before you came?" Ginny asked.

"I said I came to apologize about staying last night." Dean said.

"You're not sorry." Ginny replied. Dean looked at her for what seemed like hours before saying.

"Not in the slightest". Ginny's heart sped up a little; but she refused to let Dean see it.

"Look Dean...admittedly there IS something I feel for you, but like I said twice yesterday, I'm with Harry now. I'm LIVING with him and you're MARRIED to Maria." Ginny said, staring Dean in the eye.

For a while it seemed he had accepted this. Dean's head was bent down breathing slowly...Ginny noticed his fists were no longer clenched. Ginny began to wonder her true feelings for Dean and how far they went, she was going to stand up and tell him it might be a good if he left when Dean stood, crossed the room in a quick stride, grabbed Ginny by the arms and smashed his lips on hers.

She was so shocked she simply stood there, being lifted by Dean. Her lips felt like they were on fire. Her heart beat was now so quick she was afraid she might faint if Dean let her go. And before she knew it, her arms were entwined around his head, fingers grabbing at his brown hair. Dean's arms wandered down her body and rested on Ginny's bum. He gripped it, causing Ginny to moan loudly in his mouth. And in one quick motion he lifted her up and her lips instinctively wrapped around his waist, causing them both to moan with lust as their groins met.

Their kisses began heating up, their hands were wandering everywhere and in a matter of seconds they were both naked with Dean on top roughly pushing his tongue down her throat.

"Oh Dean." Ginny whimpered as Dean began nipping and biting her neck. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed up, causing Dean to moan loudly. He did one rough thrust and pushed right into her. Ginny gasped, she always did like it rough.

"Ugh...move Dean...move!" Ginny said whilst trying her hardest to rock against him.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the pillows on either side of Ginny and began pounding into her as hard as he could, grunting with every thrust. For Ginny, the ecstasy felt like it lasted for years, she started to feel a growing heat building in her groin and she began madly rocking upwards in time with Dean.

"Harder Dean!! Ugh fuck me harder!!" Ginny yelled out, not realizing that she was yelling. Dean sat up, spread Ginny's legs as far as they could go before madly pounding her again.

"oh fuck Gin! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled out as his grip on Ginny's thighs became vice-like. He threw his head back and screamed Ginny's name out as he came straight into Ginny. The force of his orgasm threw her into a frenzy, her head tossing from side to side, she screamed and yelled Dean's name as her orgasm came so strong her back was arched off the bed. When they finally came down from their high they lay panting and sweating on each other.

It was only then did Ginny realize footsteps from outside the door. She froze and from the look on Dean's face, he heard it to. In a second they were running around and frantically picking up clothes.

The door swung open...

HARRY'S POV 5 SECONDS EARLIER

Harry walked up the grand staircase. Shaklebolt had given him the day off as apparently he'd looked like a tired walking inferi. Harry seriously objected to it, but Shaklebolt insisted so much Harry decided to, JUST to get Shaklebolt to be quiet. He was halfway the staircase before he heard a scream. His body froze. He was sure that was Ginny's voice. His mind was in frenzy, he gripped the staircase to make sure he wouldn't fall over. Ginny had yelled for Dean to fuck her harder.

Harry shook his head.

"No. No, no, no, no. I'm just tired." Harry said softly as he continued to shake his head as though the scream would fly out of his memory. He had just remotely convinced himself when another scream; just as loud echoed through the house, this time; a male.

Harry eyes widened before narrowing into angry slits. He whipped out his wand and walked up the staircase to their master bedroom. He drew in a large breath before calmly swinging the door open...

End...

Ok guys, I know Draco hasn't' even been introduced yet but I'm getting there!! I just wanted to make sure the characters stayed as they were and I wasn't too unrealistic. But anyway, thanks for reading =). And please please review, I'd really like to know how I'm going.

Also I haven't done this in a while. So, someone let me know if I'm doing something wrong! Like leaving out disclaimers or my ratings too low, or something! =).


	3. say what!

Ok guys! So Draco is introduced in this chapter!! I'm sorry it took so damned long, but like I said I wanted to pay respects to the character. So HOPEFULLY you'll love this chapter, or at least find it bearable! =). So please enjoy and please review, because I'd LOVE to know how I'm going so far. And also please review and let me know if I've made mistakes in my story cos that'd just be embarrassing for me lol! =).

HARRY'S POV

The lion in Harry was clawing at his chest. Harry gripped his wand, his eyes flashing from Dean's scared face to Ginny's guilt-ridden one. He clenched his teeth.

"Har-

"Get out. Get out Dean". Harry said relatively calmly, still clutching his wand like it was the remainder of his life. Dean hesitated slightly, glancing at Ginny which only served to anger Harry further.

"Now Dean. Now." Harry said through clenched teeth. Dean grabbed his clothes and fled past Harry, he could be heard running down the grand staircase.

It was only when Ginny moved a little did Harry realize his hands were shaking. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see her betrayal etched on her body.

"Harry?" Ginny said insecurely. He could see her feet slowly making its way towards him. He finally tilted his head up and saw a face he once trusted. He felt so disappointed in her. He didn't want to see her. Harry didn't even have energy to be angry at her.

"Harry? Harry I-" she said as she reached out to try and touch him. He jerked away and stared at her.

"Ginny I think it's best I spend a couple of days away from here." Harry said as he stepped away and enchanted a bag to hover over to him. It opened and his clothes from his wardrobe flew and dropped in.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I tried to stop, I tried to ignore it; I knew it was wrong, I didn't mean to betray you." Ginny said so quickly Harry had trouble understanding it. But that didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he should leave before he does something he would regret. Harry shook his head, flicked his wand again, his bag clicked shut.

He walked over and picked it up. "You don't need to cook dinner for me tonight. Nor for the next week probably". He said softly, staring at her shaking face.

"Harry I-" Ginny said.

"Save it Ginny. But I would like to hear why. Just not now, I can't do this now." Harry said as he quickly grabbed his bag, gripped his wand harder and strode right past her.

On his way down the grand staircase he could still hear Ginny pleading. He ignored her, he really just wanted to leave the house.

"Harry wait, please!" Ginny said as she came running down the staircase, now in a robe. "Please Harry, wait!" Harry paused at the entrance to the door.

"Please just stay Harry, I can explain everything!" Ginny said slightly desperately. Harry turned around to face her.

"Ginny...unless he used Imperius on you or some form of magic to bind your actual movement then I really don't think I can bear to listen right now." Harry said solidly, this time staring at her face. His voice however was slightly broken. Ginny stared at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeh. I am" Harry said with a final tone in his voice before turning around and exiting before Ginny could even react to that.

He quickly stumbled his way down the marble stairs and into the alleyway, breathing heavily and trying not to hyperventilate. He could hear Ginny exiting the house and he Disapparated to the first place he could think of.

As the squeezing sensation passed he found himself standing in the alleyway next to Three Broomsticks. Harry sighed and slowly walked out of the alleyway whilst shrinking his bag and placing it in his grungy robes. He entered the Three Broomsticks, chose a booth in the back and ordered two Butterbeers for himself. He was just about halfway through the first one and contemplating just going back to Grimmauld Place to be alone when he sensed someone standing behind him.

"Potter?" a voice said. Harry spun around and found himself staring into the face of his high-school rival; Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry said as a greeting before he sculled down the rest of his first Butterbeer. After the war Malfoy had done anything and everything to remove the Malfoy name out of dirt. Lucius simply now stayed in the Manor and helped his son with some Ministry work. But Harry had the feeling that Lucius was still a little ashamed to show his face. Narcissa however, was more outgoing, social and didn't mind showing her face in public, in all honesty Harry thought she was and had been very strong for her family. Draco had joined the Ministry as their head of Healer and Mediwizard Department. He was the youngest and most talented Head of Department the Ministry had seen in years. And for this, [which Draco was pleased about] the general public had taken a good side to the Malfoy's now.

Harry and Malfoy's relationship had come to a nice start when they found out they'd both be working for the ministry; occasionally going out to have lunch on their lunch breaks and playing mock quidditch games in the holidays.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Auror Department was training you guys for 6 full days all day?" Malfoy asked while inviting himself to sit opposite Harry.

"Yeh, Shaklebolt let me have the day off cos apparently I looked ill or something" Harry said as he reached for his second Butterbeer.

"I don't blame him. You look like a....a tired walking inferi." Malfoy said carefully while eyeing the Butterbeer dribbling down from the sides of Harry's mouth.

"Oh yeh, that's what Shaklebolt said." Harry said, not really listening while sculling the last bit of the Butterbeer down.

"Your table manners are atrocious Potter." Malfoy said, although his insult was betrayed by the lustful look in his eyes that were straying towards Harry's mouth. Harry's mind was still preoccupied by the faces of Dean and Ginny haunting him to realize Malfoy's gaze.

" Well it never really mattered in my life, don't see why I need to care too much. Besides, I need to indulge right now." Harry mumbled while trying to find Rosmerta to order something stronger; a Firewhiskey. Malfoy sighed.

"What's wrong with you Potter? What happened?" Malfoy said eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry stubbornly glared at the wall above Malfoy's head. Malfoy always had a knack for knowing something was drastically wrong with himself. Or, it could've been that he was randomly waving his arm frantically in the air so Rosmerta could notice...either one.

"Nothing much...just tired I guess" Harry mumbled avoiding Malfoy's gaze with determination, arm still waving in the air.

"You know you were always a crap liar Potter...well to me you definitely were." Malfoy said, gazing at him with a golden eyebrow raised. Harry gulped a little.

"Malfoy, I don't really wanna talk about this, I mean –" Harry said.

"Hey, you don't HAVE to tell me, I was just curious because you look like...you're in pain or something. I was just worrying alright?" Malfoy interrupted, leaning back and looking non-chalant.

Harry sighed again. "Ginny slept with Dean." He said softly, his frantic hand now resting on the table next to the empty Butterbeer bottles. He looked over at Malfoy. He was staring at him as though Voldermort was right behind him. Harry couldn't blame him. It was Ginny, it was never expected on anyone's standards.

"Bloody hell Potter." Malfoy said, still staring at him. "Is that why you're dressed like that?" he added, staring at the grungy robes.

"No. I dress like this all the time. It's to avoid being noticed." Harry said, although he found his comment quite humorous.

"But it IS why you were drinking Butterbeers like they were water and the reason why you were waving your hand around like you've had a tickling charm on it?" he said, staring at Harry's impassive face.

"Yeh, sure is". Harry said. "Look, Malfoy I have to go, I don't feel too good. And I gotta find a place to stay, can't stay at Ron's; be too awkward. I think I'll just have to go back to my godfather's house or something...or-"

"You can stay with me." Malfoy said interrupting him. Harry jerked his head up. Malfoy is inviting him to his house. "I live across the street; it'd be convenient if you forgot something from your house." Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulders. "Only if you want" he added.

Harry hesitated for a second. "Yeh. Alright. I'd like to." He said, surprised at his own spontaneity. Malfoy smirked at him.

"Well let's go Potter, I've got food cooking". Malfoy said while dumping some galleons on the table before strolling out, leaving Harry to hurry after him.

They walked to the side of the street before Disapparating. Upon appearing in Belgravia Harry felt the usual queasiness wash over him with twice the strength as he stood on the opposite side of the street to where he lived. His house showed no sign of any presence. That only served to make him more nauseous.

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped. Harry spun around to see Malfoy frowning and tapping his fingers on his hip. "Come inside" he added, surprisingly softer. Harry rushed inside, not glancing back at his deserted house.

"This way Potter." Malfoy said, leading the way down a wide hallway with shiny newly-waxed wooden floors. If Harry thought his house was rather magnificent, then his opinion had been rather altered. Malfoy's house; manor really had such a classy atmosphere that Harry felt rather ashamed to be walking down the hallway with such grungy robes. There were glamorous gold-encrusted oak pillars on each side. Similarly to Harry's, Malfoy also had a magnificent circular staircase that led to the upper level. They walked to the right side of the staircase; almost behind it. Malfoy opened the wooden door to lead into huge kitchen filled with house elves.

"Diddy!" Malfoy yelled. A little house elf wearing blue overalls hurried over. His ears flapping almost comically, he was holding a spatula covered with what appeared to be burnt eggs.

"Yes Master Draco?" he replied, bowing low.

"Harry Potter will be staying with me for a few days. You must serve him as though you serve me". Malfoy said while gently taking the spatula, waving his wand and the burnt eggs disappeared. He handed the spatula back to the elf as Diddy bowed low to Malfoy.

"Yes Master Draco." He replied, now bowing low to Harry. Malfoy smiled and nodded at Diddy before gesturing to Harry as he left the kitchens.

"House elves? You haven't changed a bit Malfoy" Harry said as began climbing the magnificent staircase.

"Just because I know how to have a few pleasures doesn't make me posh". Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. Harry shook his head.

"Here's your room" he said as he opened the large oak door. "You can stay for as long as you want" Malfoy added as he stared at Harry's face.

"Thanks Malfoy but I dont' want to be in your hair for too long I-"

"Potter, I invited you. It's fine. There's a bathroom to the side as well so if you wanted to shower up go ahead. Dinner's served at 7:30, in about two hours." Malfoy said as he strolled in and showed Harry around. Harry nodded. Malfoy returned the nod and headed out of the room.

"Malfoy!...uh...thanks for this. I mean you didn't have to or anything and really-"

"Harry!" Malfoy said loudly. Harry jerked his head up in surprise to hearing his first name. "It's fine, alright?" he added. Harry nodded slowly, still a little surprised. Malfoy sent him a brilliant smile before walking out. Harry's stomach lurched in an odd uncomfortable feeling, he shook his head and went to go shower.

OK! So there it is guys! Hope you liked that chapter! It took me a while for some reason. But i really hope you like it. And plleeassee review! =).


	4. an ache and a stir

Sorry for delaying Chapter 3 for so long! But here's chapter 4!! Sorry if took so long, University began and it was freaking hectic. Hope you like! And please please review I really want to know how I'm going so far. =)! Thanx! Oh and thanks to these guys for reviewing, really gave me some motivation to keep going:-

Kermit  
hieisdragoness18  
thrnbrooke

DRACO POV

Draco walked out of the suite with a smirk in the corner of my mouth. The look on Harry's face when he called him by his first name was priceless. He was so innocent like that. He sighed a bit and walked around the railing and into his master suite; directly opposite Harry's guest room. While he was in the shower, relaxing under the warm cloak of water he was able to re-visit the day.

Ginny Weasley had cheated on Harry...willingly. Draco admitted it was a little strange, yet he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of contentment. If Ginny had supposedly so easily cheated on Harry, Harry clearly deserves better. And Draco was going to re-define the meaning of "relationship" for him.

He switched of the water, dried himself off with a royal green luscious bath towel that had his initials embroidered on it and got dressed into casual black slacks with a silvery grey button up shirt. He intentionally left the top three buttons undone.

"Sensuous, yet subtle." Draco whispered to himself as he glanced at the full length mirror. He strolled out of his suite and took one quick glance at the giant wood oak grandfather clock he had inherited from his father; he now had an hour left before dinner.

"Diddy!" he said loudly, yet gently. Diddy appeared in an instant with a small pop, he was now holding two spatulas, both encased in dried egg.

"Diddy, dinner must be prepared in an hour as I promised Master Potter to have dinner at 7:30". Draco stated. Diddy nodded feverishly.

"Diddy has already begun Master Draco; Diddy is making his Master's favourite! Diddy is making medium rare lamb cutlets with baked potato with a little butter on it; and a side dish of prawn omelette! Diddy will also bring Master Draco's favourite dinner drink; coca-cola, the black liquid that muggles drink!" Diddy finished off whilst bowing again.

Draco smiled. Diddy never failed to impress or lighten his mood. "Thank you Diddy, I'll call for you at 7:30 then" he said. Diddy bowed again and disappeared with another pop. Draco sighed slightly and glanced at the guest suite. The door was still open and he could hear the shower still running...Harry must be having a very reflective time in the shower to be in there for almost an hour.

Draco wasn't too sure what Harry preferred for dinner and he wasn't about to serve a dead animal if he didn't like it. He walked his way over to the suite and gently knocked. "Potter? You still alive in there?" he said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeh I'm coming, sorry I took so long; I was kind of pre-occupied." Harry said as he walked out with only a royal green towel wrapped around his wet slender waist. Draco eyes flashed down to the droplets of water disappearing underneath the towel...Harry didn't seem to notice. Draco had to suppress himself from running his tongue on Harry's chest. "That's alright. I was just wondering what you preferred for dinner?"

"Oh. Umm...roast beef with mash potato would be nice". Harry said softly, looking slightly sheepish. Draco smiled. "Tell Diddy then." Draco said. Harry's head snapped up, a look of question upon his face.

"What? Why? He's not my house elf." Harry said quickly, fiddling with his towel. He finally seemed to realize he was only wearing a towel. "Well, what transpired between you and Ginny tonight I believe is not going to heal quickly and you're welcome to stay as long as you want. And whilst that happens you might as well get used to calling Diddy yourself." Draco explained with a small smirk whilst strolling out. "Just start by calling out his name". Draco said over his shoulder as he headed back into his suite leaving a dumbfounded Harry behind.

Harry POV

Harry cleared his throat. "Diddy?..." he said with question. Diddy appeared with a pop, he bowed low. "Yes Master Harry?" he said whilst standing obediently. "Um..Well I'd like some roast beef with mash potato for dinner...please!" Harry said quietly. "I mean if that's alright". He added with an awkward shuffle and a fiddle of the towel. Diddy bowed yet again "As you wish Master Potter, it will be ready in 45 minutes." He said, before he disappeared with another pop.

Harry sighed with relief. Taking a look down at the attire he was wearing; well lack of attire really, he hurried to open his suitcase and took out underwear, black jeans and an emerald green shirt. He slipped them on, and shoved his feet into his shoes before cautiously heading out of the guest suite. According to the large clock, it was 7pm...half an hour to go. Harry felt rather awkward standing in the middle of the hallway dressed rather casual for a manor like this one. He had just decided to head back into the suite when he was interrupted.

"Potter!" Harry's eyes darted over the railing and downstairs.

DRACO POV

"Potter!" Draco said loudly as he looked upstairs. "Come downstairs." added. He waited as Harry made his way down the circular staircase. "We've got half an hour before dinner, I thought you might like to look around." Draco said as he viewed Harry subtly. Harry nodded. "Um yeh, I'd love to."

Draco nodded and he led the way to the right into the living room. Ironically enough, he had a lot of red and gold in his house for a former Slytherin. Antiques covered the walls and two brilliant antique gold-lined couches faced each other in the centre of the room. An beautifully crafted table stood in-between them. Draco took a peak at Harry's face which seemed to contort into some painful emotion he couldn't identify.

"Wow...umm...Wow Malfoy. This kinda...well kinda looks like my living room, just more magnificent." Said Harry with a painful, yet rather large smile. "mmm...I'm glad you like it Potter." Said Draco as he sat himself down and gestured for Harry to do so. Harry took the seat opposite him.

HARRY POV

Harry saw the resemblance of Draco's living room to his own. It was a little painful to deal with, seeing as all he could seem to see was Dean and Ginny banging the crap out of each other. The mere thought made him clench his fists.

"Harry?" Draco saying his first name brought him back to earth. "You alright Potter? You were gone for a while." Harry nodded quickly "Oh yeh, yeh I'm fine." He said quickly looking at Draco's face, although his fists never unclenched.

"Your fists are clenched so tight I'm pretty sure the skins about to rip off....It's about Ginny isn't it? It's really hurting you." Draco said cautiously. Harry sighed and looked down, he unclenched his fists and turned away. "You know you CAN talk about it. We have been friends for a while Potter. You know I'm not one to spill secrets." Draco said slowly. "Then saying that...you don't have to say anything, I'm just offering." He added.

Harry sighed yet again. From past experiences he knew it wasn't a good idea to just build things up and not tell anyone. Back in Hogwarts he always had Ron and Hermione; but they had a life together now, they have their own life. Harry was scared about telling Ron in general, Ginny may be of age, but she was still a little girl in Ron's eyes. Harry knew he wasn't going to be over what happened very soon, he might as well talk to Malfoy.

"I didn't see it coming from her." Harry started. Draco leaned slightly forward, a concerned look plastered his face. "I know her and Dean had a past, but I just thought she wouldn't be disloyal, that she wasn't a disloyal person in general....she certainly proved me wrong." Harry continued. "I don't even know how to take it. I'm still thinking I'll go home and Ginny will be there waiting for me to tell her what dinner I want...I mean is it because I wasn't there for her? Admittedly I was training basically all the time to be an Auror and I only really did see her at night. Maybe that was it...maybe I drove her away." Harry finished whilst looking down.

"I don't think that's true." Harry jumped a little bit, surprised at hearing Draco's voice right next to him. He hadn't even noticed that Draco had stood up and moved next to him. "Ginny was responsible for what she did. I think she did try and refuse Dean, I think Dean must have pursued her too much. And what Ginny did is her responsibility. You didn't push her away. When you weren't studying you were with her. And I know that because my shift ends the same time as you." Draco said.

"You say that with such confidence." Harry said. "Well I honestly don't believe Ginny didn't cheat on you without trying to refuse first, and personally, I think you think the same to." Draco said, staring intently at Harry's face. Harry thought it was astounding how well Draco was able to read him, but regardless of this Ginny's actions had still been a blow on him. If she did care for him like he thought she did she wouldn't have done such an act. Draco seemed to read his thoughts and distracted him from the pain.

"It's 7:30 already, dinner should be ready, would you like to dine in here?" Draco said, rearing Harry out of his thoughts. "Oh wow time goes fast; um yeh, here is fine." Harry replied. Draco nodded before Diddy appeared with the food. The next 45 minutes was filled with the sounds of clanging knives and forks and the occasional talk about how Harry felt and how long he thought he'd be staying.

"Well I suppose I should head to sleep then, I've got training tomorrow." Harry said as Diddy took the last plate away. Draco nodded. "Yeh you've had a trying day." He said with a small smile that held no pity, which Harry liked. They walked up the grand staircase together and bid good night as they entered their respective suites.

Harry shut the door to the guest suite. As he relaxed on the magnificent bed he couldn't help but realize how comforted he felt by Malfoy. It caused the same uneasy stir in the pit of his stomach that he still couldn't identify. As his thoughts drifted around a pair of silver-grey eyes he slipped into the first calming sleep he'd had in a while.

VOILA! There we go! Their relationship is coming along! =D. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't die of boredom. Please review =). I would sincerely appreciate it!

Sorry, this story was uploaded on another website and I'm just uploading it here so those writers are from there.


	5. convincing yourself?

**I'm ever so sorry for not updating in a while! University has been a huge boggle in my life so far! Here's Chapter 5 though! I really hope you like it =).**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one for the full thing. All Characters but Maria belong to J.K Rowling.**

The shrilling sound of an alarm blared in Harry's left ear. It was 7:30am. Groaning, he reached out blindly and flicked his wand before collapsing again on the bed with a resigned sigh. It was Tuesday and he sure did not feel like going training, especially with Ron...he wasn't sure if he found out; either way, it would be awkward. With a groan he rolled out of the plush bed and shuffled toward the linking bathroom to shower.

The scalding hot water was soothing as it beat against his tense shoulders and his ebony locks. As he washed his well-toned body he couldn't help but think how upturned his life had become in a span of one night. He didn't even know what made him acquiesce to Draco's request. With a resigned sigh, he turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"Potter? Are you decent?" he heard Draco's voice say.

"Yeah it's alright." He replied as he hastily grabbed a pair of black slacks and pushed them on just as Draco entered. The rapid manoeuvre with his slacks caused him to miss Draco's quick stare at his chest.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes. Eggs, bacon, sausages and English breakfast tea. Is that alright?" said Draco, surprisingly tense.

"Yeah, that sounds great. "He said whilst pulling a green shirt on and hurriedly tying up his usual grungy looking robes. Draco's nose wrinkled.

"Those robes are appalling Potter, even for someone trying to be subtle about his identity." Draco said whilst giving him an once-over.

Harry squirmed under his gaze and it was only then did he take notice of what the other man was wearing.

Draco's platinum blonde hair was still pulled back but was loose enough that it almost looked like he had a side fringe. He wore a tight emerald green sweater and black slacks underneath a white coat with the word "MALFOY" stitched on the pocket in black. All in all, he looked quite professional.

"Want a closer look?" a voice brought Harry back to the present. Draco was smirking at him.

Harry blushed. "Uh....oh umm...Sorry, I was just thinking...you know". He finished lamely, eyes glued to the floor. There was silence for a while, Harry thought Draco had left but when his gazed finally shifted upwards Malfoy was giving him an odd look. It disappeared as soon as it came.

"Right Potter. Grab your suitcase and follow me, breakfast is ready." He said stiffly as he strode from the room, leaving Harry to stumble after him.

**Draco POV**

As Draco strode out of the guest bedroom, his fists were clenched. Yes, he thought Harry was attractive but he couldn't bring himself to really make a move. He wasn't about to be rebound material. Harry was obviously still hurting from what Ginny had done, he needed to make sure Harry had entirely broken it off with her...and of course to know that Harry felt the same way he did. Draco had only recently been in the public's good eyes. He was head of a department at the Ministry of Magic, he couldn't go gallivanting and ruining something he and his parents had fought so hard to dig out.

They arrived downstairs and headed to the living room. The plates were already there and the smell of fried breakfast filled his nose and his stomach growled loudly.

Harry chuckled.

"So I'm hungry Potter...sue me; if you hadn't taken so long I wouldn't so hungry." He said haughtily, although it was betrayed by a slight twitching of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

**Harry POV**

Harry simply grinned and shrugged, before sitting down and digging right in. After a silent, but comfortable breakfast, Harry noticed that the time was 7:55am. He groaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, looking up from the paper that Diddy had left on the plush couch.

"Nothing, just time for work is all. Not really looking forward to seeing Ron...not entirely sure if he knows about...well you know." Harry replied softly swirling his spoon in his teacup, eyes glued to the light brown colour of his tea.

Draco sighed a bit. "Well look at it this way; you did nothing wrong. So even if Weasley does know about what Ginerva did, it's not as if he can get angry with you. It's only natural to get some alone time if something like that were to happen. Not even Weasley can be that thick, now can he?" he said with a slight smirk towards the end whist folding his paper and placing it back on the couch.

Harry simply nodded. Draco did have a point. The only thing Ron could get slightly annoyed about was the fact that he was staying with the "Ferret". Ron and Draco had let things go after the war and had matured. Along with this, came the fact that they were able to tolerate each other; this didn't mean they were the best of friends however. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it; worrying about the dynamics of Ron and Draco's acquaintanceship was the least of his worries right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry, where's the Gryffindor courage?" Draco said with a small, but comforting smile. He nodded, before standing up with a slight frown.

"Right, Let's go." He said. He wasn't too sure where he suddenly got some new found determination; but it sure felt good.

They walked side-by-side to the alleyway next to Draco's house, they spun on the spot and Disapparated.

They landed gracefully at the Apparition point at the Ministry for Magic. Draco gave him a nod of encouragement and a squeeze on the shoulder as he headed to his Department. Harry stared at him as he left. He thought, for someone who has been under such critical scrutiny from the public eye, he certainly didn't show that it bothered him with the way he walked and with the way he nodded confidently to other members walking by.

"Right." Harry mumbled to himself, trying to give himself some confidence. He strode past the fountain with the magnificent Golden statues, past the Department of Magical Creatures, he noticed that he walked faster as he approached the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts...almost at a slight jog. He reached a Floo point, he grabbed some powder, threw it in, yelled "Auror Department". The next second he was clumsily stepping out of the fire place at the foyer.

"Harry! You're here! Perfect timing as usual!" He looked up to see Kingsley striding towards him with a smile on his face. "You certainly look more alive! Aren't you glad I gave you that day off?" He said as he stopped in front of Harry.

He grimaced. "Yeah...Yeah I really appreciate it." Harry returned with a forced smile.

"No problem mate. Right, this way. It's practical today. Ron doesn't seem to be here yet so just go get coffee or something. The other partners are in the arena already." Kinsley said as he led Harry down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Harry wasn't too hungry since breakfast with Draco, so he filled half a cup with tea, downed it in one go; ignoring the searing hot burn in his throat. He was debating on whether to get another cup when a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Harry! Mate!". A too familiar voice said.

Harry froze.

"Harry hey!" the voice said again. Harry turned around and came face to face with his best friend, Ron.

"Hey mate." Harry said cautiously, not too sure how to react.

"Hey look, I heard what happened." He said. Ron's eyes were careful.

"You did?" Harry replied...almost waiting for the infamous Ron temper.

"Yeah, listen. What Ginny did was wrong, even I admit that. And trust me, if I ever see Dean I'll re-arrange his face. Ginny came back to the Burrow and was crying all over mum's shoulder. Mum flooed me and Hermione, comforted Ginny for a bit. We're disappointed in her, you know? But...yeah, none of us are angry at you for walking out. I mean, hell....if Hermione did that I'd have to walk out to." Ron said slowly, thinking about his words carefully.

Harry didn't seem to know how to respond. Ron didn't notice his discomfort though.

"We're all assuming you're living at Grimmauld Place right now. I know you need your time, but um...Ginny might come by sometime, you know...you two need to talk it through." Ron continued.

Harry braced himself as spoke. "I'm actually not staying at Grimmauld Place mate, I'm staying with Malfoy right now."

Ron's forehead creased in a frown.

"Malfoy?...Why Malfoy? If you were looking for company you were welcome to come to my place or even the Burrow." He said tensely.

"I went to the Three Broomsticks to get a few drinks and he was there, offered me a place to stay and it's just opposite my house, it seemed convenient you know? You know me and Malfoy are friends Ron." Harry said slowly.

"Yeah...I suppose, but still you could've come to my place mate, I'm always here for you." Ron replied.

"And I appreciate that, but you know...last time we talked you were planning on taking it to the next level with Hermione, I didn't want to impose. And come on, it's Ginny, you're sister. I felt a little awkward." Harry said, feeling slightly less tense. He was really glad Ron wasn't throwing a tantrum about this.

"Yeah alright...but the Ferret better not make you feel worse." He said with a joking smile on his face. Harry almost died from relief right then. They had a good laugh for a few minutes about the old days back at Hogwarts before Kingsley stepped into the kitchen.

"Weasley! Potter! Come on, into the arena! You're already late." He said with a slight stern edge to his voice.

"Sorry Kinsley, my fault." Ron replied as they headed out to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the arena door.

The arena was used for practical purposes, demonstrations and practice. The inside was spelled so the room was a lot larger than what it physically seems to be. Agendas on what they had to do was on a clipboard in front of the door telling them what to practice, how many hours and their partners. On days for practical, they came to the clipboard, marked their names off and spent how many hours in the arena they were required to.

"Ready?" Kinsley said after they marked their names off. They both nodded, taking out their wands as they headed into the arena.

Auror training didn't particularly mean you had a certain "teacher" telling you what to do. It was very much self-learning. You had certain professors who guided you, but you had to be very pro-active and independent. Kinsley felt that this philosophy was best for new recruits, as being an Auror meant you had to be decisively spontaneous; and that was difficult, it came with a LOT of practice. Practical days in the arena were tiring. It was meant to be an almost exact experience of a proper duel. So if you got hurt, you got hurt. Healers were standing in the linking room if anything got too bad. But other than that, you were on your own.

As they entered the arena, a few of their colleagues were engaged in a rather physical fight, resulting in the place looking like some sort of light show. Harry could see Seamus firing spells left, right and centre. Seamus was the only other person in their year who chose to become an Auror. There weren't many Aurors this year. Just a 5 or 6 more from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

The new professor guiding them this year, was in fact Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was a championship dueller in his younger years and he spent some part time at the Ministry helping the new Aurors, but he kept his job as Professor of Charms at Hogwarts.

They headed over to Flitwick.

"Potter, Weasley you're here. First sign of tardiness today." He squeaked with a raised eyebrow. Before Harry could say sorry, Ron interrupted.

"My fault Professor. Couldn't cook eggs without burning half the kitchen utensils." Ron said with a small laugh.

"Fair enough Weasley. Right, nothing too new today, just the usual battle. All spells and physical form of attack are permitted excluding Unforgivables. As you can see today's battle I included an actual terrain, as though you were in the woods. Battles happen anywhere, you have to be prepared for such circumstances. You'll be fighting for about an hour and a half before your first break." He almost recited.

Harry and Ron both nodded at him and at each other as they did a quick warm up and ran into the battle.

Fighting in the "woods" proved to be quite difficult. Harry found himself tripping over roots and running into low-head branches.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry yelled just in time. Ron's spell dissolved in front of his shield.

Ron was busy deflecting a spell from another one of the guys and Harry took this to his advantage.

"Levicorpus!" he yelled. Ron gave a shriek as he was wrenched up his ankle and hung there upside down.

Harry gave himself a second to snigger before spinning around and yelling "Flipendo!" at Seamus before ducking himself to avoid someone's Incendio. He was however blown forward from the fire blast that burst open the tree behind him. In about 10 seconds, half the "woods" was on fire.

Avoiding a Petrificus Totalus from Ron who had counted the Levicorpus, Harry aimed at the fire before shouting "Aguamenti **1****." **A portion of the fire disappeared, Harry didn't waste a second.

He spun around and ducked, just avoiding Locomortor Mortis from another guy. In the distance he saw Seamus hiding behind a tree, obviously catching breath. Harry sniggered, before running towards him...wand at the ready.

"Tarantallegra! 2." Harry yelled. Seamus had barely a second to react before he was dancing away, his control completely dissipated. "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled again. Seamus was lying on the ground, body frozen.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry spun around, but it was too late. Before he knew it he was on the ground, legs locked. He saw Ron give him a teasing smile.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry said. He jumped up and ran after Ron who had now run into the rugged terrain.

He ducked a tickling curse from one of the girls that used to go Durmstrang, jumped up and avoided a Stupefy from Seamus who had obviously been unbounded and deflected an Expelliarmus from another of the guys.

His heart pumping and adrenaline rushing, he tore after Ron.

He saw Ron falter a bit on one of the tree roots. Harry's wand was immediately up.

"Conjunctivitis! 3." Harry yelled! He saw Ron falter. Harry raised his wand again, this time roaring "STUPEFY!". Ron was blasted back, his head hitting into a tree before sliding down and passing out.

"Impedimenta!" someone said. Harry was still looking at Ron, he ducked in hopes that he wouldn't get hit by it. But he was unfortunate.

Harry flew back and landed straight into Ron. His head wheezy from the impact of the fall.

"Petrificus Totalus!". Seamus yelled. Harry saw Seamus and a girl headed his way. He ducked his head just as the spell came...hitting Ron instead.

Getting up, Harry cast Protgeo around him and Ron. He figured Ron really didn't need anything else done to him.

"Furnunculus! 4" Harry loudly said, aiming towards the girl. She wasn't fast enough, she soon had her hands covering her face and running in the opposite direction but only to be hit by a Locomotor Mortis from another person.

Harry ducked another Stupefy from Seamus before yelling himself "Incarcerous!" Seamus was bound up in ropes and struggling on the ground. But Seamus's Impedimenta had already hit Harry and he found himself knocked into Ron again.

The "woods" began to blur and soon dissipated from sight, only to leave the Auror's in training, lying in injuries within a large arena.

"Times up men." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Time for your break, head to the adjoining room for the Healing; you know what to do." He said again, before saying a few Finite Incantatems to release a few others [including Ron] who had been "stupefied".

Ron stirred and Harry helped him up as they somewhat limped to the Healer's Room. They were last in line and by the time they got there Ron was awake, but in pain.

"Merlin Harry, using Conjunctivitis before Stupefy? Bloody brilliant...using Conjunctivitis before anything really. Your Stupefy's are getting really powerful." Ron said enthusiastically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that mate. Just getting you back for the Locomotor Mortis." Harry replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright, just take this potion, you should be right in a few minutes."

Harry froze, he knew that voice. He looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at the bench with another Healer.

Draco looked up, his mouth curved slightly up at the sight of Harry.

"Malfoy?" he heard Ron say next to him. "How come you're working as Healer here? Don't you got more important jobs to do." Ron said.

**Draco POV**

"Hi to you to Weasley. I decided to volunteer today. I finished my paperwork last week and I didn't want to spend the whole of today on my ass eating pumpkin pasties and playing exploding snap." Draco said with a slight smirk. He knew Weasley did exactly that when he wasn't working...courtesy of his talks with Harry at lunch breaks.

Draco saw Ron's face flush red. He decided not to comment on it. Let Ron bathe in his own embarrassment.

"Right, Weasley step forward. Let's see what's wrong with you." He said, going back to his professional stature.

He examined Weasley, nothing too bad. "Alright, not too bad. Take this pepper-up potion. " He stated his thoughts. Draco cast a few healing charms on Ron; in a matter of seconds he was back to normal.

"Harry, step forward." Draco indicated at the seat in front of him, smirking at himself for using his first name.

"You've hardly been hurt. Just a single bruise at the back of your head. Did you even duel Harry?" He said jokingly.

"Of course I did. Just because my robes might be appalling, doesn't mean my skill in the field is." Harry replied defensively, but his smile gave it right away.

"Yes Harry, whatever you say." Draco said healing the bruise with a quick flick of his wand.

"Well you two are certainly chummy." Ron stated. Draco hadn't actually noticed, but Weasley must have been surveying their conversation.

"Yes, well. I know how to be civil...unlike others." Draco replied, giving Ron the once-over.

"Oh shut it, both of you." Harry said, a frown upon his lips. Harry obviously hadn't really liked his last statement and he felt sort of guilty saying it. Ron didn't look guilty...he was glaring at Draco like he wanted to burn holes through the back of his head.

"Well it's my lunch break as well, Kinsley said it was alright to pop over to your kitchen and have some lunch. You two want to come?" Draco said, attempting to make up for his behaviour just a moment ago.

Harry and Ron stared at him in surprise. Harry quickly recovered and nodded with a slight smile. Weasley didn't though. They headed out back out the door, down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, think I might go for the chicken san-"

Harry faltered mid-sentence.

Ron and Draco both stared at him as he froze at the entrance of the kitchen. "Harry mate, what's wrong?" Ron said, looking concerned. He reached out and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Ginerva. Nice to see you in the Auror's Department. This certainly is a surprise." Draco said, neutral eyes fixated on the youngest red head.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of tea. She stood up abruptly when she saw Harry approach. Ron's head jerked to the kitchen as Draco spoke.

**Harry POV [first person]**

The moment I saw Ginny I thought my heart stopped. I wasn't prepared for this. I heard Draco say something in the distance.

As much as I'm reluctant to see Ginny, the look on her face does seem almost broken.

"Harry." She said to me. "I was wondering, if you're not too busy, if maybe we could talk...about stuff." She continued. I didn't miss the fact that her eyes drifted to Draco momentarily; filled with a little confusion.

Before I could answer, Ron spoke.

"Sure he can. We'll get lunch somewhere else." Ron said rapidly as he left. I noticed Draco hadn't left; he simply stared at me oddly with a slight frown upon his face.

"Come on Malfoy, keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles." Ron said as he came back and pulled Draco away. I found myself not wanting to be alone with Ginny. I found myself wanting to be surrounded by Draco's company.

"How've you been Harry?" Ginny's voice pulled me out of my reverie. She was still standing, her knuckles stark white from clutching her tea cup.

"Tired...how about you?" I replied, not really knowing what to say.

She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"This is stupid. We shouldn't have to talk like this. Harry, I'm sorry. I really really am. I tried to push him away, I told him I was with you; that I was LIVING with you. I never meant to hurt you Harry, please you have to believe me." Ginny spoke with determination.

There were only a few words that registered in my mind.

"You tried to push him away, but you still slept with him didn't you?" I said softly, staring at the wooden table.

"Harry I-

"How you felt for me wasn't enough clearly, because it didn't stop you eventually." My voice seemed to constrict as I spoke.

"Harry please, I love you." Ginny said, it almost sounded like a desperate prayer.

I almost laughed out of bitterness. I finally looked up at her. She looked so torn.

I focused on breathing for a few minutes, so as not to break down myself.

"Ginny I care for you, and I can see you care for me to. But I can't go into depth with this conversation right now. You betrayed me in the worst way a partner could do and I'm trying to find out what I did wrong to make you do such a thing." I said cautiously.

"Harry please! Don't be like this, we can get through this. I know I betrayed you. I'm grateful you're still talking to me. Please don't think it's you. It's just me, I just had a minor....set back; I don't know, I wasn't thinking...I...Harry I love you!" Ginny spoke in fragments. The last part sounded like a frantic plea for forgiveness instead of an actual declaration of love.

"Ginny, I have to go. I have to get in some lunch before I go back in the arena." I spoke softly. Her face seemed to crumble at this. "I think we both need a few more days to figure out....stuff. Why you really did it. I think it'd be fair for you to just think about the reason why you did it. I'm willing to forgive Gin, but I need to know why you did it...a reason that's convincing." I added painfully that last part.

She gasped at what I had said. "You don't believe that I love you?" tears fell from her eyes. It was so painful to watch her cry. I might not be too happy with her, but watching someone I genuinely care about crying in front of me, still hurt.

"Ginny...were you trying to convince me when you said that? Or yourself?" I said, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

She went silent at that. It was my turn to be shocked. She hadn't refuted it. She hadn't burst open in anger at my question. The full force of what I had asked her to do hit me harder than a million Impedimenta Jinxes.

"Harry! 5 minutes till you're back in the arena!" I heard Kinsley say from a far cubicle.

I sighed before replying. "Alright! I'll be there."

"I have to go Ginny." I said softly. When I spoke she seemed to snap out of her trance. She unclenched the cup and tried as subtly as possible to wipe away her tears.

"Oh of course, you need your strength for the arena. Go ahead Harry, I'll talk to you in a few days once I sort out some...stuff, as you said." She said briskly, stepping away from the chair she had been sitting on and heading back around the table to face me.

I stepped back just a tiny bit. "I'll see you later Ginny." I said before turning around and walking down the hallway, but her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you think we can get back together after all of this."

I turned around to look at her. "That really all depends on what the conclusion is...after you've sorted out your...stuff." I said awkwardly.

She nodded sadly, turned around and walked down the hallway to the foyer.

I headed to the arena door, not bothering for lunch anymore. I had said out relationship all depended on the conclusion of her thoughts. Logically, that's what I meant.

My heart however had already made a choice.

**DONE!! I'm so freaking sorry that took so long. I put effort into this chapter, so PLEASE review and let me know if you thought it was great or if you thought I wasted my time haha. I was going to put a GINNY POV 1****ST**** PERSON after that last sentence to detail some thoughts out of Ginny and to show you guys the direction their "relationship" is headed, but it felt so right to just end it there. **

**Thank you to the reviews:**

**PottersLittleSister: Thank you for being the first reviewer! Yes, I will try to update more often. I can get very picky with how I write and I spend ages on like one page. But I'll try and update more often! I'm so glad you like it =D!**

**Im rad bby: thank you! I hope you like this chapter to!**

**Footnotes:-**

**1 **Aguamenti = this spell is to produce water. It's used in the most recent harry potter film and used in the book several times.

2 Tarantallegra = makes your feet dance about uncontrollably. Pretty sure it was used in the 2nd book.

**3.** Conjunctivitis = I honestly can't recall if this was used in the book at all. But I was on the internet trying to look up different spells and apparently this one has been in the book and it gives terrible pain to one's eyes.

4. Furnunculus = This was used in the 4th book when Harry conjured the spell to Draco but ended up hitting Goyle instead. It makes boils on your face!

Please Please review! My story can't get better without feedback =).


	6. I honestly do not get you

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! I'm glad to hear that you all liked it. I'm trying to work on this story as often as possible, instead of doing it in one sitting at like 2 in the morning. So here's chapter 6! I hope you like it =). And pleaseee read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Chapter one for the full thing. All characters belong to J., except Maria [who hasn't been in a few chapters now].**

**Here we go!**

**Draco POV upon seeing Ginny at the kitchen [first person]**

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Harry falter in his sentence. I stared in his direction and my eyes stopped at the sight of the youngest Weasley. Admittedly she didn't look too good.

"Ginerva. Nice to see you in the Auror's Department. This certainly is a surprise." I said steadily. I kept my gaze neutral, trying not to show any resentment through them.

I shifted my gaze to Harry. His face was slightly twisted in a frown. I could tell he was battling several emotions. I heard Ron mumble something in the distance.

I didn't feel like Harry wanted to be alone with Ginny. His discomfort was stark obvious.

Suddenly I was pulled away by Weasley and being dragged down the hallways towards the foyer.

"Ow! Weasley watch the coat." I snapped, not really at all pleased leaving the kitchen.

"Sorry, you're Majesty." He said with a little spite. "Harry needs to talk with Ginny, they need to sort things out." He added stiffly. "I assume you already know." He continued with a slight hope to his voice...which I then squished.

"Yes. Harry did tell me. And I do agree that he has to talk it through with Ginerva, but he certainly looked uncomfortable." I replied, straightening out my jacket again.

"Well honestly, who wouldn't be Malfoy?" he said, as we reached the foyer.

It was a little strange being in a civil conversation with Weasley without the name calling and the malicious intent. But he was Harry's best friend and I didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable with the fact that me and Weasley might not get along...he had enough on his plate with Ginerva.

"Right! Food! Where did you want to go?" Weasley said, rubbing his hands together. It was astounding how he somewhat managed to forget who he was with when food was on his mind and had just managed to ask me nicely to lunch.

I didn't, however, feel like leaving the Department. I knew exactly why, but I wasn't about to go into thoughts about it.

"I don't really feel like heading out anywhere. Let's wait till Ginerva and Harry finish their conversation, we can grab some sandwiches' back from the kitchen." I said with a tone of finality.

In my peripheral vision I saw Weasley's face turn into a sulk at the mention of waiting for food.

"Well you can certainly head somewhere for lunch, don't let my company stop you." I added, raising my arms in a gesture of surrender.

Weasley snorted at that.

"I think I'll wait actually. You'll probably curse Harry or something when he's not looking." Weasley said with a small glare. I was about to reply when I saw Ginerva headed this way. She didn't look to happy. Something in me leapt with slight joy, but I squashed it back down.

Weasley made a move towards her. "Ginny, you ok?" he said, although he sounded strained.

Ginerva looked at me with a confused expression again. I don't blame her. I turned around and pretended to be interested in a rather aggressive purple plant so as to give them some privacy.

They mumbled for a bit before I heard the sound of Floo and I turned around.

"Let's go back." Weasley said stiffly, brow creased in a frown. I felt it was a good idea not to ask what had transpired between them.

We headed back down the hallway, Harry stood in front of the arena door.

**Third Person**

"Harry mate!" Ron called out as he approached the arena door. Harry spun around.

"Oh hey Ron, Draco." He replied, nodding at both.

There was a slight awkward pause between all three of them...not really knowing what to say or do. They were saved by Kingsley's familiar voice.

"You three! In the arena, now! Malfoy, head to the Healing area."

They all jerked out of their trance and nodded. Despite problems at home, this was work; and it was best in this situation to keep work and home separate so as to not influence either one with complications.

The next hour and a half was spent with Harry firing spells left right and centre, dodging as many as he could and getting blasted back with the spells he couldn't evade. He wasn't exactly in full concentration, his mind was reeling with the conversation he'd had with Ginny...with the conclusion his heart had already come to.

By the end of the mock battle, Harry was covered in bruises, panting from the physical exertion and sporting a rather nasty deep cut on his forehead.

"Mate, you ok? You don't usually get beat up that bad. Anything on your mind." Ron said to him, slightly cautious. Ron got his fair share of the damage. His shirt had been ripped beyond recognizable and his right arm was bleeding from a rather strong hold of the Incarcerous charm from Harry.

Harry snorted a little. "You know what's on my mind Ron." He replied tonelessly as they limped towards the Healer side-door, once again the last ones in line to be healed.

"Listen, Harry I talked to Ginny after. I'm not trying to side too much with my sister, but she seemed really upset about it. I know she regrets it." Ron said.

"Yeah I believe she regrets it Ron. But sleeping with someone else is rather big. I just wonder how much she actually liked me sincerely. Because it certainly must not have been a lot of if she was able to jump into Deans arms." Harry replied, sounding slightly bitterer towards the end.

"Mate don't say that, I know she cares for you. Just...give her chance or something. Everyone deserves second chances. You even gave Malfoy a second chance. If he deserves one, my sister certainly does to." Ron said fiercely.

Harry agreed that Ron had just made a good point.

"Ok Ron. We talked about it before. I just need to hear from her a convincing justification of her actions. I told her I'm willing to forgive." Harry said slowly.

He didn't have the heart to tell Ron that even though he may forgive Ginny, he didn't think he felt romantically of her anymore. It was like her action was a wake-up call for himself.

Ron nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Harry? NOW it looks like you've actually done something in the arena." Draco joked, but his eyes were clouded with concern.

"Harry's one of the best training Auror's right now Malfoy. He doesn't usually get bloodied up so bad, he's just tired." Ron instantly replied back. Harry sighed in relief as Ron stepped in for him.

Draco didn't reply as he dressed Harry's wounds, waving his wand over the bruises and slowly healing up the cut on his forehead. He then moved onto Ron, repairing his shirt and taking a little more time on his arm.

Kinsley strode in at that point.

"Ah! Potter, Weasley! Always the last ones in here. You're on another break for about an hour. There's no more practical for the rest of the day since you training Aurors, seem all to be behind on researching past cases. Head to your offices after break, catch up on it and tomorrow we can have a full day of practical." Kinsley said with a stern tone before nodding to Malfoy and walking out.

Researching past cases was apparently meant to help their problem solving skills and to keep them rational in situations that might call for irrationality. They were to research past cases that detailed the kidnap or a sudden event that might cause Aurors to take immediate action and from there they were told to write a few rolls of parchment on how the situation could've been handled differently and perhaps more effectively. Sometimes they were to do this in groups.

Although some thought that this was a waste of time, Harry felt it was a good idea for him. He had been told he was hot-tempered and jumped straight into situations without thinking if something that he cared about was threatened. Perhaps he felt the extra need to do the research because studying those cases reminded him so much of the situation with Sirius a few years ago at the Department of Mysteries.

The second Kinsley was out the door Ron let out a huge groan.

"I hate researching those cases. They're so boring. You wanna bludge Harry and go play exploding snap in my office or something?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Even at a professional level Weasley, you're still a child." Draco said with a small smirk on his face. Ron was about to say retort but Harry interrupted.

"Nah I think I might do research today. It'll get my mind of things." Harry said, hoping that last part might indicate to Ron that he just wanted some time to really reflect.

He seemed to get the idea because he nodded, gave Harry a clap on the back, a glare to Malfoy and told Harry that he would be getting lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

After Ron left, Draco turned to him.

"How you faring up?"

"Alright. I really wanna get that research done, but I don't think I can concentrate. I should've just gone to lunch with Ron." Harry said with a frown on his brow.

Draco considered him for a bit. Harry began to get unnerved by the way Draco was staring at him. Finally Draco spoke.

"Well go get lunch with Weasley then. I'll see you at my house tonight. Dinner's at 7:30." He said as he started packing up several potions he had brought along.

"Wait, you're not coming to lunch?" Harry said.

"I wasn't invited Harry." He said with an amused look.

"Well I'm inviting you now, come on." Harry replied with a gesture of his hand, already half-way toward the door; not really giving much time to Draco to decide.

They headed together back down the hallway and to the foyer. There was an apparition point right next to the Floo, disapparating together and landing gracefully at the alleyway right next to the Three Broomsticks.

They didn't get too many strange looks walking in together as it was now public knowledge that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was friends with Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater. However, it didn't stop a few people from staring up in surprise or awe.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks it took their eyes some time to adjust to the lighting difference. It was rather dim. His search for Ron was saved by his voice.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and smiled when he saw Ron. His smile, however, disappeared when he saw who he was with.

Ginny sat opposite Ron, her hands clasped in front of her. Ron brow was creased and his cheeks were flushed red. Harry frowned, something wasn't right.

"Malfoy...nice to see you here to." Ron added slowly.

"I invited him to lunch. I uh...didn't know you were going to be here Ginny. I'll sit somewhere else with Draco." Harry said.

Ginny face twisted strangely at the mention of Draco's name out of Harry's mouth. But it was gone the instant Harry and Draco started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"No! Harry come back! I know you wanted to give me a few days to think about it. But I know why. I'm certain of it." Ginny said with determination, standing up.

"Ginny, maybe you SHOULD have a few more days to think about it." Ron said, his face still flushed red. Harry was slightly confused.

"No. I've thought about it and I want to talk about it now." Ginny said, now with an edge to her voice.

Harry sighed. "Alright. Let's take a booth over there or something."

As Ginny nodded and headed over, Harry looked over at Ron and Draco and said "I'll be right back, start eating without me. And don't rip each other's heads of...please."

"Harry, you should let her have a few more days to think about it, she's upset right now. She's not thinking straight." Ron said, his teeth now clenched.

"Ron, I know you're her brother, but she's old enough to make decisions. You have to give her that responsibility. You can't try and make decisions for her...or for me either." Harry replied quickly. He was sure Ron was about to punch him in the face, but after a few seconds of silence Ron nodded. Draco broke the quiet.

"Go Harry. We'll start eating first."

As Harry headed off he heard Draco and Ron arguing about the fat content of treacle tarts. He laughed to himself. But that dissipated as he reached the table with Ginny and sat down.

They stared at each for a while before Ginny spoke.

"Harry I know I'm putting a lot on you lately. I'm really sorry about that."

"I know." Harry replied, a little stoically.

"Anyway...well I talked to Ron for a few minutes after I talked to you then I headed down here for some alone time and had a think. You wanted to know the real reason why I did it." Ginny said, she seemed to be slowing down; a little hesitant to continue.

"Yes?" Harry said, urging her on. He was anxious and he just wanted it over with.

"I love you." She blurted out.

Harry sighed and said "Ginny we've been through this and-"

"No! I mean, I love you Harry, just not the way a romantic relationship...should be." She ended.

**HARRY POV 1****ST**** PERSON**

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped.

I had asked her to tell me the real reason with the full intention of being able to accept whatever she said. I had already made the decision that I didn't want to be with her because I didn't love her, but hearing Ginny saying the exact same thing to me...almost felt bitter sweet.

"I'm not saying that justifies why I did it Harry. What I did was wrong and I'd admit that 500 times over. I'm just saying I think that's why I did it. A part of me tried not to cheat on you because of loyalty; we were living in the same house, we've been going out for 2 yrs. But I think that part of me clouded over the fact that I just didn't love you like a girlfriend should love a boyfriend. I'm really sorry I'm blasting this all on you at once Harry. You must hate me, I don't blame you." Ginny finished.

I stared at her, mouth numb and eyes wide. I blinked a few times before I spoke.

"I'm just not very pleased that you did it, but you understand that you're wrong and to me that's probably most important." I said stonily, refusing to elaborate.

She reached for my hand and grasped it; I cringed but didn't move away.

"Harry I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I'm breaking your heart right now, I just think you deserve to be in a relationship where the other partner loves you to, that you're not loving someone who doesn't love you back." She said, leaning her face to mine.

I almost laughed. Almost.

"Well since we're being honest and talking I should probably tell you something to, something that sort of came to me as a revelation after I found you and Dean." My jaw clenched tight as I said Dean. She looked at me warily to continue.

"I don't feel the same way as I used to anymore."

She looked confused.

"What I mean to say is, I don't like you...like that anymore. You're not attractive to me Ginny." I finished awkwardly.

There was silence between us that was so tense I don't think even the Avada Kedavra could've penetrated. Both our eyes were glued to the table and her hand was no longer clenching mine, but loosely sitting on top of it.

I was about to tell Ginny that I needed some time away from her, some serious time away from her. That the fact that I had forgiven her, doesn't mean I can easily forget what she did.

However, the noisy door of the Three Broomsticks was pushed open and the gust of wind distracted me. I looked up and froze.

**Third POV**

Harry eyes were glued to the door.

Dean Thomas stepped through the entrance way of the Three Broomsticks. He hadn't noticed Harry and Ginny sitting in a booth so he headed over to the bar.

"Ginny I think I should go, I forgive you, but I don't forget easily; I need time away from you." Harry said quickly and bluntly.

Ginny frowned a bit from the urgency in Harry's voice.

"Ok...Harry I'm sorry it ended like this, I really am." She said, clutching onto Harry's hand again.

But Harry was too anxious to really even care what she said. If he didn't leave right now, he was sure he was going to do something he might regret. He simply nodded, stood up; almost ripping his hand from hers and strode over to the door and walked out.

**Inside the Three Broomsticks as Harry flees out!**

"Where's Harry going?" Ron said immediately as he saw his best mate flee the bar. Draco's head snapped up from his meat pie.

"I don't know, maybe we should follow." He mumbled in return.

"Alright, I'm bringing the treacle tart with me though." Ron said as he dropped a few Galleons on the table. Draco rolled his eyes at the Weasley, dropped a few more Galleons and led the way out of the Three Broomsticks.

None of them noticed Dean walking towards Ginny who was still sitting at the booth.

Ron and Draco found Harry sitting on a rock and away from the shops a few metres down from the Three Broomsticks.

"Mate, you ok? You basically ran out. Did Ginny say something?" Ron asked as he sat next to Harry. Draco stayed standing, although the concern from his eyes could've burned through Harry's head.

"Ginny and I already finished talking. I only walked out cos...uh...I needed air." Harry lamely finished, he told himself that it was partially true.

"You're lying Potter." Draco said almost immediately.

Harry wondered how Draco even knew.

He sighed. "Dean came in. I was already having trouble dealing with what Ginny and I were talking about. I was scared I'd do something I would regret." Harry eventually said.

Ron turned a nasty shade of red.

"That disgusting tosspot! I'm gonna show him what it feels like to have my fist in his face." Ron yelled as he stood up and made his way back.

"Ron!"

"Weasley!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time, as they hurriedly followed him.

Harry found it highly amusing and highly respectful that Draco seemed to be getting along with Ron without too many biting insults.

They jogged back to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Draco directly behind Ron.

As Ron barged through the door he froze, effectively making Harry and Draco bash straight into him.

"Ron! What are you-" Harry never finished his sentence because he thought his heart might have stopped.

"Oh that is not good." Draco mumbled behind Harry.

"DEAN!" Ron roared.

Over in the booth where Harry and Ginny used to be, was now Dean wrapped around Ginny and making-out with her so heavily their faces almost weren't visible; just a big tangle of arms and legs.

The entire Three Broomsticks went quiet as Ron yelled. Dean and Ginny pulled apart as though they were opposite sides of a magnet.

Ron charged at Dean, grabbing his robes and lifting him off his feet. He had a few inches on Dean so it made it a lot easier to seem intimidating.

"Ron stop it!" Ginny yelled, pulling on his sleeve. The effect was only to make Ron's face flush more red; if that was possible.

Harry had gone pale white at the sight of Ginny and Dean kissing. It was hard for him to process Ginny's actions. One second saying sorry and apologizing profusely and the next wrapped like an eel around Dean. It made him so so mad and so disappointed simultaneously. His head began to feel whoozy and Draco seemed to realize because he had a hold on Harry's waist from behind.

No-one noticed Draco's stark red blush on his pale face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?! How dare you touch my sister whilst she's with Harry! How dare you have the nerve to come here and do it again with her!" Ron spat in Dean's face.

"Mate, I'm sorry I-"

But Ron interrupted. "I'm gonna re-arrange your face so bad that your mum wont' even recognize you, you filthy bastard!"

The threat seemed to awaken Harry from his daze and he rushed towards Ron, pulling him off Dean.

"Ron, calm down, you're in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. He's not worth it right now, we can deal with it later." Harry hissed in Ron's ear.

"Harry! What the hell are you defending him for?! He screwed Ginny, ruined your relationship! And now he has the nerve to make out with her in public!" Ron said, pulling himself out of Harry's grip.

"I'm in no way defending him, but causing a scene wont' do anything. I'm pissed off to Ron, why wouldn't I be? But we'll deal with it later when we're in private." Harry said softly, his eyes narrowing at Dean.

Ron huffed. He turned around and Harry sighed in relief...but he sighed too soon. Before he knew it Ron had swung back around and punched Dean straight in the nose sending him flying to the floor.

"Shit! Ron!!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ron and pulling him back, but Ron had a lot more muscle on him and Harry was having trouble holding him back.

Ginny was now huddled into the corner of the booth, eyes wide in fear.

Draco darted forward, grabbed Ron's other shoulder and they both restrained him back.

"You're fuckin' lucky that Malfoy and Harry are holding me back or I would've pummelled you to mash by now!" Ron said as he spat down at Dean.

Ron was panting really hard and it took a few seconds for him to calm down. He shook himself out of Draco and Harry. Ron glared at Ginny, eventually shaking his head and striding out.

There was a minute of awkward silence in the entire Three Broomsticks; the only sound was the whimpering of Dean still lying on the floor.

Ginny finally began to shift out of her seat and said "Harry I'm sorry I-"

But he didn't let her finish.

"No Ginny. Don't say you're sorry. I forgave you before, but I really don't get it right now. You apologize and say how sorry you are about hurting me and if you sincerely meant that you wouldn't have done this." Harry said strongly, gesturing towards Dean.

Harry turned to Draco. "Could you fix his nose?" Draco raised his eyebrow in question, but otherwise walked forward and waved his wand over Dean's nose and it healed.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled as he got off the floor and reached for Ginny for balance. This only seemed to aggravate Harry and Draco even more.

"Don't thank me; I didn't do that for you." Draco snapped.

Harry sighed. "Let's go Draco." Before they managed to head out Ginny's voice interrupted them again.

"Harry please..."

Harry turned back around, but he simply shook his head at her and led the way out. Draco sent one last scathing look at Ginny before following Harry.

**Harry POV FIRST PERSON**

I cringed at the fact that the event that just happened would most likely be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, but I couldn't care less right now.

Ginny was more infuriating than.....so infuriating I couldn't even think of a comparison.

"Harry?" Draco's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and was startled to realize how close he stood to me. His silver-grey eyes were smouldering. I gulped.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I've felt better." I said, my eyes flickering around his pale face.

Draco leaned in slightly. My heart jumped.

"Harry! Malfoy!"

We jumped apart as we saw Ron marching towards us.

"Tell Kinsley I'm going home, I can't stand going back to work right now." He said, seemingly not noticing how close Draco and I was.

"Sure, I'll floo him, I'm not going back either, I need to...go home and think." I said, subtly taking a step back from Draco. Everything was happening to fast for me to realize what was going on right now.

Ron nodded at me, his face still red and his forehead creased with wrinkles.

"Cya mate. Bye Malfoy."

When Ron left, Draco looked at me again.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go." I replied.

As we walked to the Apparition point, we had to pass Three Broomsticks. I told myself not to look inside but I did anyway. Ginny had her hands pressed to Dean's face.

I sighed in disgust. A new found hate arose in me.

Yanking Draco's hand and ignoring the spark that went through me, I dragged him faster to the Apparition point.

**END.**

**Hey guys! I know that was the crappiest ending EVER! But it's getting late and university starts tomorrow and I really really wanted to get this finished. So i'm sorry if it was rushed! But I hope you liked it. I changed Ron's character a bit, a more mature, yet still hot-headed best friend of Harry. I really hope you enjoyed the subtleness I tried to incorporate into this chapter =). Please read and review!! You guys are my greatest motivation.**

**Review Replies:**

_**PottersLittleSister:**_** haha very true! Except Harry's just a liitttlee pre-occupied but I tried to incorporate his attraction to Draco in this chapter, although still subtle! It's getting there! I really hope you like this one. Please let me know if I blab and waffle too much. Sometimes I feel like I do!**

_**Lord Archeron:**_** I'm very glad to hear you liked the duel scene =). I spent quite a bit of time trying to co-ordinate spells and looking up on the internet and stuff! Thanx for the idea! Later in the story there just might be one ;). Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Peachy: **_**hahah yeh I suspect you might dislike her even more in this chapter! Well hopefully by the end of it =). Yeah i agree with you to. I was writing rather late at night and I just wanted it over with! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. The First Touch

**Hey guys. I'm sure you all hate me because I SUCK at updating and I didn't let you guys know that I wasn't able to. So if you hate me...well I can understand! Basically I've had a shit year and just wasn't motivated to do anything...and I mean anything. Anywho. So it's my Summer holidays now and I vowed to myself to get off my ass and do something. So I'm starting with continuing with this story!! I hope you forgive my crappiness and enjoy this chapter =D. **

**I want to give special recognition to **_**PottersLittleSister**_** who gave me the main outline to this next chapter =). I wouldn't have this chapter without her! So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: look back to chapter one for this**

**.......HD.......HD = interval break.**

**Third Person**

Harry and Draco apparated back to Draco's house, just outside the wards; they landed clumsily.

"Harry, maybe you should-

"Come on! I need a drink, what kind of drinks do you have?" Harry interrupted him as they half stormed, half tripped into the doorway of the house.

Diddy appeared at the doorway. "Welcome back Master Malfoy and Master Harry. May I-

"Bring me a large firewhiskey.....in the largest glass you have." Harry said thoughtfully striding right past Diddy and leaving an alarmed Draco behind.

"Diddy please make some dinner as well, just the usual." Draco said softly, gaining his composure back and swiftly making after Harry. Diddy obediently nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Draco headed towards Harry's suite.

"Potter!!" He yelled loudly, banging on the door. No sound.

"Potter! Might I remind you this is my house and if I want to come in, I will."

Still no sound.

"Fine! I'm coming in!". He waved his wand over the door and it clicked open. As soon as he walked in, he wished he hadn't.

Harry was lying on the bed, shirtless, his glasses flung carelessly aside, wand at the bottom of the bed and a tortured expression on his face.

He looked absolutely delicious.

"Potter?" Draco said cautiously, yet sternly.

"So now it's back to Potter is it?" Harry replied tonelessly.

"Well yes, when you're looking like a deadbeat alcoholic". Draco said, although secretly he thought something else.

Harry sat up and glared at Draco.

"Where's the FireWhiskey?" he demanded.

"Polite as always." Draco said slightly bitterly. "Diddy?" he said loudly. A puff of smoke; and Diddy appeared juggling two tumblers, a large bottle of Firewhiskey, two plates of steak and mashed potatoes and cutlery.

Draco hid the amused smile threatening to burst forth on his mouth. Instead he flicked his wand and the dishes and cutlery floated elegantly to a table in the corner. "Thank You Diddy, please don't disturb us unless there is an emergency". Draco said kindly, but firmly. Diddy bowed and disappeared with another puff of smoke.

Before Draco could even take a step towards the table, Harry had already started pouring the drinks into the tumbler and swallowed his in one go before offering one to Draco.

"TRY not to intoxicate yourself too much. I'm sure Kinsley would not appreciate you bumbling around the arena getting hit by every offensive spell known to wizard kind." Draco said with a monotone voice whilst downing his drink.

...

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm sloooo happyyyyy! SLOOO HAPPYYY!" Harry drunkenly said falling onto the King size bed with a near empty Firewhiskey bottle in his hand.

"Gimmmeee that!" Draco mumbled, reaching for the bottle but failing as he tripped over his own feet and fell face-first sprawled on the expensive Persian carpet.

"HAHAHAHAH you're such a foooool Drraco." Harry slurred; rolling over the bed and falling next to Draco with a grunt.

Draco rolled over to look at Harry. "Jesus Harry, you should get riidd of those glasses of...of yours." He stumbled through the sentence.

"Why should I doo that Draco? Huh?" Harry mumbled in return, eyes slightly fluttering shut.

"Cos your eyes looks puurrtyy. Their so..greeeeEEn." Draco said, giggling as he said green.

"Ohhh really?" Harry said, giggling in return. "Well I'll take them off then! Shall I?" He continued whilst clumsily reaching for them and flinging them across the side of the room with abandon. "Betterrr?" Harry purred whilst inelegantly crawling his way closer to Draco.

Draco seemed to have sobered up a huge notch as he saw Harry's face so close to his own.

He swallowed.

"Um yehhh..yehh Harry. That's betterrr." The alcohol however, didn't stop him from slightly slurring as he attempted to sit up. "Maybe....maybe we should call it a night, ya know? I think we're both pretty off." He said softly.

"Awwww but Drayyy!" Harry giggled. "Drayyyyyyy. We were just talking about how nice my eyes were!" He followed Draco in sitting up.

He abruptly threw himself into Draco's unexpected grasp. "You weren't LYING now where you? Mmm?" he mumbled, staring into his face.

Draco was pretty sure there was a very large torch in his pants. And having Harry's top half of his body unintentionally pushing against it, did not; in the slightest, help.

"Of course not..." Draco replied softly, trying really hard to not do anything he might regret in the morning.

Harry giggled again before his eyes began to droop. His hands began to get limp and his upper body was placing more and more pressure on Draco's not-so-subtle erection.

"Harry!...Harry?" Draco said, any slurring of the words now gone.

"You got nice...nice skin Drraaco. So much nicer than that bint Ginny...sttupid Ginny." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, maybe you should lie-

Draco's sentence was cut short as Harry finally passed out, landing forward; lips pushing onto Draco's before slipping down...his head landing in between Draco's crossed legs.

There was a moment where time seemed to just stop.

Harry's face in Draco's lap. Draco's eyes; wide as saucers.

Then everything snapped back into reality again.

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's face, hoping he hadn't suffocated or something. He quickly whipped out his wand, levitated Harry onto the bed. With a slight flush on his face, he flicked his wrist elegantly and Harry's clothes were removed and replaced by one of Draco's personal silver robes. He walked over to where his glasses lay carelessly on the floor, picked them up and placed them softly on the bedside counter.

After he cleaned all the bottles, the stains on the Persian carpet and the now cold dinner plates, he took a moment to take in what had just actually transpired.

He'd kissed Harry. This wasn't right. He'd told himself he wouldn't give into such temptation when he was technically in a relationship with Ginerva. Then again, it wasn't like he returned the kiss. Harry sort of...fell on him. He cast tempus and realized it was actually very late and if he didn't sleep soon he'd have a headache AND a lecture from Kinsley for being late to attend to the Aurors. He sighed, glancing back at Harry and decided he'd have to deal with what happened later. Well...depending if Harry even remembers.

With another sigh, he exited the room and headed towards his Grande suite ready for; hopefully some good sleep.

......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD.......HD......HD......

Harry felt like a sizzling frying pan had crashed over his head. His eyes were actually painful to open as he felt the sleep in his eye digging into his eyeballs. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. What the hell happened? Looking down he noticed he was wearing one of my Draco's robes. What the?....He grabbed his wand and cast tempus......SHIT!

Harry scrambled out of bed and dashed into the bathroom; brushing and showering as physically fast as possible. Tripping out of the bathroom he ran to Draco's Grade suite; banging on the door.

"DRACO! DRACO! WE'RE SO LATE!!". He was still trying to pull his belt through his pant loops when the door slowly swung open to reveal a somewhat smug Draco in a silver shirt and black suit pants.

"Calm down Harry. I firecalled Kinsley an hour ago and told him you were suffering from some intense stomach contraction and that I would attend to it as soon as possible. Honestly though, he seemed more interested that I was firecalling him and not Ginerva." Draco said whilst slowly leading Harry back to his own suite.

"Oh...right. Well um, thanks." Harry replied awkwardly whilst finally buckling his belt on.

"So how are you feeling?" Draco said whilst he watched with slight exasperation as Harry searched the room for his shirt.

"Um...alright. My head's banging a bit though." Harry mumbled as he still searched. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Harry, I know you don't want to get noticed in public because of who you are. But really, I think you do get noticed more from the disgusting potato sacks that you wear." Draco said whilst walking to the closet in the corner of the room.

Harry's head snapped up at Draco's insult; mouth hanging open like a goldfish. "I do not wear potato sacks thank you very much."

"Mmm....well maybe you should invest in a couple of mirrors, yes?" Draco said, but the insult was watered down by his mischievous smirk he sent Harry's way.

The very odd feeling in Harry's stomach re-appeared at Draco's devious smirk. He quickly shook it off; he was beginning to get some idea as to what it might be and he didn't like it. Not right now.

"Ok here, wear this. It's not too tight so you should be able to move around comfortably in arena training today...not to mention sitting down and doing all that paper work you didn't do yesterday, although I don't blame you." Draco said as he passed Harry some black slacks and a very dark green shirt.

"Draco, I'm already residing in your house, not to mention eating your food, making Diddy do more work than ordinary; I don't want to be taking your clothes to." Harry said softly, but still taking the clothes from Draco's hand.

Draco smiled.

"Oh shut up Potter....now hurry up and get dressed, that lie to Kinsley won't work forever." He said, whilst walking out of the suite.

"Wait Draco! Do you um...happen to remember anything that happened yesterday? I don't really recall much." Harry said after him.

Draco froze.

"Get dressed Harry, you don't want to get in trouble." He replied, walking slightly faster over to his Grande suite.

Harry eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration. Draco was hiding something from him; he had no choice however but to let it go...for now.

His still felt a bit woozy whilst getting dressed. Luckily some of that dissipated as Diddy brought in a full English Breakfast. He scarfed is down, grabbed his wand and headed down the grand staircase to find Draco somewhat impatiently waiting on a couch near the door. He stood up as Harry walked up to him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry...was really hungry." Harry said at the questioning look from Draco.

"That's ok, you are looking...mm... a little thin." He replied with a smirk.

"What? I'm not th-

"Come on!" Draco interrupted him, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

He half pulled-half dragged Harry to the apparition point and with double pop's the alleyway was left empty with only the remnants of cloudy smoke to be seen.

"UGHFJDLSAJFSIDJ."

"Eloquent as ever Harry." Draco said as he pulled Harry to his feet. Harry brushed all the ash and soot of himself as he said "I hate floo."

"Harry!!"

They both looked up as Ron came fast-walking down the hallway.

"Are you alright? Apparently you had some stomach thing?" Ron said as he eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Yeh...uhh I'm ok now. I think I just didn't feel well after yesterday, you know?" Harry said, pulling out the "Ginny" card to stop Ron's suspicious.

"Ah k...well as long as you're feeling ok Kinsley wants us back in the arena in about 10." He said slowly looking at Draco as though wondering what he's still doing here.

"I'll see you soon Harry...Weasley. Gonna go check in with Kinsley." Draco said as he walked off with a small smile.

Harry and Ron watched him go.

"He seems cheerful." Ron said. "What happened?" he continued.

Harry snorted.

"He's a good guy Ron. Come on, you know that." Harry said as he led the way down the hallway.

"Yeh...doesn't mean I like it." Ron mumbled as they entered the arena.

"Ah Harry! There you are. How are you feeling?" Kinsley said as they shook off their heavy wizard robes.

"Yeh I'm feeling better...just not feeling good this morning." Harry said, not quite looking him in the eye.

"That's alright. Although umm...living with Healer Malfoy?" Kinsley said in a slightly hushed tone.

"It's a long story." Harry sighed.

"Right ok, as long as you're alive." He replied; walking off laughing at his own joke.

Ron and Harry looked at each other with raised eyebrows before heading over to Professor Flitwick.

"Ah Weasley, Potter. Hope you're feeling better Potter. Ok I decided the arena is an old building. Came across a lot of them in my time and they can be more difficult than you expect." He mumbled the last sentence.

They nodded to each other and headed straight in.

20 MINUTES LATER

Harry was panting so hard and his mouth was so dry he couldn't swallow properly. He was sporting a large gash on his right leg, a throbbing migraine, a broken arm and his chest was covered with slashes-leaving Draco's shirt almost non-existent.

He was hiding behind an old broken down pillar hoping no-one would spot him.

"INCARCEROUS!"

Harry ducked, but his luck was out as he felt the ropes tighten over his body. He began to see small dots in the corner of his eyes. He could feel the ropes pressing against his chest wounds and against the huge gash on his right leg. He could tell this was cast from a relatively powerful wizard...Ron or something.

He tried to sit up but fell down face first.

He knew no more.

......HD.....HD......HD......HD.....HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

"He looked really tired this morning when he came in....Malfoy what did you do?"

"I didn't DO anything. Shut it Weasley, I'm trying to heal."

"Harry doesn't usually perform like this, he must be very ill. Have you checked him for anything serious Malfoy?"

"Malfoy! Stop prodding him!"

"I'm not-

"Guys! Shut up, you're giving me an even larger migraine than I already have." Harry said. He opened his eyes and saw the frustrated and concerned faces of Ron, Draco and Kinsley.

"What happened?" Harry said as he carefully tried to sit up.

Draco softly pushed him back down again.

"You passed out when you were hit by incarcerous. You wouldn't wake up even after enervate." Draco applied elegantly waving his wand over Harry's chest.

"Potter you've never performed so poorly. If you were really ill you shouldn't have come. I mean, you know the rules. If you're too ill don't turn up because you could hurt more than necessary. We had to stop the whole simulation we got so worried." Kinsley said softly, but firmly.

"I know Kinsley, I'm sorry I didn't think I was THAT ill." Harry mumbled, slightly flushed from lying. He was never great at it.

"Harry if Malfoy did anyt-

"Ron, DRACO didn't do anything. Relax. I told you...I was just...not feeling well you know?" Harry interrupted Ron, giving him a knowing look.

"Ok no need to ruin this talk, but Harry needs to rest. His body has been weakened even more from the fight and from what I can see he still has a bit of a migraine. It'll take him some time to get healed up." Draco said professionally.

"Too right Malfoy. Weasley, come with me. I'll give you about 10 minutes and then back to arena." Kinsley said as he led Ron out of the Healing room. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, nodded and headed out.

As the door closed shut Harry looked over at Draco.

"I didn't think they'd believe it so easily." He said guiltily.

"Harry, stop feeling so guilty, you needed to cut loose for one night. Everyone can understand that." Draco said as he waved his wand over his stomach one last time before sitting down on the chair beside Harry's bed.

"Yeh true..." Harry mumbled. "So um... listen, I know it might have been a little rude of me to demand to drink when we came back to your place. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Harry, it's not like I didn't want to join you." Draco said. "Besides, it was funny to watch you all boozed up." Draco continued with a small laugh.

"What? I thought you said you couldn't remember anything?" Harry said slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Draco froze. He almost never slips like that.

"Ok, so maybe I remember a bit. It isn't much. You were mumbling a lot and you know...falling over and stuff." Draco said quickly.

"Draco, you said you know me well. Well I've worked with you just as long as you've worked with me. And I know you're hiding something." Harry said, now sitting completely up.

"Harry it was nothing, you were just acting really funny. Slipping and everything." Draco said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Did I say anything, do anything?" Harry inquired.

Draco smiled a bit at that.

"Oh come on, tell me!" Harry said, laughing a bit. "Did I trip over my own feet or something?"

"Well you just sorta passed out in my lap, that's all." Draco said softly, trying to look casual about it.

"Oh...oh really?" Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, Yeah it was pretty amusing." Draco finished.

The awkwardness seemed to make time slow down.

Draco quickly stood up to break the tension. "Ok let me just take one last look, all you're wounds seemed to have healed. Do you still have a migraine?"

"Not really, just a light throbbing." Harry replied looking at Draco hovering over him. The funny feeling in his stomach had returned and he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"Ok, here's a potion for it, after an hour or two it should dissipate." Draco said, leaning over Harry to place the bottle on the table next to his bed.

When Draco leaned over Harry's breathe hitched. His face was so close and he could smell Draco's vanilla...was it vanilla? cologne.

"Nice cologne." Harry blurted out, his face very slightly flushed.

Draco halted on his way back to standing straight. Looking down at Harry he smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." Draco said standing straight again.

Harry didn't seem to understand why the situation was just so awkward. They'd been friends for years now. Yet, that stupid feeling was still in his stomach, Draco was staring at him weirdly and he had just complimented Draco's cologne after going a little breathless when he was close.

"Ok I'll let you rest up Harry." Draco said finally before turning and leaving.

For some reason, Harry began panicking.

"Wait Draco!" He quickly said.

Draco turned around.

"Yes? You alright?" Draco knew he sounded strained.

"Are you SURE nothing else happened? Like anything?" Harry said; he felt there was something that Draco just wasn't telling him and it was really frustrating him.

"You really wanna know Harry?" Draco said, turning around to face him.

"...Did I curse you or something? Merlin, did I hurt you? You sound really wary." Harry said worriedly, trying to sit up straighter but only wincing in pain.

Draco strided over to the bed and softly pushed him down with his shoulder. "Lie down, you're weaker than usual."

"Draco, what happened? Stop acting all mysterious!" Harry said, beginning to sound desperate.

Draco hesitated for a second.

The next thing Harry knew, Draco's lips pressed were against his, the palms of his hands were resting on the pillow on either side of his head and his eyelashes were fluttering against his face.

And then it was over. Draco was standing up straight again. A light red flush across his cheeks and his fists clenched.

Harry was certain he looked like a gaping goldfish.

"That's what happened." Draco said. "Get some rest Harry." He continued, but this time turning around and very swiftly exited the room; leaving Harry dumbfounded and confused.

**There you go =). I hope you like it and once again I hope you don't hate me for being a crap author! **


	8. What in Merlin's name!

**Hey guys =). Here's Chapter 8! I hope you like it so far. Please review and let me know how you think it's going. I think I have a plot in mind, although right now it's a little hazy. So if you think I'm just blabbing, let me know!**

**Also, I just realized the crap setting out of the last chapter and it was because I had uploaded it has a "plain text" so I'll do it differently this time and hopefully it won't look like crap!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter =D.**

**.....HD......HD = interval break**

**THIRD PERSON**

Draco breathed heavily as he leant against the entrance door to the healing room. 'Oh good job Draco! You just bloody kissed Harry; he's probably having a fit inside' Draco thought. Running his hand through his immaculate hair, he told himself he'd deal with it later; seeing as he was sure Harry would approach him about it. And with that, he strode back to the arena.

**BACK IN THE HEALING ROOM**

What the bloody Merlin just happened?

Harry twisted his head and looked around. Had he just slipped into some alternate universe? He pinched himself on the arm; only to be rewarded with a wince and a red mark.

Ok...so he hadn't slipped into some other universe.

He stared at the ceiling and thought back to the feeling of Draco's lips. They were soft...softer than expected. The odd sensation in his stomach had only intensified after that kiss. Harry was almost certain he had figured out what that feeling was, but he really wasn't sure whether it was genuine or whether it was...a "rebound" feeling. The whole situation with Ginny had been abrupt and...well disastrous.

And what would happen if Ron had found out about what had just transpired? Harry was confident he wouldn't be too pleased; not to mention the general public...and Ginny and Hermione and the Weasley's...

A sudden realization came across Harry. He bolted upright; ignoring the slight throbbing across his chest.

He was gay?!

Well....no he couldn't be. He had dated several women. Perhaps bisexual? But wouldn't you know if you were bisexual? It doesn't just come smacking you in the face does it?

And why oh why did this have to happen NOW? Now of all time!? Honestly, he was still trying to recuperate himself after finding out about Ginny. For Merlin's sake, he hadn't even gone back to his own home yet!!

Right, well the first step would be to talk to Draco he thought to himself. See where he's standing in all of this.

Harry nodded to himself. 'Yes' he thought to himself. 'Take it one step at a time.'

And with that as his last thought, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep away all the problems that had suddenly come bursting forth.

......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

The sound of a bustling trolley came into Harry's mind.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a trolley of food being wheeled to the side of his bed.

Sitting up he reached for a cup of tea and a finger sandwhich.

"Ah Harry". Kinsley said as he strode in, the clicking of his shoes echoing in the large room. "I hope you're feeling better; if you feel up to it there's another hour left in the arena before the rest finish their paper work." He continued as he stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, the migraine's gone and everything's healed up; I'll just finish this sandwich up and I'll be down in 5." Harry replied confidently.

"Alright." He nodded and headed out. "Oh! And Harry; remember, if you're not feeling too well, please don't come in to work. To be honest, and you probably know this; you're the most talented Auror in training, I hate to see you get hurt like that." And with that, he was out of the room.

Harry sighed before swallowing the last bite of egg salad finger sandwich.

He was in the midst of pulling Draco's fixed shirt back on and folding the healing gown on the bed when the door swung open and Draco walked in.

"Harry." He said as acknowledgement. Harry nodded in return; he knew Draco was the master of pretending things just didn't happen.

"Let me take one last look at your wounds before you leave back to the arena." He said as he waved his wand over his chest, his right thigh, his arms and finally his head. "Ok, you seem to be fine; energy wise, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I feel...great actually. Revitalized." Harry replied, neutrally staring at Draco's face.

He nodded before saying "Great. Looks like you didn't need that head potion." He reached for the potion on the bed side table.

There was a moment of silence before Harry broke it.

"Listen Draco, about before; I just wan-

"You should head over to the arena Harry, Kinsley's waiting for you." Draco interrupted him.

After a moment of another silence Harry said "Ok. But we're talking about this later Draco. I know what you're trying to do right now, but don't think it's going to work again."

Draco nodded in return before allowing Harry to pass by him. As he passed by, Harry's hand brushed past Draco's and the feeling appeared back in Harry's stomach with a vengeance.

He had to walk double-time towards the exit to stop himself from turning around and talking to Draco.

He briskly walked out into the hallway and before he knew it he stood outside the arena door. Opening the door he headed over to Flitwick.

"Potter...not surprised o see you back here after this morning. You always were the strangely courageous one." He said before giving Harry a quick once-over of his now recovered injuries. "Ok, well since you're here I assume you want to get back in?"

Harry nodded at this. He felt he really needed to let of some steam.

"Right; the simulation is still the old building. You know the rules; no Unforgivables, no Dark curses and everything else is allowed." Flitwick almost recited.

Harry gave a quick nod before running in.

He ducked a Bat-Bogey Hex from one of the ex-Durmstrang students and cast Expelliarmus followed by Incarcerous on a momentarily confused Seaumus before diving behind a broken down pillar to avoid a Confundus charm sent by Ron.

Spinning around on his feet he spotted another man running away from him. Lying flat on the ground he cast Levicorpus at him before rolling to his right to avoid a Rictusempra from a now recovered Seamus.

He jumped to his feet and quickly yelled Protego around himself as he bolted for another pillar. He leapt over a huge piece of broken building and simultaneously cast Locomotor Mortis at an ex-Beauxbatons student before awkwardly landing on the balls of his feet.

He just managed to avoid an Obscuro by Ron by diving to his left but wasn't as lucky as he felt a Stinging Hex hit his knee. With a cry he managed to semi-crawl his way behind another pillar before quickly casting Finite Incantatem.

Glancing around he saw Ron and Seamus locked in an intense duel, ignoring everyone else. He shook his head. Harry smirked to himself as he thought, 'After almost 3 yrs, and that Gryffindor competition is still there'.

"STUPEFY!"

Harry looked up to see a jet of red zoom right past his head and explode a statue. He quickly ducked, rolled behind a bush and looked up to see who the caster was.

The ex-Durmstrang student came charging at him; wand raised.

"CONFUNDO!"

"TARANTALLEGRA!" Harry yelled as he blindly tried to run from the bush.

Harry; being Harry, was lucky enough to miss the Confundus charm but unlucky enough to run straight into Ron's Rictusempra that was actually targeted to Seamus who; ironically enough had run into the Confundus charm.

Harry went down giggling.

Seamus dropped his wand in confusion.

And Ron was left standing smug.

At that, the simulation stopped and they were once again lying in an ordinary room. The only sounds being the panting and grunting, [and giggling] of the Auror's in training.

"Alright come on! Up we get. Finite Incantatem!" Flitwick cast at Harry and then proceeded to move around the room helping others.

Harry pushed himself up and grimaced at the once-again ripped and dirty of shirt of Draco's before meeting half-way with Ron and heading over to the adjoined healing room.

"That's the Harry we know mate!" Ron said with a smile clapping him on the back.

Harry had no physical injuries, apart from the small cuts and bruises that he'd gotten from diving so much. Despite Ron being one of the last ones standing at the end, he had slashes all over his back and was limping slightly from a fractured ankle.

Once again, they were last to be treated.

"Weasley, come forward and just sit here." Draco said, indicating towards the bed. Ron gently placed himself down as Draco elegantly waved his wand over his ankle and his back before repairing his shirt. He handed a yellow-y looking potion to him. "Your ankles been healed but this should remove the throbbing." Ron nodded before gingerly hopping off the bed.

Draco moved his focus to Harry.

"Potter, please step forward." Draco said slightly stoically.

Harry resisted the urge to shake his head but stepped up the same.

"Well, this is more like it." Draco said whilst doing a very brief check-over.

"Told you Harry was one of the best." Ron said smugly as he downed the potion.

"And I never doubted that statement Weasley." Draco mumbled as he repaired his ripped shirt that Harry was currently occupying. He was trying very hard not to stare at his chest as he did so, although this proved difficult as the shirt did sit very snugly on Harry.

As he finished up Seamus poked his head through the door.

"Hey guys, we're on lunch, wanna go?"

"Yeh sure, come on Harry." Ron said as he started heading out through the door.

Harry was still subtly staring at Draco.

"Ok, um...wanna come Draco?" he said. He knew Ron and perhaps Seamus wouldn't be too pleased at this, but he really wasn't thinking about that right now.

"Sure." He said as he cleaned up the last of the supplies before following Harry out.

They walked side by side down the hallway listening to Ron and Seamus's conversation about the better Quidditch team; the Falcons or the Cannons.

As Harry reached the floo point and was proceeding to reach for the floo pot a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry?"

Harry slowly turned to be faced with a cautious looking Ginny who had clearly gotten up from the table she was sitting from. He couldn't believe his luck; someone really wanted to make his life a living hell.

He frowned slightly and turned to the rest before saying "You guys go first, I'll catch up with you guys later." They all shuffled slightly before nodding and disappearing with a big poof of green smoke. Draco gave a wary face at them before following.

Harry turned and faced Ginny.

"I don't want to be rude Ginny, but you have to stop coming into my work and trying to talk to me now cos you know...I've been inconsistent enough these past few days. Kinsley wouldn't like it." Harry said before taking seat and prompting Ginny to do the same.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry; this is last time I promise." She said clasping her hands together.

"Ok...so, why are you here? I thought we figured out we needed time apart and from what I saw, you were doing fine at that." Harry said, a little bitterly.

"Harry I don't even know what I'm doing here! I just...I know I've betrayed you, but I just want you to know I tried! It's not like I just gave in really quickly. I just want you to know that." Ginny burst out, her eyes going wide in desperation.

"Yes...but you STILL gave in." Harry said in return.

"Doesn't the fact that I tried count for anything?" She said loudly.

"Well, I guess not really because the mature thing to have done if you were tempted was to TALK to me about it! And if you were really curious about how you felt about Dean, then the right move was to break up with me and go out with him; not that I would've liked it. But it would've been the mature way to handle the situation. Not "try" then give up and go behind my back and have sex with him! Not only that, the second we tell each other we need time apart you're already snogging his face off." Harry yelled; he was now standing up and towering over Ginny.

Usually in arguments, Ginny always had something to say. This case, however...

She simply sat there staring at Harry's towering figure and glowering face before looking back down at her clasped hands.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. You're right; we just need a break from each other. I promise I'll just stay away and not do anything...silly." Ginny finally said staring back at Harry.

He slowly sat back down; in slight shock.

"Ginny; I think you and I both know the break we need from each other is going to be permanent." He said slowly, hoping she'd just get the hint and not go all dramatic on him.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait. Are you saying you don't EVER want to get back together?" she said softly.

"Ginny you were the one who told me that you love me but you don't love me. And I told you in return that I didn't feel that way towards you, I thought we made that clear." He said firmly.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't give it another chance!" she said, now standing up.

"Honestly! What the hell?! I can't keep up with you! One minute you're saying you don't love me; fair enough! The next you go make-out with Dean and now you're back to saying you want me again! What is going on with you?!!" Harry hissed, standing up and bracing his hands on the table in front of him.

For a moment it looked like she was going to yell back. But she didn't; she simply blinked in confusion before slowly backing away from Harry.

"I'm...I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what's going on." She stuttered, backing away further; eyes wide.

Harry frowned.

"Ginny, are you feeling ok?"

"Um... Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I don't know what just happened...I don't..." She looked around for a bit.

"Ginny...seriously, what is going on?" Harry said, this time forcefully. She seemed really....confused. Almost confounded; but not.

But just like that, she was fine again.

"I'm fine Harry, sorry. But yeah, like I said, I'm sorry I betrayed you like that and I'm sorry that I hurt you the way I did, but; I like Dean now. I feel bad keeping the house so you can just keep it and I'm moving in with Dean tonight. He's going to give me a magical room so Maria won't know." She said matter-of-factly, like nothing odd had happened.

Harry stared at her as though she'd grown another head.

"Wh-

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think it's finally just over between us." She said a little sadly before reaching over and giving him a brief hug.

Harry was too bewildered to even register it and before he knew it she had softly said goodbye and disappeared into the floo.

Harry looked around. What in Merlin's beard had happened? Today had to be the weirdest day of his life. Draco had kissed him, he was having....feelings in his stomach whenever Draco was near, Ginny had just stated she wanted one thing before acting as though it had never happened.

Something was not right. Specifically, something wasn't right with Ginny. She had looked really confused at herself for a while as though she'd been charmed or something.

He had forgotten it was lunch and was going to head over to his office to just think things through before the floo burst open in flames again and 3 people stepped out.

"Harry! You didn't come so we just decided to come back, after a huge lunch of course." Said Seamus, seeming oblivious to Harry's bewildered look that seemed to have permanently stuck to his face.

"Mate? You ok? You look like you've been confunded." Ron said with concern as he approached Harry.

Draco stayed at a distance, but his face said differently.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, just umm...I'm gonna head over to my office." Harry said, slightly stumbling into the hallway.

"But you haven't had lunch!" yelled Ron has Harry disappeared around the corner.

The three of them looked at each other; Draco was about to say something before Kinsley barged in and told Ron and Seamus to do their paper work.

As they headed off, Draco was considering going back to the Healer Department [as he wasn't needed at the Auror's for the rest of the day] but the look on Harry's face before stopped him.

Taking a quick glance at the empty hallway, he briskly strode towards Harry's office trying to look inconspicuous; a little difficult if you're wearing a long white coat and looking impeccable.

He gave a sharp tap on Harry's door.

It slowly swung open to reveal Harry going through some paper work. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Draco standing there.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Does there have to be something wrong for me to come visit?" Draco said casually, strolling in the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Well...no, but this is the first time you've visited." Harry said, watching Draco as he sat down on a chair on the other side of his table. "Listen it's nice for you to visit but I really gotta get this pape-

"What happened between you and Ginerva?" Draco said boldly, interrupting him.

"What?! Nothing happened!" Harry said; trying to sound convincing but failing miserably as he yelled the sentence instead of saying it.

"Come on Harry, I don't want to pry but I know you're lying and I know something happened because you looked paler than snow when we came back from lunch." Draco said, leaning forward.

Draco's grey-silver eyes seemed to penetrate right through Harry.

"Nothing happened, she was just...acting weirdly that's all." Harry said cryptically.

"Cut the bullcrap Harry. What happened?" Draco insisted.

"What! Why should I even tell you?! YOU don't even want to talk about what happened earlier this morning when I tried to ask you! And now you're demanding to know what happened between me and Ginny? I don't think so!" Harry half-yelled, trying to change the subject but only succeeded in acting defensive.

There was a slight pause before Draco spoke.

"Ok. I think you can't deny that there's a little something between us. Don't lie and tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you in the Healing Room." Draco said, looking Harry square in the eye although he had leaned back a bit.

"But I'm not gay." Harry blurted out.

"Does it have to be about being gay? So maybe you like both women and men; what's the big deal? That's not even the problem." Draco stated.

"I've dated women all my life; I can't just suddenly LIKE men. It's doesn't...and what about Ginny? This whole has been a huge disaster. What if....what if this is just...you know a rebound thing?" Harry softly said.

"Well that's up to you to decide if it's a 'rebound thing', but you should let me know, I refuse to be rebound material. I am, still; after all, a Malfoy." Draco said, sniffing a bit.

"But what about Ginny?" Harry said standing up and running his hand through his hair. It seemed he had forgotten the purpose to his conversation with Draco and was more talking to himself.

"What about Ginerva?" Draco said, hoping to get something out of him.

"Well she wa-

He paused and stared at Draco.

"Oh good try Draco. I don't think so." Harry said as he sat back in his chair.

"Why won't you tell me? Have I given you reason so far not to trust me? And I just answered your question about what happened this morning. There's probably more to talk about but I answered the main part." Draco slightly demanded, standing up.

Harry hesitated before slowly standing up. "Ok fine, but Merlin don't tell Ron I told you before I told him, he'll probably throw a fit about it; not to mention what he would do if he found out about what we did this morning."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Ginny and I had decided the other day back at the Three Broomsticks we needed a time-out. We both told each other we didn't feel that strongly for each other anymore. And you remember the next thing we knew Ginny and Dean were snogging like eels. She came in today to tell me she didn't mean to hurt me and then seemed shocked and upset when I told her our time-out would most probably be permanent. Then she got really confused...like she was confunded or something; but not. And then the next second I know she's saying she loves Dean, she's sorry she hurt me, she's going to move in with Dean without telling Maria and she's whooshed into the floo and disappeared." Harry ranted with his hands in his hair.

"She sounds indecisive to me." Draco said.

"No...no it wasn't that. She genuinely seemed confused as to what was going on; like her feelings. She didn't seem to know what was going on with herself." Harry said, eyebrows furrowed.

A small beeping sound went off.

Draco waved his wand elegantly and the alarm went off.

"One of the training Healers need attention, I assume I won't be seeing you until after work. I'll see you back at home. And have a think about what I said." Draco said before turning around.

"Wait! Draco surely you know I can't just go...doing things with you when I'm in this mess. I don't even know if I'm bisexual, Ginny's acting weird a-

Draco's lips were planted on Harry's. His hands resting on his cheeks.

He slowly pulled away. "Stop acting so noble and think about what you want for once." He pulled away from Harry and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned back around, "Think about what I said Harry. I'm a selfish guy, I want you to myself; I can't be with you and have you still half-pining and thinking about Ginerva. But I am a patient guy and I can wait."

With that he left the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Harry dropped into his chair, he felt as though all the energy in him had left when Draco had kissed him.

With realization to what that meant, he groaned in frustration; pulling at his hair before grudgingly going back to his paperwork.

**Ok I'm going to stop it here because it's past 2 in the morning and I feel like a zombie. I know this Chapter might seem a little disjointed, but I tried my best! I promise it'll get better! **

**IMPORTANT: yes I am "thevampiresweetie". I changed my penname due to some reasons. But I'm not some other author stealing a story!**

**Please review =). Since I haven't touched this story in a while, I'd like to know if what I'm writing now is linking smoothly to what I wrote before. **

**And I have a plot planned for the next few chapters so there won't be such tautological waffle anymore! -=D.**


	9. Advice with Hermione

**Ok So here's Chapter 9! Please PLEASE review! I haven't touched this story in so long and I don't know how I'm doing. Feedback = better story! =D. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

**......HD......HD = interval break.**

**Here we go:-**

Harry had read the same sentence for over half an hour.

With an annoyed grunt he stood up and threw the last bit of paperwork in the "tomorrow" basket before stalking out the door.

Ron met up with him as he too finished his paperwork. "Hey mate. You alright?"

"Hey, yeah I'm right." Harry replied avoiding eye contact.

"Did Ginny give you a hard time?" Ron said as they approached the floo.

"Well I wouldn't call it a 'hard' time." Harry replied cryptically.

"Ok Listen, Hermione hasn't seen you in ages and I know she wants to. She thinks I'm up to something and honestly; I am. I'm waiting for the right time to pop the question you know? Come over, tell us about what happened with Ginny and it'd distract her from being so suspicious with me." Ron said in a weirdly hushed tone.

Harry sighed. "Is there anything you can do by yourself?" he said with an amused smile.

Ron smiled a huge smile. "Not without you mate!" clapping him on the back.

He was about to reach for the floo powder before he remembered Draco.

"Oh wait, I'll be over at your house in a few moments, I just gotta tell Draco." Harry said.

"I still don't know why you're living with Malfoy. You guys seem awfully chummy." Ron said resentfully.

"Ron, I've said this so many times. He's a good guy and you know it." Harry said with an annoyed sigh, turning to face him.

"Yeah...But it's Malfoy." Ron mumbled.

"Ron!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll see you at my house in a few minutes." He said as he disappeared in a green puff of smoke.

Harry followed soon after and headed out of the Ministry to the Apparition point. With a bang he appeared in the alleyway and he quickly strode to the entrance of Draco's house.

Entering the mansion he called out Draco's name. He looked in the kitchens and the lower rooms. He was just about to head up the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Draco standing at the top of the stairs...shirtless. Harry had to grab the railing to stop him from doubling-over from the familiar feeling in his stomach.

He felt like he was in some movie. Worse, he felt the girl in the movie.

"You alright Harry?" Draco said, making his way down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, straightening up.

"So did you think about what I said today?" Draco said as he stood in front of Harry.

"Um not really, I haven't really had time. I just came back in a hurry to tell you I'm going to have dinner at Ron's; just for tonight." Harry replied.

A look of disappointment flashed across Draco's face.

"Oh that's alright." Draco said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow morning." He continued before making his way back upstairs again.

"Um ok." Harry said softly before exiting the house.

He couldn't help but feel a bit a tad guilty. Probably because he didn't think very hard on what Draco said. The feeling however didn't dissipate as he apparated outside of Ron and Hermione's place.

After knocking on the door he swallowed hard and tried to will away the feeling in his stomach; it was growing harder than ever.

"Harry!! Oh Harry!" Hermione said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey Hermione. Oh oh oh...a wizard needs to breathe." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in weeks and I start hearing things about you and Ginny?" she said with concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, that's actually half the reason why I'm here. I said I'd tell Ron what happened between me and Ginny today. I'll fill you in on everything else as well." Harry said as he stepped across the threshold.

He followed Hermione past the living room and into the kitchen where, surprisingly Ron was standing by the stove.

"Ron? You're actually cooking?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yeah he wishes, he's just looking over the pot roast that took me half a day to make." Hermione said with an amused smile; nudging Ron over with her hip as she took the spoon from him.

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about it if we just used house elves." Ron said.

"Ron we've been through this." Hermione said as she fished out the roasted vegetables and placed them on a plate.

"Yeah...but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Ron mumbled taking a seat at the dining table.

Harry snorted as he sat opposite Ron. Hermione elegantly floated the huge pot roast and the vegetables to the centre of the table before sitting at the head of the table.

"Alright Harry, so what's happening." Hermione said, prompting Harry to tell the story of his life that was currently a fiasco.

"Ok did Ron tell you what happened so far?" Harry said, already digging into this dinner.

"Well he told me Ginny and Dean were...you know." Hermione said carefully.

"Yeah that sticky little tosspot, if I-

"Ron!" Hermione said, scolding him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, digging back into his food.

"Ok well, I might as well tell you from the start." Harry said. "Basically, I came back from work one day early because according to Shaklebolt I looked like an inferi. Ginny and Dean were going at it in our bedroom." Harry said, staring intently at his food. He heard Hemione gasp.

"She wanted to talk but I needed to get out of the house so I wouldn't do anything I'd regret. So I left to the Three Broomsticks, saw Draco, talked for a bit and then he offered me a place to stay so I took him on it; since he lives so close to me anyway." Harry continued.

Hermione had stopped eating now and was watching Harry intently. Ron on the other hand, was shovelling food down his throat like he was afraid the food would run off his plate.

"She came to work the day after and we talked at the Three Broomsticks when I was on a lunch break. She told she didn't love me the way a girlfriend should. And I told her I felt the same. It was a little awkward, but we agreed it was best to have some time-off. But then Dean walked in and I sort of freaked out so I ran out. Then it finally hit Ron and he punched Dean in the face-

"Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron flushed slightly and glared at Harry. "I'm sorry Hermione but he deserved it."

Hermione surprisingly didn't do anything but simply sigh.

"What happened after that Harry?"

"So Draco and I pulled Ron off Dean. Ron left home, Draco healed up Dean's nose before we left. Unfortunately when we looked back in the Three Broomsticks Dean and Ginny were wrapped around each other like a pair of eels." Harry said.

"What?!" Hermione said.

"Yeah...so basically we agreed we'd go on a break and the next thing I know she's already snogging the life out of Dean." Harry said.

Harry knew the next part neither of them really knew.

"Ron you might want to listen in on this part, I didn't tell you either."

Ron looked up from his almost finished meal curiously.

"So...I got really annoyed and when Draco and I got back to his mansion I demanded Firewhiskey and we sort of...got a little...off the rocker if you know what I mean." Harry quickly finished.

"WHAT?!"

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time. It wasn't usual for Harry to turn to alcohol to fix his problems.

"Harry, you never drink to solve problems! What changed?! You don't want to make this a habit."

Hermione's lecture was being rivalled by Ron's; which sounded something like:

"What the hell Harry? Did Malfoy make you do it? I knew he was bad news!! "

"GUYS!"

Both fell silent.

"Just relax, it was a one-off thing. No Hermione, it won't become a habit, I was just cutting loose for one night. And no Ron, DRACO didn't make me do it. In fact, he sort of discouraged it." Harry said, glowering at the both of them.

At the explanation they relaxed slightly.

"Well as long as you're ok now and you don't feel the need to become a problem drinker." Hermione said.

"No, I don't. But anyway, I got off my rocker and then came late to work with a bit of a headache and got pretty hurt in the arena simulation. Draco healed me up and we were heading to lunch when Ginny appeared again." Harry continued; subtly leaving out the kissing part.

"And here's the weird part. She said she came to see me to apologize for hurting me and she didn't mean it, then she got all shocked when I told her that our time-out was probably permanent. But she was the one who told me first that she didn't love me like a girlfriend should and I told her that I didn't love her like a boyfriend should. We had AGREED that the relationship wouldn't work. And when I questioned her about her weird attitude, she suddenly got all confused...like she had been charmed or something. She didn't seem to understand why she was there or what she was doing or anything. Then a second later, she was fine again! She started blabbing about loving Dean and sorry she was hurting me and how she was moving into Dean's house in some secret room so Maria wouldn't know!" Harry was out of his chair and pacing by the time he was finished; hands waving in the air.

"Ginny's doing WHAT?!" Ron yelled, jumping up.

"Ron calm down!" Hermione said, pulling Ron down again. "That's really strange Harry; so she just changed her mind back and forth? And you say she didn't really know what was going on?" Hermione said leaning forward.

Harry sat back down. "Yeah, she just seemed really confused, like she didn't know what she was saying."

"Mmm well that sounds strange enough, but have you thought maybe she was just indecisive or something Harry?" Hermione said.

It seemed Ron had gone silent with rage; his fists clenched on the table.

"That's what Draco said but she just didn't seem that way! It was different! Maybe I should show you my memory through a pensive or something." Harry said, eyes wide.

"Look Harry, I've known you for ages and we all know you can be a little...headstrong? You know, diving headfirst into things without thinking. Maybe you're just looking too into it. Ginny's probably as confused as you are right now. Don't get me wrong, I in no way condone what she's done; it's totally wrong, but maybe you should just let this rest for a bit." Hermione said, laying her hand on Harry's comfortingly.

Harry frowned. Hermione was always known as the logical one. Taking her advice wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Well you're probably right Herm. I'll let this rest; for now. I have a feeling she's going to come approach me again." Harry said with a slight frown.

"Ok goo-

"Are you two just gonna forget that Ginny's moving in with Dean?! And he's married! How could she?! And how could HE?!" Ron said, his face flushing red.

"Ron we didn't say we'd forget about, we haven't even discussed it!" Hermione replied turning to him.

"There's nothing to discuss, I'm going to impound his face in! You and Ginny were all fine and then he comes along and everything's just screwed up! Why did he have to freaking enchant that stupid kettle!"

Harry thought Ron's face was going to explode.

"Ronald Weasley, calm DOWN! No-one's face is going to be impounded in!" Hermione shouted grabbing Ron's face.

"Alright, but I'm really not happy about this! Are you guys really just going to let Ginny move in with Dean? Harry! YOU have morals! You're not gonna let this happen are you?" Ron said turning to Harry.

"I've got morals sure, but that's GINNY'S morals not mine. If she wants to move in with Dean after cheating on me that's her choice." Harry said.

"I thought you cared about her!!" Ron shouted.

"I do care about her!" Harry yelled back. "Couldn't you see that from the way I was freaking out before about how Ginny was acting?"

"Shut it the both of you!" Hermione yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

"Ron, of course Harry cares about Ginny, don't be stupid. And Harry, sure they're Ginny's morals but that doesn't mean you have to sit there and watch it if it's not the greatest moral choice!" Hermione snapped at the both of them.

They both looked down in slight guilt.

"Look it's late and we're all tired. Let's have lunch again soon. How about Saturday? Two days away? And then we can talk about what to do then alright you two?" Hermione said logically.

They nodded in compliance.

"Anyway, thanks for having me over guys, we haven't hung out in ages." Harry said smiling brightly.

"It's been wonderful Harry!" Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, despite the news that you brought it was great to have dinner." Ron agreed.

"Right, well I'm gonna head out, I'll see you tomorrow at work Ron."

Ron replied with a groan.

They walked Harry out to the door where Hermione gave him a tight hug. "I'll see you Saturday Harry, take it easy." Hermione said.

As Harry was about to leave Hermione leant forward quickly and whispered so only that Harry could hear.

"And I want to talk to you about Draco as well on Saturday. You're not very subtle Harry." She said with a smirk.

Harry gasped and a slight flush came across his face before he bolted from the house leaving a smirking Hermione and a confused Ron.

**Yes I know it's short but it felt like the right place to stop. I'm trying to be more consistent with updating as you may have noticed =D! I'm hoping you like it! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't write any better if I don't get any feedback!**

**=D!**


	10. The introduction to the next step

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 10. I just want to say thank you SO much for the reviews. You have no idea how motivated they make me =). And a special thank you to "J. Vengeance" who put the largest smile on my face. I haven't smiled that hard in forever! **

**Disclaimer: see Chapter one.**

**......HD.......HD = interval break.**

'**blah blah' = thoughts. But I've made this obvious.**

**Yayy here we go!:-**

Harry bolted from Ron and Hermione's house and Apparated away back to Belgravia. He landed in the alleyway and gave himself a few minutes to get back his breathe.

'That had been embarrassing. How had Hermione known something was going on with him and Draco? But then again, Herm's always been rather perceptive.' Thought Harry as he strolled back to Draco's mansion.

He knew it was late, so as he entered the door he was surprised to see Draco sitting on the stairs [still shirtless] reading a book with Diddy by his side. It was a rather strange, yet oddly captivating sight.

"You're back." Draco simply stated, looking up and passing the book to Diddy who disappeared with a pop.

His stare made Harry shuffle self-consciously.

"Yeah we got carried away a bit, I haven't seen Herm in a while so we talked and ate for a long while." Harry said, walking forward to meet Draco halfway in the vast foyer.

"Sounds nice." Draco said, still intently staring at Harry.

"Ok...well...it is getting late, so I'll just...be off." Harry said slowly, unsure as to why Draco was so un-talkative and staring at him oddly.

"It's 9pm...Do you want some Butterbeer with me?" Draco said with a smile.

It would've been difficult for Harry to refuse such an offer in the first place, but Draco smiling and wearing no shirt pushed him over the line by a mile.

"Sure. Dining room?" Harry replied, motioning towards the dining room door.

"No. My room. Come on." Draco said, ignoring the flush across Harry's face as he led the way up the stairs.

As they reached the Grade suite Draco motioned for Harry to enter first which didn't help the flush across his face.

If Harry didn't know better he would think Draco was wooing him or something.

As Draco got the Butterbeer from the personal bar in his suite, Harry surveyed him.

He was pale. But his skin was almost luminescent; the lighting in the suite cast certain shadows along his body that accentuated his muscles. His hips were narrow; he could see the V shape of them leading down...

But what was most eye-catching to Harry was Draco's face; or more specifically, his facial features that were slightly shadowed by his halo-like hair.

The contours of his face were sharp, slightly pointy yet elegant. His lips on the contrary were plump. His hair was loose; not gelled back like back in Hogwarts, it fell around his face softly.

WOAH!

Harry shook his head. 'Where in Merlin's name did that come from?' he thought to himself.

"Harry? You alright? You look pale." Draco said walking over with two freshly cooled Butterbeers.

"Yeah fine, just thinking." Harry covered up quickly taking the bottle from him.

"Thinking? About what." Draco replied taking a seat next to him.

Harry mentally berated himself for covering up too quickly.

"Oh just...what I should do at work tomorrow." Harry finished lamely.

"Well...you're an Auror...so I'm guessing you'll be doing Auror training?..." Draco said with an odd look on his face.

Harry flushed.

"Oh yeah, well you know someti-

"Have you thought about what I said Harry?" Draco interrupted him.

"Draco surely you can't expect to make a decision so fast. I just broke up with Ginny and I have a strange suspicion something's up with her, she's moved in with Dean while he's married and Ron and Hermione barely know we're so 'chummy'"! Harry ranted, his Butterbeer now completely finished.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever take care of yourself before taking care of someone else. The Gryffindor nobility really doesn't leave you does it?" Draco said with an amused smile.

"Guess not. But that's why you think I'm so awesome!" Harry said with a laugh.

Draco didn't laugh however.

"Yeah that is actually why." He replied.

Harry didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

"I think...you're a good guy Draco but I can't do this right now. I don't just think Ginny's confused; something is strange about this whole thing. And well I don't really know what we have here." Harry said indicating to himself and Draco. "I mean, am I gay? Am I going through a phase? When did these funny weird feelings in my stomach even start?" Harry said.

"Does everything in your life have to be so structured? Just because you had your life planned out for you since you were a baby doesn't mean you have to live like that through your life. Sometimes the best things can come if you just let things flow." Draco said, intently starting at Harry.

"Woah, since when were you so...adviceable?" Harry finished lamely.

"Just because I was a Slytherin and cunning doesn't mean I can't give advice." Draco said.

"You should hang out with Herm more, you two would make a crazy duo." Harry said, attempting to get off the topic.

"Stop trying to get off the topic." Draco said, reading his mind.

'Damn!" Harry thought.

"I do suppose you're right. But I don't know if I can do this." Harry continued.

"Fine ok. I want you to do me a favour Harry." Draco said look serious.

"What is it?" Harry replied.

"I want you to kiss me. Just one kiss." Draco said.

"WHAT? I- what? Where did? Why-" Harry spluttered.

"You know your eloquence is very attractive." Draco said.

Harry spluttered for a few more seconds.

"You're confused about how you feel about me. You don't know what to do about Ginerva, and you don't know how to tell Weasley and Granger that we're 'chummy'. Take it step by step; kiss me." Draco said simply.

"How would that help?!" Harry said; getting slightly hysterical.

"Well for one thing, if you enjoy it and if that strange feeling starts in your stomach again it would mean you would want to start something. And that's one thing worked out. "Draco replied.

Harry looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know...this is going a little faster than I would've expected."

"You know, for a person who killed You-Know-Who so instinctively you're incredibly indecisive." Draco said, now a little irritated.

"Look I'm sorry! But you just can't expect me to jump straight into this!! I was as straight as a book a few days ago. And now what? I like kissing guys?" Harry said, getting frustrated as well.

Harry was expecting Draco to continue arguing; instead he sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I said I'd be patient and I'm not acting like it." Draco said.

The atmosphere had gotten very awkward all of a sudden, which didn't help as Draco still sat next to Harry shirtless.

"Well it is getting late, you sh-

Draco's eyes got very wide as he saw Harry's face centimetres from his own.

"Harry reall-

The next thing Draco knew he was leaning slightly back with Harry's lips on his own.

HARRY'S THOUGHTS AS THIS STRANGE OCCURENCE HAPPENS.

Draco's lips were really soft. Softer than they felt last time they had kissed. He leant over and placed a hand on his shoulder whilst the other was rested on the back of his head.

Oh Merlin.

The feeling in his stomach had returned; had returned so strongly he gripped Draco's hair harder.

Draco groaned.

It pulled Harry back to reality and he softly pulled away.

"You grasped that going-with-the-flow concept pretty quickly." Draco mumbled, his eyes opening.

"Well I took your advice...it felt pretty good." Harry said, flushing towards the end. "So what now?"

"That's up to you Harry. I think we've clearly established you like it. It's depends on what you want to do about it now." Draco said, leaning back again.

Harry felt very flushed all of a sudden.

"Ok well I'll have a think about it over tonight's sleep." Harry said quickly getting up.

Draco followed him. "Take your time Harry. I meant what I said before about being patient. I get that you're going through a...fiasco. I don't want to push you over the edge." He said.

Harry nodded and briskly walked back to his own suite.

He promptly shut the door and leant against it, breathing heavily.

'Should I have done that?' Harry thought. Sure it felt good...great actually, but he wasn't so sure if it was going to lead to him solving his complications or if it was going to do the opposite and end up in him banging his head on a table continuously.

'Well it's been 2 minutes and nothing disastrous has happened. That's got to be a good thing right?' He thought as he walked over to the bed stripping off his clothes.

It was only then did he realize he had a boner...a large one.

'Damn it!'

......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD.......HD......HD......HD......HD......

Harry's eyes opened groggily as he felt the sun hit his face. He shook his wand to stop the buzzer. Rolling out of bed he shuffled to the bathroom for his morning routine. He threw one of Draco's suit pants and shirts trying to ignore the fresh smell of them.

Grabbing and shrinking his suitcase he walked out to find Draco just heading downstairs.

"Morning Harry." Draco said, motioning for him to follow him to the dining room. "Diddy's made breakfast; just eggs and bacon today, we're already a bit late."

"Oh that's ok." Harry said, almost running to keep up with him.

After breakfast they headed to the Apparition point together before disappearing with a pop.

Harry spent the first half of the day at work day dreaming and yawning. Usually researching past cases was thrilling to him; not today though. He couldn't seem to get yesterday night out of his head.

"You finished Harry?" Kingsley said, head peering inside his office.

"Oh yeah! Finished! All finished!" Harry said, sitting up quickly.

"Alright, hand the paperwork over, I'll just go over it and you can head into the arena first." Kingsley said stepping in and placing his hand out.

"Oh well on second thoughts, I could probably...go over these again." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry...half those papers aren't filled in." Kingsley said, peering down at his desk.

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a bit on my mind recently." He said, feeling too guilty to look at his face.

"I'll let you off the hook this once because you're usually a very hard working guy, but if it happens again I can't be this lenient." Shaklebolt replied looking concerned. "Just try and not bring it to the office ." he continued.

Harry nodded.

"I promise I'll finish this tonight. Don't worry, I'm not gonna start slipping." Harry said with confidence.

"See that you don't." Kingsley replied his serious tone was slackened by the genuine smile of concern on his face.

Harry sighed in relief as Kingsley left. And for the next hour and a half he slaved over his paperwork until Ron stepped in and asked him out to lunch. He gladly obliged and followed him to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione's really looking forward to lunch tomorrow." Ron said as he stuffed his face with chicken pot pie.

"Yeah me to." Harry replied slowly eating his treacle tart.

"Listen I've been meaning to ask you for a while. Since that Ginny's moved in with...Dean, shouldn't that mean you can go back to your house now? You don't have to stay with Malfoy anymore." Ron said, his fists clenching when he mentioned Dean.

"Yeah I was thinking about that to." Harry said, flushing. He was never great at lying.

"Yeah we could all come back to your place after lunch or something." Ron said smiling whilst wiping his mouth.

"Well I might stay at Draco's place for a little longer." Harry said slowly, carefully eyeballing Ron.

"What? Why? You're place is empty and you're willingly going to stay there?" Ron said with an incredulous look.

"Firstly, I willingly went there in the first place and secondly...well you know maybe I like his company. Is that such a bad thing?" Harry replied.

"I suppose not, but it still makes no sense to me." Ron said with a frown.

"I don't expect it would Ron, but just trust me on this ok? I just want a little company when I finish work that's all." Harry said, trying not to flush at the double entendre at what he just said.

"Well we're always here mate! You're welcome to come over anytime!" Ron said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes I know, but I can't constantly be coming over. You and Hermione need your room especially since you said you want to find the right time to pop the question you know?" Harry said with a huge smile; partly because he'd also managed to subtly change the subject, something he was never good at.

Ron flushed. "Yeah, I might do it on Saturday night; I've arranged for a fancy dinner at some Muggle Restaurant. It was one of Hermione's favourites when she was younger, she talks about it all the time. I'm just hoping I won't pass out with the nerves you know?"

"Nah mate, you won't. This is what you wanna do, so you'll do it." Harry said, reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's go. I can't wait to get this paperwork done and for the weekend to start!" Ron said enthusiastically standing up and dropping some galleons on the table.

Harry dropped a few Sickles for tips and followed Ron back to the Apparition point.

The rest of the day was a total bore and a drag. Harry felt guilty that Kingsley might have thought he was slipping so he made sure he slaved over the rest of the paperwork.

Almost 4 and a half hours later, Harry placed down the quill and massaged his wrist. He was certain his ass had melted into the seat and the shirt that he had borrowed from Draco was stuck to his back from the sweat. Whoever had said paperwork doesn't' make you break out in a sweat, was very wrong; very wrong indeed.

He grimaced as he peeled his way out of his leather chair and placed his arms over his head to stretch; the shirt stretching well above his belly button.

Someone at that moment chose to knock and open his door. It was also Harry's luck that it was Draco. Instinctively Harry yanked down his arms a little too hard and smacked his hands on his thighs causing him to wince and rub them.

"If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were covering up from rubbing something else." Draco said with a mischievous wink.

Harry looked up with flushed cheeks. He seemed to be flushing a lot lately.

"What's up? I just finished my paperwork." Harry said, deciding to ignore what he said.

Draco smiled and walked forward and stopped only when he reached the table.

"Just came in to see if you were finished and wanted to head home together."

"Yeah sure, let's go. I'm sick of seeing this paperwork. And I'm starved." Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

They walked side by side down the hallway. Harry was thinking about the amazing kiss last night and was about to ask Draco if they could possibly do drinks again after dinner when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Going home with Malfoy again?"

Harry jumped his face red. He turned around and came face-to-face with Ginny.

'What is she doing here again?' Harry thought.

"Yeah I am." He replied shortly.

"Ron told me." She said.

There was a moment of awkwardness.

"I need to go to the toilet, I'll be right back Harry." Draco said before slowly heading off to the men's room.

"Ginny, you promised not to come back here when I'm at work." Harry said with a slight edge of frustration.

"You're off work now aren't you?" She replied.

"Well yes, but...that's not the point! What do you want Ginny." Harry spluttered.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry I know I said we should get some time off but I'm feeling really...confused all the time. I know it must be hard for you to, dealing with this but for some reason I'm having so much emotional trouble. I'm arguing with myself all the time and I can't understand why I can't just MAKE decision." Ginny said, her eyes with hysteria.

If Harry hadn't been so caught up with thoughts of getting away from Ginny he might have noticed the subtle clues in what she was saying. So instead, he just brushed her off.

"Ginny, you've MADE a decision, and that was to go with Dean. I'm sorry you're having trouble dealing with this; and yes so am I but I'm dealing with it on my own and you have to do the same as well. I care about you Ginny but like we said earlier the other day we REALLY need time away from each other. If we keep 'randomly' meeting up like this, there isn't going to be much left of the friendship we're trying to salvage." Harry said slightly bitterly.

"Bu-

"Ready Harry?" Draco said, interrupting Ginny unintentionally. "Oh sorry, didn't realize. Carry on." Draco continued, about to walk away to give them privacy.

"Yes! I am ready. I'll see you later Ginny, get some rest and we'll talk sometime later." Harry replied with a tone of finality as strode towards the floo.

Draco nodded at Ginny as he passed by. As he disappeared in the floo he glimpsed the look on Ginny's face.

It was a mixture of hurt, desperation and confusion.

Maybe Harry was right; something strange was going on with that woman.

**Ok I'm stopping here, trust me I really don't to because I'd planned to go a lot further with this. I wanted to include the lunch with Ron, Hermione and Harry but my aunty from America is arriving tomorrow morning and I wanted to post as much as I could. I haven't seen my aunt in 2 yrs so the next chapter might take a few days to write. And it's also 1:41am and I need to rest =). I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!!**

**Well luckily this means, I've already got most of Chapter 11 planned out!!**

**Review replies:-**

_**Skeerisma – **_**Thank you very much!! You're review is greatly appreciated =). Well I've already planned out what's going on with Ginny and it'll be revealed a little later in the plot so hopefully so far I've still got you enticed!**

_** – **_**Your reviews are awesome! Thank you very much for reading =). I'm very glad I made you laugh because in that drunk part I hadn't intended to be funny so I'm very pleased! I'm really happy you find my story addictive and hope you did great on the psych exam! And yes, all that clumsiness is very fun to write with Harry. It just suits him so well =D. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't find it a disappointment! **

**Once again Thanks everyone!!! I promise it'll get better!! I just rushed as much as I could with this chapter. **

**Anywho, ENJOY!**


	11. Having a true friend

**Thank You everyone for the reviews =). Sorry this took a few days, but I do hope it's worth it =). Enjoy! Now this chapter has slightly sexual stuff in it. So if you don't like, then just skip past it. Although if you don't like it....what are you doing reading slash? Hahahah. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**......HD......HD = interval.**

**Here we go!:-**

Walking side-by-side, Harry and Draco entered his mansion and after a small smile at each other, they headed to their respective suites to shower up before dinner.

Harry was really worn down. The warm water slowly undid the knots in his shoulders. Frowning at how strange his life had become he began to wash his hair; brushing his fingers back and forth.

He had yet to tell Draco he would be spending lunch tomorrow with Ron and Hermione. He decided that once he had discussed the issue about Ginny with Ron and Hermione he would recount it to Draco and see his opinion. He was the youngest Head Healer ever; he had to know something.

As he washed his body with a sponge he was plagued with thoughts of the kisses they had shared. His cock twitched.

He hesitated.

'Oh stuff it.' He thought as he reached down to alleviate the tension. At the first pull he groaned out loud. Stuffing his other hand in his mouth he began to jerk his dick like no tomorrow. His thoughts were filled with Draco...Draco's lips...Draco's naked chest. He was just about to sing hallelujah when...

"Harry?"

'Oh bollocks!!' Harry thought as he pulled his hand away quickly, groaning at the discomfort of being so close...yet so far.

"Uh yeah?" He replied, trying to clear his throat.

"Dinner's ready, just wanted to tell you; no rush." Draco voice said.

"Oh sure, be about in a sec." Harry replied, sighing in relief as he heard Draco step away from the door.

The mood was much too awkward for him to finish himself off so he simply washed as fast as possible before stepping back into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Selecting the same black pants from work and pulling his own grey sweater from his suitcase he headed downstairs to the dining room.

Dinner was a calming and comfortable affair. Sitting next to each other, they slowly devoured their respective medium rare pepper steaks. Occasionally Harry would steal glances at Draco. He was staring at his flawless face when Draco spoke.

"Do you always stare at people who eat with you?"

"Oh! What? No! No...I wasn't staring." Harry said quickly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Really? Because I swear half the time you kept glancing at me." Draco replied, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth forming.

"Of course I wasn't, I was eating this steak; this steak is really good, real juicy. I should thank Diddy." Harry said completely ranting.

"Um anyway, tomorrow I'm going to lunch with Hermione and Ron." Harry continued.

"Sure, I've got paperwork to finish and I need to head to Knockturn Alley to get ingredients. That place is nasty. You'd think after the war they'd clean it up a bit." Draco said with a grimace.

"Yeah I don't go there often." Harry said, nodding in agreement.

"I know you don't really want to hear this, but I think you're right about Ginerva." Draco said, silently berating himself for his pathetic attempt to do an ice-breaker.

Harry looked a little surprised at the randomness.

"Oh. Yeah to be honest that's one of the reasons I'm heading over to Hermione and Ron's for lunch. I think they're a little sceptical over it, but they're willing to discuss it since apparently I'm worrying too much over it." Harry replied pleased that he could talk to Draco about it.

"You got some true friends." Draco replied.

"Yeah they're great." Harry said with an off-distance smile. "I'll tell you what conclusion we come to after I come back ok?

"Sure." Draco said. "I'm heading off to bed early because I want to get the paperwork done as fast as possible tomorrow." He continued standing up, flicking his wand so that the dishes disappeared; most likely back to the kitchens.

"Alright, well thanks for the dinner...again. Good night." Harry said with a smile, standing up as well.

As they were about to separate at the top of the stairs Draco spoke.

"What? No good night kiss?"

Harry spun around to find an amused smile on Draco's face.

"Oh uh...um." He mumbled. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

He looked up to tell Draco maybe that wasn't such a good idea and nearly fell back when he realized he was standing right in front him.

Draco's arm swung out and wrapped around his waist to steady him.

"You're very clumsy for an Auror in training who's meant to be the best." Draco said, learning forward.

Harry sputtered; face bright red as he tried to say something; and evidently failing. After a few moments of standing so close to each other, he finally took a breath and opened his mouth to say something.

Draco took this to his advantage and softly planted his mouth on his.

Harry instantly melted.

Draco moved his hands up to his shoulders as Harry was almost a head taller.

Harry's hands wandered down to his hips. Draco's lips were soft, sweet yet firm; nothing like Ginny's. He ran his tongue softly along Draco's bottom lip, prompting a gasp.

Taking advantage, he pushed his tongue through. Draco's breath sped up as he thread his fingers through Harry's dark locks; softly pulling at them.

They're tongues were locked in a battle for dominance; Harry gripped his waist tighter and pulled them closer. They gasped in unison as their groins met.

Draco wrenched his mouth from Harry's and began trailing kisses to his neck. He nibbled, sucked, licked and ravished the soft flesh.

Harry thought he might pass out as Draco began doing amazing things to his neck. Being bold he slowly moved his hand from Draco's hip and brushed softly over his clothed cock.

He smiled when he felt Draco's lips still.

Taking the lead, he grabbed his cock and placed a small amount of pressure. Draco groaned at the contact and he pushed his lips back on Harry's; fiercely kissing.

Things began to get a lot more passionate now with Draco's hand on his crotch. It was only when he felt his pants being slowly undone did he slowly pull away panting.

He stared at Draco's face. It was stunning. His grey-silver eyes seemed to be sparkling, his lips red and puffy from the make-out session and his mouth slightly open from the soft panting.

"Was that adequate for a good-night kiss?" He said.

"Yeah...it was ok." Draco said with a huge smile that clearly contradicted what he'd just said.

Harry laughed. "Just ok?"

"Well I'm sure you'd be more than ok if you got more practice." Draco replied with a knowing smile.

It was then that Harry noticed his hands were still at his waist and Draco's arms were entwined around his neck. He slowly pulled away but kept close enough to be in reaching distance.

"I still don't know if I can do this but...you know I'm not a wandering bloke. I'll still be here and I like what we're doing." He said awkwardly gesturing towards himself and Draco. "But I need some time to figure out if I'm really up to this; my heads a bit everywhere." He finished slowly.

Draco's face was impassive when he spoke.

"I'm glad you're considering; it's all I ask."

"I am I promise." Harry said quickly, trying to reassure him.

"And of course I know you're not a wandering bloke. You're a stupid noble Gryffindor." Draco said with a smile easing the tension.

Harry sighed with relief and happiness.

"And proud of it." Harry said, smiling broadly.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Draco leant forward and brushed a soft kiss over Harry's lips and turned away to make his way back to his Grande suite.

Harry was left with a soft interested smile...and a hard cock.

'Damn it!'

......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

"BLOODY HELL!"

Draco eyes snapped open.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he grabbed and quickly slipped on his silk emerald robe and power-walked to the door.

He swung it open only to come face to face with Harry lying flat on his back in front of his door.

"Harry?...what are you doing?" Draco said, bending down to see if he was ok.

"I just wanted to come over and ask if I could have breakfast earlier but I think I walked too fast and slid on the ground with my socks and fell." Harry said, still lying flat on his back.

"Best Auror in training indeed." Draco mumbled with a smirk on his face as he helped Harry up.

"Sorry about that." Harry said oblivious to what Draco said.

"That's alright. Well, I'm up anyway; let's get breakfast then shall we?" He said.

Harry nodded with a smile and followed Draco down to the dining room.

Breakfast was a quiet and comfortable affair. They made small talk; ate copious amounts of eggs and bacon and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco's face.

After breakfast and a short; yet heated kiss between the two, Draco headed off to his study with an adjoining potions lab to finish his paperwork and Harry left to Diagon Alley to shop for some new robes before heading over to Ron's.

Harry's entire trip at Diagon Alley was fruitless...pointless. He didn't end up shopping for new robes; instead he spent it sitting at the Fortescue's ice-cream parlour eating a double jumbo choc chip ice-cream cone whilst his mind was plagued with thoughts of Draco.

After spending an hour stuffing his face with chocolat-y goodness he decided it was probably time to head over to Ron's.

Ron and Hermione lived in a large, refurbished cottage in Stratford-upon-Avon. Hermione insisted they purchase the small muggle cottage due to her childhood fascination with Shakespeare. The town was predominantly filled with muggles, so they enchanted the inside to be large and comfortable enough for the both of them.

Harry had guessed Ron would feel a little strange living in a muggle town, but for Hermione; it seemed he would do anything. Of course apparating from their cottage had to take some concentration since its distance from central London; so they really preferred floo.

Harry walked to an empty alleyway next to Fortescue's before closing his eyes and concentrating on his destination; and in seconds there was a pop, a puff of smoke and nothing else.

......HD......HD......HD.......HD......HD.......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

'ugghhh.' Harry thought as he ungracefully landed with a small thump outside Ron and Hermione's cottage. Straightening his shirt he opened the small gate and made his way through the front yard and to the front door. He felt a small tingle as he walked past the warning wards.

He smiled to himself as he pressed the door bell. The actual doorbell was the bellybutton of a white snowy owl that sat to the right of the front door. Hermione and Ron had dedicated the doorbell to his late pet, Hedwig.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Ron.

"Mate!" He greeted, patting Harry on the shoulder as he stepped in.

"I never tire of your house; it's so homely." Harry said with a broad smile.

"Well we're happy to have you here again." Hermione said, her head poking out of the living room.

"Herm!" Harry said brightly, making his way into the living room where he noticed Hermione had already laid out lunch.

They hugged for a second before Ron insisted they sit and eat before the food got cold; Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

Hermione had made chicken burgers with a side of salad and an extra chicken pot pie for each of them at Ron's insistence. Harry conjured up pumpkin juice and in a few minutes the only noise was the sound of chomping and munching.

"Mmmm. Oh Herm, this is SRO GROOD!" Ron mumbled with chicken bits flying out of his mouth.

"Ron! Surely Molly taught you not to talk with your mouth full!" Hermione said, frowning at him; but she had a slight smile from the compliment.

Ron had the decency to blush for a few seconds, before shrugging and going back to eating.

When they had all finished and Ron got them all Butterbeer's, Hermione's expression turned serious.

"Ok so what are you going to do about Ginny? Have you seen her since that last time at work?"

"I don't know...but I KNOW there's something wrong; I just know. And no, I haven't seen her since that last time." Harry said with conviction.

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Ron said, gulping down his butterbeer.

"Ok...but talk about what? We've talked about possibly everything and anything the last few times. The last time I talked to her I stressed that we needed time apart." Harry said with a frown.

"How about just going to see her?...or something." Ron finished lamely.

"She's living with Dean right now...WITH Maria...near the Dursleys." Harry said slowly.

"Yes...that would be quite awkward. And I don't think seeing her right now is a good idea. Besides Ron, Harry did stress he didn't to see her for a while." Hermione said with a thoughtful look.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough, but we need to work out what you're going to with that feeling you have about Ginny right now. Because honestly mate, I just think she's being indecisive." Ron said.

"Trust me guys, I know something's wrong. Can't we just...look up some books or something! Hermione, you're the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, surely you can find something in the restricted section right?" Harry said, now looking slightly desperate.

"But search for what Harry? All we know is that Ginny looked confused and was having trouble dealing with emotion. This technically is normal for someone who's indecisive." Hermione said

"Anything! Just anything. Maybe look for spells that can cause confusion or...maybe a spell that sort of works like Imperio." Harry replied; the plea evident in his voice.

"Ok ok Harry, I'll do it. But just calm down, it might not be anything. I should have found something in a few days." Hermione said with a small reassuring smile.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thanx Herm, I know it seems like I'm going crazy. But every time I have a feeling like this it just never turns out well."

Ron and Hermione's expressions turned to understanding. Harry's school life hadn't exactly been quiet.

"Maybe I could even find something in Grimmauld Place." Harry suggested.

"Take it easy mate. If Hermione doesn't find anything in Hogwarts then we can move to Number 12. I don't think we should go into crazy research mode until we know it's something serious." Ron said stepping in.

Hermione nodded. "Ron's right, just take it a step by a step Harry." She looked over at Ron with a smile that said she was really pleased by what Ron had just said.

Harry smiled. Draco was right; he truly had great friends.

At the thought of Draco, a flush immediately appeared on his face.

"You alright mate? You went all red all of a sudden." Ron said peering forward.

"Oh oh I'm fine...I'm just a little hot that's all." Harry mumbled shuffling about a bit in attempt to distract.

In his peripheral vision he noticed Hermione gazing at him curiously. It was then he remembered Herm had whispered to him that she wanted to talk about Draco previously.

'Shite!' he thought.

"Hey guys I'm gonna head off now!" Harry said quickly standing up.

"Mate, mum's having dinner next Saturday and she wants us all to come." Ron said, indicating Harry's compulsory attendance.

"That sounds great, haven't been over to the Burrow in a while." Harry replied with a smile.

"All to come?" Hermione asked.

Harry realized she was asking for Ginny as well.

"Uh...Yeah, everyone." Ron finished awkwardly.

"Maybe you could bring someone Harry?" Hermione said with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Yeah mate! That would lessen the tension." Ron said enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll being Draco." Harry blurted out.

The next few seconds were sort of humorous.

Ron who had been standing up somehow managed to trip over his feet and fall back down on the couch with a confused expression. Hermione's mouth turned upward into a smirk and her hands went to her hips.

"What? I know you and Malfoy are chummy, but...really?" Ron said getting on his feet again.

"Well we work together and we're still living with each other. It seems right." Harry replied, trying to be casual about the whole thing. "And it's not like there's any real hostility between us and him."

"Why ARE you still living with h-

"Ok I got to go now!" Harry interrupted Hermione, quickly stepping out into the hallway.

Fortunately Ron hadn't heard what Hermione had said, but was still standing there with a thoughtful expression.

"See you tomorrow Ron on a Sunday...at work!" Harry yelled with amusement as he somewhat power-walked to the front door. He heard Ron yelling him goodbye in the distance.

Hermione followed him to the front door.

"Where were we?...Oh Yeah. So why ARE you still living with Draco?" Hermione said as she stood in the way of Harry and the exit.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione use his first name; but he shook it off.

"We're just good friends." He replied, his tone getting slightly defensive.

"Right." She said shortly. "Ok enough of this. Spill it Harry. I know you're hiding something that's concerned with Draco." She said, standing straighter; but her eyes said she was concerned.

Harry knew he could never keep a secret this big from Herm. It just wasn't possible...mostly because he was a shite later.

"Ok. We're sort of...not together...but sort of, yes...like just being together...not officially though cos of the whole Ginny thing." Harry finished...and not making any sense.

Hermione managed to understand the gibberish though. Her eyes widened.

"Oh Harry." She said, her hand now covering her mouth slightly.

"I know. But please don't be mad. Ginny and I were broken up and I didn't even know what the feeling was until days later and even then I didn't really acknowledge it. And when Draco managed to finally draw it out he told me that he was patient and could wait until I was fully ready." Harry said quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Harry I'm not mad. But this is all just new. I mean, when did you even know you were bi?"

"Well that was one of the things I was struggling with. And I told Draco that it just sort of came out of nowhere. People aren't just straight one day and bi the next. And he said that I shouldn't see everything so structured and just to go with what I have." Harry replied, gripping his hair in slight frustration and nervousness.

"He said that?" she said, her expression curious.

"Yeah...why?" Harry replied.

"Well he's right. " Hermione said shortly. So shortly it surprised Harry.

"Wh-

"Listen Harry. Your life before defeating Voldemort was the definition of structured. He's right in the sense you should just go with whatever you have. I admit, it's a bit of a shock; but if you're enjoying it and you understand what the consequences of pursuing this might bring...then I'm happy for you." Hermione said, intently staring into his eyes.

Harry could say nothing. He simply leapt forward and embraced her in a tight hug.

"You're the best Herm."

He could feel her smiling against his cheek.

"You still are my best friend Harry. You can tell me anything." She said pulling back with a large smile.

"I know. And I'm so grateful." Harry replied.

"But don't forget you need to find a time to tell Ron." Hermione said getting serious.

"I know, I was think-

"Harry! You're still here! What are you two talking about? You better not be talking about me." Ron said, making his way down the hallway with an amused smile.

"Of course we were talking about you Ron." Harry replied, lightly punching Ron in the arm. But he quickly turned to Hermione and gave her a knowing expression; they would talk about how to break it to Ron later.

"Ron...are those candles down there?" Hermione said her eyes squinting.

Ron quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug so she couldn't see his face. Ron mouthed to Harry. "I'm proposing."

Harry's eyes widened with excitement.

"Well I'll be off now. Have fun you two! I'll see you tomorrow Ron and I'll see you next weekend Herm." He said quickly giving Ron a thumbs up before leaving the house.

As Harry concentrated and Disapparated away he couldn't seem to wipe the smile of his face.

For once; ever since that night he caught Ginny and Dean, things seem to be calming down.

He appeared back in Belgravia, he swiftly entered the door. It was only evening so he expected Draco to still be finishing his paperwork.

Harry was about to head upstairs when a huge bang went off. He grabbed the railing of the stairs to steady himself. Harry looked up; the bang had come from Draco's study upstairs, where smoke was now billowing from.

His Auror skills snapping to attention he took the stairs two at a time and slowly approached the room.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Harry stepped in and cast Lumos to see through the smoke. He was about to head over to the adjoining potions room when he almost stepped on something. It was squishy. Pointing his wand down, he gasped at what he saw.

**Done! Oh my, finally! This took quite a while. And yes, that is a bit of a cliffy. But don't worry, what's going to happen is that dramatic. Well I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter =). Because I had serious fun writing it! **

**Review Replies:-**

**J. Vengeance – **_**haha well you deserved it! You made me smile so hard! I am SO pleased you think my story has a plot. I was beginning to get afraid that I was just blabbing and going nowhere. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much =D.**_

**Six Foot Tall Giant – **_**I'm glad! How do you like this chapter? =).**_

**Airborn-Love- **_**WOW! I have never gotten so many reviews at once. I love it! Thank you for every single one =). And about Ron, yes; it does annoy at me times to write Ron so nosy, but I figured it'd be best to be consistent with his character. I tried to make him a little more...adviceable? in this chapter. How do you like it? And you're right, there is something up with Ginny! *cheeky smile*. But I'll only release it a few chapters down, because right now the thing that's "up" with Ginny is the backbone of my whole story. Anywho, ENJOY! =D.**_

**Please review =). **_**I can only get better if I have some feedback!**_


	12. Custelle Potions

**Hello everybody =). Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all motivate me! And I'm sorry if I have some grammatical errors; I'm usually a perfectionist when it comes to grammar, so clearly I'm failing somewhere! Just point it out to me and I'll fix it =). And speaking of I just realized I did a typo in my last chapter. It was meant to say that the cliffy wasn't that dramatic! Not "was dramatic!"**

**This is slight song-fic just for a bit. So you'll notice I do 'blah blah' for lyrics =).**

**As you can see this chapter is quite long! I spent quite a bit of time on it so please keep on reading, it'll be worth it! =D.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**......HD......HD = interval break**

**Here we go!:-**

Draco's face was completely burnt on one side, his arms were bruised and his leg was bent at an odd angle. His white lab coat and his usual sleek blonde hair was covered in soot.

Smoke was still billowing out of the adjoining potions room and it was causing Harry's throat to close up.

Quickly casting a cleansing spell he reached down and gently picked up Draco before laying him down on the large spacious bed. He strode over to the fireplace and immediately firecalled St. Mungo's.

A few minutes later the fire roared a brilliant emerald before a small black coat button appeared on the floor. Harry quickly casted Wingardium Leviosa on Draco. He gently took one hand in his before grabbing the button and seeing Draco's room spin out of his vision.

The Healers had suggested that portkey would be the safest way to transport Draco. Upon him landing in the foyer, a Healer raced forward and instantly took control. They moved him into an intensive care unit where two Healers ran back and forth casting small spells and taking notes on their respective clipboards.

Harry stood against a wall awkwardly; wanting to join in yet not wanting to disturb anything. After a few minutes where they replaced Draco's burnt clothes to hospital ones, one of the Healer's approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter. I'm Healer Carmentis. Mr. Malfoy and I studied together so I assure you he's in good hands." He said shaking Harry's hand. "Now, how did you find him?"

"There was a huge bang and smoke was billowing out of his potions room. Physically, he pretty much looked like that." He said, indicating towards Draco's body. "I'm assuming Draco made a mistake in brewing a potion?" Harry continued.

"Well everyone knows Mr. Malfoy doesn't make mistakes like that; I have a feeling something else must have gone wrong. Did you notice that he was ill that day? Perhaps very tired?" Carmentis inquired.

"I wasn't there for most of the day that day. But that morning he seemed fine." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Did he intake anything that may have caused him not to perform to his full potential?"

"Not that I'm aware of. When I was with him in the morning, he only had eggs and bacon I'm pretty sure." Harry replied.

Harry was very appreciative of the fact that Healer Carmentis didn't inquire as to why Harry was with him in the morning. Neither did he inquire as to why Harry was in Draco's home tonight. Everyone knew Harry was an Auror in training whilst Draco was the Head Healer; and today was the day they both had days off.

"Ok then. Well we can't do much until he wakes up. The burn on the side of his face will take at least a week to heal and he'll have to stay in here unless he insists on moving back to his home." Carmentis said, turning to face Draco.

Harry's stomach churned at the sight of the burnt and slightly mangled body of the person he had come close to. Carmentis was right; Draco doesn't make silly mistakes like that. He was a perfectionist, even back in Hogwarts. Something went wrong that day and he intended to find out what....as soon as Draco felt ok of course.

"Well we're grateful you got to him in time Mr. Potter. That burn is very deep; the faster we treat it the faster it gets better. Now you can stay here if you like, but there's not much point if he's not awake. So I can suggest you head down to the hall for some food." He suggested, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just stay here. I mean, he'll probably want to see someone he recognizes when he wakes up." Harry said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Well I did study with him, so he would recognize me but if you wish Mr. Potter." Carmentis said with an odd expression.

Harry tried not to look to awkward. Carmentis was probably looking at him like that because he was wondering why Harry Potter of all people was at his house tonight AND wanting to stay by his side.

Harry gave a last nod before walking over to the chair beside the bed and taking a seat. His stomach clenched at the sight of Draco's half burnt face. He reached out a hand and slowly, but gently, held his left hand. There were bruises everywhere. His neck, his shoulders, his arms and he could see bruises heading down his torso.

Harry wondered what was going through Draco's mind when he was making that potion. What had caused him to make such an error? Harry sat there for more than hour considering what could have happened. By then, his ass felt flat and his back sore from bending over. He was about to get up for a stretch when a moan from the bed attracted his attention.

Draco's eyes began to open slowly as he moaned in pain.

"Draco?" Harry said softly.

"Harr...Harr..Harry." Draco finally choked out. "Wh-

"Don't speak Draco. You're badly hurt. You could hurt yourself more if you exert yourself." Harry said. The clenching in his stomach had come back so hard it was almost painful.

Draco nodded slowly before slowly closing his eyes again.

Harry looked up to see Carmentis striding in.

"The wards we set around Mr. Malfoy rang off when he woke up." He explained as he strode to the other side of the bed.

Harry's hand immediately slipped out of Draco's when he saw Carmentis.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Carmentis said, leaning in slightly.

Draco's eyes slowly opened.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

Draco coughed a bit before speaking. "A little burnt."

"Ah yes, well; that would be because half your face is burnt." Carmentis replied with a smirk.

Harry couldn't help but feel that Draco and Carmentis had a history of being good friends.

"Hey Harry." Draco said, turning to him with a smile. Well...a strained smile since half his face was in bad shape.

"Hey Draco. Are you ok?" Harry asked. His eyes were shining with worry and concern. Draco seemed to detect it.

"I've been better. But I would be worse if you hadn't found me right after the explosion." He replied.

Harry was about to speak when Carmentis interrupted.

"Do you remember what happened that day? It may give us a good indication as to why your cauldron blew up."

"I don't remember all that well; it's a bit unclear. Sorry Carmentis, I don't mean to be cold or distant and I appreciate what you're doing here but I can handle myself. As soon as I feel I have a little more energy I'll head home." Draco said firmly.

Harry expected the Healer to go red and start ranting...but he didn't. He nodded understandingly.

"Whatever you want Draco." He said with a nod. "You can leave anytime you like." He said, and with a final nod to the both of them he strode out of the room.

Harry decided to keep a mental note to himself to ask Draco about Carmentis later. He was slightly surprised to see him use first name.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked as he very slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"About over an hour. You were pretty bloodied up." Harry said, sitting back down.

"Thanks for taking me here Harry. I know I can always count on your heroics." Draco said with a little smile that made Harry's heart flutter.

"That's ok. You wouldn't have been hurt at all if I'd only gotten to your house quicker." Harry said with a frustrated sigh.

Draco's hand snuck out and grabbed Harry's. "Stop berating yourself and being so noble. You found me right after the explosion. I'm grateful."

Harry nodded calmly although on the inside, his heart was sputtering sporadically.

"What happened today Draco?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing serious; I'll tell you when we get back to my place. I spent way too much time here studying; I don't want to be here any longer." Draco said as he very carefully swung his legs to the side.

Harry quickly helped him up, trying very hard not to press on any bruises. Draco elegantly flicked his wand so that his proper [now cleansed] clothes were back on. He was just about to comment on Harry's worrying expression when he caught the sight of his face on one of the mirrors.

"Bloody Merlin. Look at my face!" He exclaimed his mouth opened in slight shock.

"Don't worry. Carmentis said it would be healed in just a week." Harry said whilst placing a hand gently on his lower back in an attempt to calm him.

"I know...but I look horrible." Draco said with a monotonic voice.

"You look beautiful." Harry blurted out.

Draco slowly turned to Harry and surveyed his blushing face.

"I would kiss you. But half my face is burnt." Draco said with a smile. He was very much enjoying the reddening blush that was increasing on Harry's face.

Harry wrapped a gentle arm around Draco's waist. Draco opened his mouth slightly to ask what he was doing when Harry leant forward and placed a tender kiss on the non-burnt side of Draco's lips.

"You don't look hideous. You're as gorgeous as ever." Harry said as he pulled away.

"You know...I would ask what brought on this sudden affection but...I like it too much to question it right now." Draco said softly.

Harry linked his fingers in Draco's. "I think I'm almost done considering about us." Was all Harry said before he reached for the black button portkey and the sight of St. Mungo's disappeared.

The black button vanished the instant they arrived back in Draco's Grande suite. Harry helped Draco get back into his bed before he flicked his wand so that Draco's clothes were replaced with some pyjamas.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"It's ok. Do you need anything else? I can sleep in a chair in this room if you'd like." Harry suggested already looking around for a chair.

"Relax Harry I'm fine. This face will heal in a week as long as I apply some salve every night. The bruises and the bones should be fine in a few days. I'm going to floo my department tomorrow and let them know what happened." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure? I can do it for you. I can just get the medical records from St. Mungo's and show your department and you-

"Harry!" Draco said loudly. "Harry relax. Everything's fine."

"Sorry." He mumbled, a blush slowly forming over his cheeks.

"Come over here." Draco said motioning towards the side of the bed.

Harry walked over and slowly eased his weight down on one side of the bed.

"So you think you're almost done considering about us?" Draco asked.

Harry smile. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Can I know the conclusion?"

"After you tell me what happened today." Harry said with a worried smile.

"Always the noble Gryffindor." Draco mumbled before continuing. "It was nothing serious. I went into Knockturn Alley to get a procedure to make this tonic that was created by a really famous Healer in America. The tonic heals colds and flu's; a muggle sickness as I'm sure you would know. But instead of the muggle antibiotics, this tonic works almost instantly; but only if it is made correctly. When I purchased the procedure I already thought it was a bit odd that the list said to add Dragon Blood with Bat wings but I didn't question it because...well the inventor is incredibly intelligent."

Harry's Auror techniques sparked.

"Who sold you the procedure? Did you know him? Recognize him?"

"Not really. He didn't look familiar to me. But I can only assume he's from a pure-blood family. Anyone who owns a shop in Knockturn Alley is pure-blood." Draco said with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you think he could have intentionally given you a rigged procedure?" Harry asked.

"I...don't think so. I mean I wasn't the most liked person a few years ago but no-one's tried to kill me so far." Draco replied slowly.

"Perhaps he wasn't trying to kill you though." Harry said looking down, his brow creased in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Never mind, this is all speculation anyway. Maybe we could go back to that place after you're healed?" Harry said.

"Sure." Draco said with a smile. "Now...don't think you can get away with it. What conclusion have you come to about us?"

"I know this sounds odd, but when I saw you all bruised and burnt on your bedroom floor everything sort of just clicked." Harry said trying very hard not to blush.

"So after all this time...it took me getting blown across the floor for you to like me?" Draco said.

"It's not like that...I mean, I know I was attracted to you before. But I didn't know how deep until just now." Harry replied.

"So what does this mean?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm not too sure. But I know I really...like you." Harry finished lamely.

To Harry's surprise Draco laughed.

"I love how indecisive you are." He paused before speaking again. "But I'm glad you've come to a conclusion. So are we together now?"

"I suppose we are." Harry said awkwardly. He probably should've asked Draco nicer to be his boyfriend but he didn't think he could utter those words right now.

"Ok...well it's late and you and I should get some rest." Draco said with a smile.

Harry nodded before getting up off the bed to approach his own suite.

"If we're together now, don't I get a good night kiss?" Draco said softly with a smirk.

Harry blushed bright red. Yet he leaned down and carefully brushed his lips over Draco's, being careful not to hurt him.

When he pulled back, the good half of Draco's face was flushed and his eyes were shut.

"Good night Harry." Draco said, his eyes still shut but his mouth was curved in small smile.

"Good night Draco." Harry replied as he slowly walked out of the room, glancing back at Draco one last time before he left back to his own suite.

......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

Something was hitting Harry on the head. It was like a vibrating buzz.

He cracked his eye open to see his wand floating above him. With a groan he grabbed it and elegantly flicked the vibrating off.

'To get up at 7:30 is much too early for work.' Harry thought as he rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom for his morning routine.

He had just finished doing up one of Draco's emerald green shirts and was about to throw on his robe when there was a small knock on his door.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he swung the door open.

Standing on the other side was Draco in a silver robe and looking down slightly.

"Morning Harry. I woke up an hour earlier to clean up my potions room and I firecalled my department. I'm off work for a week so that my face heals up." He said indicating to the burn.

"Oh alright. Have the bruises and bones healed up?" Harry asked. He wanted to envelope Draco in a hug but he felt really awkward.

"Yeah the only bruises left are on my torso and all my bones have healed up, now it's just waiting for this." He said with a remorseful tone whilst indicating again to the burn. "Maybe I could cover it up with some glamour." Draco continued in a thoughtful tone, now looking up.

That did it for Harry.

He reached out and softly pulled Draco in an embrace.

"Stop feeling so self-conscious. You still look as great as ever." Harry said as pressed a soft kiss to the platinum blonde hair.

Draco pulled slightly back and smiled up at him.

"Such a sap." He said whilst friendly hitting Harry on the arm.

"You love my sappy noble Gryffindor ways. Don't deny!" Harry replied with a laugh as he reached for his robe and swung it on.

Draco simply rolled his eyes as he led Harry down the stairs to the dining room.

Diddy served up another delicious traditional breakfast.

"Well I'm going to stay here and get ahead on paperwork for the next couple of days until my face heals." Draco said as he carefully ate his eggs.

"That sounds like the safest option." Harry replied. "Although, do you mind if I go visit that potions place?" He asked.

"I suppose. But don't act all investigative. I don't want to arouse any suspicion because we're not even sure of anything right now." Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. "I'll just go and see the place is all. Nothing serious. And besides, I've got a feeling about this."

"What does the feeling tell you?" Draco asked looking over at him.

"Well this is the same feeling I get whenever I think about what the hell is going on with Ginny. And the same feeling I always had back in Hogwarts. And every time I got this feeling; it has never turned out well." Harry said with a bitter tone.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"It's called Custelle Potions. And it's two shops down from Burgin & Borkes." Draco replied.

"Custelle? Is that the surname of the owner?" Harry instantly said.

"No. Custelle stands for Majestic in Latin1. I know for a fact that there are no pure-blood families in Knockturn Alley under the name of Custelle." Draco said with conviction.

"Alright then. I'll use my lunch break to head over there today." Harry replied as he finished up his breakfast.

They shared a tender kiss with Draco's hands entwined in Harry's hair and Harry's hands on Draco's waist. When they pulled away they were both flushed.

"I'll see you tonight. Be safe." Harry said softly.

They walked to the front door together. As Harry was about to leave Draco grabbed his hand and swung him around again before planting a delicate kiss on his cheek.

Harry smiled at the gesture before exiting.

As he walked to the apparition point in the alleyway he realized that the intimacy in his relationship with Draco hadn't taken a new level.

With a huge broad smile he disappeared on the spot.

**Ron's perspective as Harry leaves their cottage – rewind back time to last night!**

"Ron! What's going on?" Hermione said her voice slightly muffled in the tight hug Ron had her in.

He quickly let her go and smiled.

"Follow me." He replied.

She followed him down the hallway, past the kitchen, past the dining room and into the living room.

Hermione gasped at the sight. There were candles EVERYWHERE; floating and resting! The only room left was a small pathway so that they could walk into the centre. Ron took her hand and led her in.

"Did I miss something Ron?" She said as she gazed around from the centre of the living room.

"No..." He replied somewhat mysteriously.

It was then she realized the floor was covered in red rose petals. It was very generic; but that was why she loved it.

"Ron what's going?" She asked with a curious smile on her face.

He simply flicked his wand and "Only you" by Joshua Radin started.

Hermione gasped. This was one of her favourite love songs. Ron gently placed both his hands on her waist as she looped her hands around his neck.

'_Looking from the window above, it's like a story of love. Can you hear me?'_

Together they swayed to the music as Hermione stared at Ron in awe.

'_Came back only yesterday, who went further away. Want you near me.'_

Ron stared back intently at Hermione. He was determined for this evening to go perfectly.

'_All I needed was the love you gave; all I needed for another day. And all I ever knew, only you.'_

He leaned in slightly and gently placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

They stayed staring at each other and swaying to the music as the song came to a finish.

"Ron wh-

"Do you feel like dessert Hermione?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Uh...Sure, yeah that sounds really great." She replied; a little taken back by his sudden romantic behaviour.

"Wonderful. I booked us a table at Rendez-Vous2. I know it's your favourite." Ron said with a small smile.

Hermione gasped. "Really?! Oh Ron! Oh but I'm not dressed." She said with a gushing smile on her face.

"It's ok. The reservation's not for another hour. So we can start getting ready now." He replied.

She nodded in agreement. They slowly walked out back into the hallway. Before she headed into the bedroom she looked at Ron and said "I don't really know what's going on. But whatever it is...I love it." She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before heading into the bathroom that was adjoined with their bedroom to shower up.

After Hermione had slipped on a short, yet casual blood red dress she made her way over to her vanity. Placing herself down, she quickly lay down foundation, mascara, a bit of blush and a tiny bit of face glimmer as a final touch. With a quick casting of tempus, she realized she had about 15 minutes left. Perfect.

She slipped on some red strappy low heels, walked over to the full-length mirror and fluffed her hair.

"Herm?" Ron voice carried through the closed bedroom door.

"Yep! I'm just coming now." She yelled back. On the way to the door she quickly grabbed her black and red purse.

Ron swung open the door and froze slightly.

"You look...beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. And you look quite dashing yourself to!" she replied, eyeing his casual black suit.

He blushed slightly before offering her his arm.

She smiled broadly at the gesture. Taking his arm, they both shut their eyes and disappeared with dual pops.

......HD......HD.......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......HD......

Gracefully they landed right outside the restaurant. Ron took Hermione's hand and gently led her in.

"Reservations sir?"

"Yes. Under Weasley." Ron replied.

The waiter nodded as he ticked off his name and then led them both to a centre table.

"I know this sounds slightly strange, but I already ordered you the chocolate cheesecake with a strawberry frappe." Ron said as they sat down.

"Oh...no that's alright. They ARE my favourite. Are you having anything?" Hermione replied with a startled, yet pleased expression.

"Of course. You know me Herm! I ordered the large tiramisu". Ron said, his face breaking out in a huge smile.

To say that Ron was nervous was an understatement. Sure he was acting all romantic and suave, though deep down he was so nervous he was having trouble keeping his hands still. He subtly cast a cooling charm on himself as he felt he began to sweat from the nervousness.

Just then the food arrived and Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the chocolate cheesecake. Ron loved that look. The look where Hermione's eyes would brighten up when she saw something she liked. It was the same look she used when he would do something romantic for her. Like tonight.

The next couple of minutes were filled with soft smiles, subtle glances and enjoying deserts. When they were both done Ron reached out and took her hand.

Hermione smiled at the gesture.

"Herm. You know we were best friends for 7 yrs and we still are?" Ron asked.

"Yes, of course I know." Hermione replied slightly confused.

"And when I asked you to move in with me; that was one of the best days of my life." Ron continued.

"Oh Ron...it was one of the best day of my life to." She said, her eyes shining.

"You know I love you Herm. You're the most important person to me." Ron said softly as he got up from his chair.

Hermione followed him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He said as began to slowly get down on one knee.

Hermione's eyes widened with suspicious realization. Her hand slowly lifted up to her mouth when Ron pulled out a black small box.

"I want to be at your side for the rest of my life. I want to go through bad and good times with you. I want to grow old with you and still be just as in love as we are today. You're my world and my everything. Will you marry me Hermione Granger and make me the happiest man on earth?" Ron said softly as he opened the black box to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire sitting on the top surrounded by small diamonds.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

Neither of them noticed that the entire restaurant had gone quiet. Not a single person was moving. Every eye was on Hermione.

And after a few seconds...

"YES! YES!!! OH RON!! YES YES!" she screamed, leaping forward and embracing him in a fierce hug.

The force of her leaping onto him nearly knocked him over. He grabbed her around the middle as he felt her tears falling down his shoulder. As they slowly pulled away, Ron pulled the ring out of the box and gently slid it on her finger.

The restaurant erupted.

Ron stood up and fiercely kissed Hermione; his arms wrapped around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

Ron felt like the happiest man on earth.

**Back to the present time as Harry enters the Ministry!**

Harry strode past the Healing department, the Misuse Use of Muggle Artefacts Department and the huge golden statue. He flooed into the Auror department to see Ron stuffing a treacle tart down his mouth.

"Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Seriously these are so good." Ron said ignoring what Harry had said. "You gotta try some. Kingsley bought them from some bakery his wife works at."

"I'll be right. I had breakfast already." Harry replied shaking his head at Ron's antics.

"Listen mate, after the arena today I got something to tell you. Huge news." Ron said with a broad smile.

'That's right! Ron was going to propose to Hermione last night.' Harry thought.

"Ah yeah, tell me how it went! I assume it's good news though. "Harry replied.

"EXCELLENT news!" Ron answered as they strode down the hallway together.

Harry was considering telling Ron what had happened with Draco but Kingsley beat him to it.

"Potter! Weasley! Malfoy won't be in today, apparently a potion went wrong and he's off for a week. So we've got another Healer in." Kingsley shouted from his office door.

"Alright!" They both yelled back.

"Malfoy's hurt? What happened?" Ron said turning to Harry.

"A procedure he got; we think was wrong and it blew up his potions room. Half his face is burnt. It happened just as I came back from having lunch with you guys." Harry said, summing it up. "I'm going to head over to the potions shop at lunch break to see the owner."

"Woah...sounds big. Want me to come?" Ron asked.

"No it's okay, It'll only take a few minutes." Harry said, trying not to offend Ron.

Ron went silent as they checked the roster for today's arena. Harry was paired with Ron again. Today's match was a 2 vs. 2 team. Ron and Harry on one team and Seamus and Gracelynne on the other. Gracelynne was an ex-Beauxbatons student who fought for the light during the 2nd war.

"You know, I'm ok with you and Draco being so chummy." Ron finally said.

Harry looked at him with surprise. "Um...thanks Ron. It means a lot."

"It still doesn't mean I get why you're still living with him." He added with a strange look.

"I know I know." Harry said as he laughed with surprised happiness.

"Let's do this. Seamus ain't got anything on us." Ron said with a smug look as they entered the arena. Harry only rolled his eyes in response.

Flitwick stood in one corner briefing Seamus and Gracelynne. As Harry and Ron approached the other two dispersed.

"Potter. Weasley." Flitwick said as a greeting. They nodded in return.

"Alright. 2 vs. 2 today. The scenery is a mansion. You know the rules about which spells are allowed and which are not. Now I told this to the others as well. Don't be afraid to be physical. You'd be surprised how physical Auror's can get simply because they can't get to their wand in time or they've been relieved of it. It's not like the enemy won't do physical bodily damage." Flitwick said firmly.

"Yes sir." They replied simultaneously.

"Alright. Step in whenever you're ready." Flitwick squeaked.

Harry and Ron stripped of their cloaks, nodded at each other and took off.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that this simulation mansion had some great resemblances to the Malfoy Mansion. It made him rather uncomfortable. But he didn't have time to think about that because Seamus was charging up behind him casting spells left, right and centre.

Harry made a dive to the right; hitting the right side of his body against a cabinet.

"Stupefy!" yelled Seamus.

Harry had landed rather awkwardly and didn't have time to protect himself, so he grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it towards the spell.

The vase he had picked up blew up into a hundred pieces and flew in different directions.

He heard Seamus howl in pain. Taking this advantage, he pushed himself off the floor and tackled Seamus to the ground before casting Expelliarmus followed by Incarcerous.

Not wasting a second Harry got up and continued running down the hallway; looking left and right for any sign of the others.

"Harry watch out!!"

Harry tripped due to someone casting the Tripping Jinx and landed face first into the carpet. He rolled over just in time to avoid Densaugeo3 by Gracelynne.

"FURNUNCULUS!" Ron bellowed at Gracelynne as he dragged Harry to the side of the hallway.

"Thanks mate." Harry said as he got up.

"No probl-

"MOVE!" Harry said, pushing Ron aside and casting Protego around himself as an Impedimenta Jinx came blasting towards them.

Harry and Ron spun around and bolted down the rest of the hallway before taking a left. In front of them was a large staircase heading upstairs.

Ron made to go up it whilst Harry hid underneath the staircase.

He spotted Seamus and Gracelynne coming down the hallway.

"Incendio!" Harry yelled. The fire jetted from the end of his wand and landed in front of Gracelynne; effectively stopping her from coming any further.

Seamus, however had made it to the front of the staircase and was dodging all of Ron's spells who was standing in the middle of the staircase.

"Glisseo4!" Seamus bellowed. Ron yelped as the staircase flattened and he found himself sliding his way to the bottom where Seamus had cast Incendio.

Harry bolted from underneath the staircase and quickly cast Aguamenti at the fire and thus allowing Ron to gently hit the bottom without burning on fire.

Ron was about to get up but only got tackled by Seamus to the ground again. They started a fist fight which Harry unsuccessfully broke up as he was trying to avoid several curses from Gracelynne.

Seamus had now gotten off a bloody Ron and made for Harry who was getting slightly desperate to get away from Gracelynne. The hallway was narrow and since she was blasting curse after curse, it didn't give him enough time to cast anything; instead had him running from side to side.

Harry; in an act of pure desperation grabbed a solid looking statue and threw it with all his might at Gracelynne. He didn't see what happened because Ron was suddenly in front of him casting spells at Seamus. Seamus wasn't able to dodge the Stinging Hex; he dropped his wand and fell on the floor in pain.

Harry spun around only to be punched in the nose. Gracelynne stood there with a look of rage. It was filled with so much hatred it made Harry step back.

Ron had stunned Seamus and was physically tying him up with rope he found in a closet so that Finite couldn't do anything.

Harry was about to say a spell when he froze in shock at the word that was uttered from Gracelynne.

"CRUCIO!"

He just managed to dive out of the way; landing on Ron and Seamus.

Harry, Ron and Seamus were all still staring in shock as the simulation came to an abrupt halt.

"GRACELYNNE!" a voice bellowed.

They all snapped back to attention and Ron quickly untied Seamus.

They looked up to see Kingsley striding towards the.

"Gracelynne you know the rules. What is the meaning of this?"

But she didn't seem to register what had happened. Instead she charged at Harry.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Ron yelled together.

She fell to the ground, her eyes staring at the ceiling. The look of rage on her face frozen in place.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as all 4 of them approached her.

"What is going on?" Kingsley said, fury evident in his voice.

"After she punched me in the face she looked really angry....like she hated me." Harry said softly.

Flitwick strode in at that moment.

"Who cast the Unforgivable? The alarms in my office have been sounding off." He said coming to a halt at the body of Gracelynne. "Oh dear."

"That's strange. I've known Gracelynne ever since we started Auror training. We're always partners and not once has she ever cast an Unforgivable and not once has she ever been physical either." Seamus said looking devastated.

They moved her to the adjoining Healing Room and lay her down on a bed still stunned. No-one said anything for a while until Kinglsey made to the fire place and flooed somebody.

"Malfoy? I know we wouldn't call you in but this is sort of desperate."

A few minutes later Draco appeared in some casual black slacks and a silver suit shirt. Despite his half-burnt face his hair still looked immaculate.

"Woah Malfoy." Ron and Seamus said at the same time.

Harry saw the look of self-consciousness flash across Draco's face; but in an instant it had gone to be replaced by a small smirk.

"Yes. The stories are true, half my face is burnt." He replied before facing Kingsley. "What's happened?"

"Gracelynne cast Crucio in the simulation. Potter said she had a look of pure hatred before she cast it and Finnegan says it isn't like her to do it. Is she under Imperius or something?" Kingsley said motioning towards the still stunned body.

Draco looked thoughtful for a second before he spoke. "Let me see her wand please."

Flitwick handed over her wand. Draco muttered for a few seconds, turning the wand in his hand.

"Well nothing's wrong with her wand." He said. He whipped out his own wand and cast some colourful spells around Gracelynne.

The next few minutes were tense.

After that, Draco stepped back with an impassive look upon his face.

"Well!!??" Seamus burst out.

"She's under the Imperius." Draco replied. There was a collective gasp before he continued. "Was she predominantly after Mr. Potter in the simulation?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, she barely attacked me." Ron said, his eyes wide.

"It seems someone has cast Imperius upon her to harm Mr. Potter as much as possible. Why I cannot say." Draco said looking professional. Although Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

"What?! Who wants to hurt Harry?" Ron said, his face growing red.

"Ron calm down." Harry said softly. "Maybe we could wake her up and ask her a few questions?" he suggested.

Kingsley and Flitwick looked at Draco for approval.

Draco nodded.

Kingsley cast Incarcerous in case she tried to do anything and Flitwick cast Ennervate.

The minute her eyes fluttered open, they looked around and landed on Harry with a glare.

"Gracelynne, why do you intend to harm Mr. Potter?" Kingsley said with an air of authority.

"He's an interfering sod!" she spat.

Draco raised his wand and muttered a small spell.

Her eyes went wide for a second before she slumped on the bed.

"Malfoy what did you do?!" Seamus yelled running up to her body and grabbing her hand.

Everyone else in the room exchanged glances.

"Relax Finnegan....Ennervate!" Draco said.

This time when her eyes fluttered open they looked scared.

"I didn't mean it, I swear! Harry I'm so sorry." She immediately said sitting up.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

"It's fine. Don't worry. But what happened? Healer Malfoy said you were under the Imperius." Harry said.

"Oh...oh. Well the last thing I really remember is when I was Custelle Potions up in Knockturn Alley getting a tonic for my father." She said with a frown.

The minute the words Custelle Potions was uttered from her lips, Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"We should send someone down there." Kingsley said.

"I'll go. I was going to go down there today anyway to check up on something." Harry said.

"Well you're going to need back-up. Weasley go with him." Kingsley replied. "Be careful you two. This isn't exactly a dangerous mission of sorts, but this is relatively serious. Be. Careful. Look out for each other." He said nodding to the both of them.

Harry, Ron and Draco exited the adjoining Healing Room.

"That's strange isn't it? Draco goes and gets a procedure from there and his cauldron blows up. Next thing Gracelynne goes in for a tonic and she comes out Imperiused." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well if it's really that serious, did you also notice that those two things you just said nearly ended up in you two getting hurt? And it did on Malfoy's case." Ron said.

"We don't know in my case if it really intended to hurt me." Draco said.

"We can't risk it. It's nearly lunch anyway, let's go check it out now." Harry said, making his way out the arena door with Ron and Draco following.

"I'm coming." Draco said.

"No." Harry instantly replied. "You're already hurt. You should be resting right now, you could get hurt more."

"This is about me, I should come to." Draco argued.

"Maybe Harry's right Malfoy. You could get hurt more." Ron said.

"Hey Ron go ahead to the floo point, I'll be a second." Harry randomly said.

Ron looked weirdly at Harry before nodding and making his way down the hallway. The instant he was out of ear-shot Harry pulled Draco aside into a more private area.

"Draco please don't come, I can't bear to see you more hurt. I feel bad enough I couldn't' save you from the explosion earlier." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"But I'm already here Harry, I might as well come." Draco replied, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

"I know, but you're meant to be at home. Please don't Draco...for me?" Harry added.

Draco sighed. "Alright. But just because it's you." He said.

Harry leant down and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco tried to deepen it but Harry pulled away.

"Not here, we're in work Drake." Harry laughed.

"Drake?"

"It just slipped out...do you mind?" Harry asked.

"No, it's ok. I like it." He said with a smile.

With another quick peck to the lips Harry pulled away with a small sigh. "I have to go, Ron is waiting."

"I'll see you at home...now go!" Draco said with a small smile as he watched Harry disappear down the hallway.

Harry quickly hurried to the floo point to see Ron waiting.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry, just had to convince him not to come." Harry hastily replied, trying to hide his blush.

They stepped into the floo one after the other and disappeared with a green flash.

Landing back in the foyer of the Ministry they strode out of the building together. When they arrived outside, they shut their eyes and the next second they disappeared with twin pops.

They both landed at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Together they strode towards Knockturn Alley. It was only when they were nearing Borgin & Burkes did they pull out their wands and slow their walking down.

Trying to look casual they approached the potions shop. It was very glamorous looking compared to the other shops. 'Custelle Potions' was painted in gold above the browning door.

Ron tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was then they noticed a "Closed" sign, which was odd since the lights were still on inside and the front desk looked like someone had still been there.

"That's odd." Harry whispered.

"Let's look around." Ron said as he slowly strode around the building.

The kept the eyes open for any strange behaviour, but when they got back to the front of the shop after walking around it twice, it seemed nothing was too unusual.

"The owner probably went for lunch." Ron said logically.

"Well we should come back tomorrow or sometime soon." Harry replied in agreement.

"Agreed." Ron said as they strode away from the shop.

Nothing like this had happened ever since Harry's defeat of Voldermort. For something like this to come up was serious. Harry imagined it might cause a stir within the Auror department since most of the Aurors were Aurors in training and not fully qualified.

"You realize this means we might have an actual case here." Harry said as they re-entered Diagon Alley.

"Yeah I do. That kind of scares me. We haven't even finished our training yet." Ron replied.

"Well you and I have had a life-time of danger. And we got through it all with barely any training. We can do this to." Harry said with conviction.

"Well said mate." Ron replied.

They arrived back at the apparition point and together they both disappeared with two loud cracks.

Back at Knockturn Alley a figure appeared out of a hidden alcove. It's mouth curved into a dirty smirk before approaching Custelle Potions and changing the "Closed" sign to an "Open" one.

**THERE! Done! Oh my, that took so long! As you can see it's a long chapter and I was a little too ambitious. There was a whole bunch of things I wanted to put in here, but I'll have to place it in Chapter 13. I'm sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it and you all enjoy it =D! Please please review!**

**Footnotes;-**

**I found that Custelle meant Majestic in Latin over the internet. If someone knows that that's wrong, please let me know!**

**Rendez-vous; I found is a restaurant in England that does deserts. Since I don't live in England it was a little difficult. So once again, I hope my sources are accurate.**

**Densaugeo – this spell was used in Goblet of Fire when Draco casts a spell at Harry and ends up hitting Hermione instead making her teeth grow!**

**Review replies:-**

**Airborn-Love : **_**hahah well I hope what I wrote wasn't too dramatic! I officially have a whole bunch of chapters planned out with a relatively intricate plot. Did you like the romance between Harry and Draco? I know it's not fiery or anything right now, but I'm getting there! I hope you like! =D. And yes! Did you like the proposal sequence?**_

**Miyako Suou – **_**Thank you for confirming that =). How are you liking the rest of my story?**_

**Please please review everybody =). It only takes a few seconds! 3.**


	13. What the hell?

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed =). I appreciate EVERY. SINGLE. ONE! So I'm glad you guys seemed to like my last chapter. I've got a rather hectic plot planned out and this story will probably span for about 20+ chapters =D. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long. These past few weeks have not been great =(. And Consequently my Christmas was pretty....well not great ='(. Ah well, I'm back and I hope you take this chapter as a "PLEASE FORGIVE ME" present =D!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. Gracelynne is mine and so are some characters that are clearly not in the book. **

**Here we go:-**

Harry and Ron were walking back down the Auror hallway intent on telling Kingsley what had happened...or rather, what hadn't happened.

They were halted however when Flitwick burst out of the Arena room with an alarmed expression.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry said.

"There you two are. We've pulled all the other Auror's in training in the Healing Room. Healer Malfoy's found something else. You can brief everyone on what you two found down in Knockturn Alley as well." Flitwick said in a rush as he hurried the both of them in.

They were greeted with sombre expressions as they entered the adjoining Healing Room.

"What's happened?" Ron said as they approached the bed where Gracelynne lay looking rather distressed.

"It seems as though someone has placed a simple tracking spell on Ms. Gracelynne. The minute we removed the Imperio off her, the tracking spell went off and the caster was alerted." Draco said.

"So what does this mean?" Seamus said whilst holding Gracelynne's hand.

"It means we have a case on our hands. It might not be big. But it's a case nonetheless and we need to take caution since none of you are fully qualified Auror's yet. The fully qualified Auror's that we DO have aren't many either." Kingsley replied stepping forward to face the trainees.

"Harry's been through hell and back in the past 19 yrs of his life; half the stuff he's been through has been more dangerous that what normal Auror's do." Ron said, as though implying Harry should take charge.

"Ron I-

"You're right Weasley. That's why we're putting you trainees in charge of this case...with Harry as the leader." Kingsley said with a nod.

"What?! What...no!" Harry half-yelled.

"Harry we all know you're the best at this." Gracelynne said from her bed.

"But...I...Ok look, I might have gone through some harsh times but that doesn't mean all of a sudden I get appointed to be leader. I'm just a trainee...like all of you!" Harry said; gesticulating madly.

"Mr. Potter. We're going to be here supporting you to. We're assigning you all this first case as a demonstration. If you are afraid the fully trained Aurors will somehow abandon you that will not happen. Something like this hasn't happened since you defeated You-Know-Who so we're not going to be taking this too lightly." Kingsley said.

"But...what about everyone else here?! What if someone else wanted to be leader?" Harry said looking around desperately.

"Mate, why are you so afraid of leading? You lead half the Light population in defeating You-Know-Who, you're good at this stuff. So what's up?" Seamus said stepping forward.

Harry stood gaping like a goldfish.

"Ok! Everyone! Here's a fair way to do it. Write on a piece of parchment who you would want as leader and place it in this box. I'll count it; majority vote is the leader." Kingsley said.

"Why can't YOU just lead us?" an ex-Durmstrang student said.

"Because this is a chance for you to get a feeling of working in the field." Kingsley replied.

"What if it's really dangerous?" another ex-Beauxbatons student said.

"Not to sound harsh, but dangerous is in the job description and you all knew that when you signed up to be a part of the Auror Corps." Kingsley said firmly. "Why do you think we do so many simulations almost every day? And why do you think those simulations are real? It's not as though you can't get hurt in the simulations...you can! It's meant to train you all; toughen you up."

There was a moment of silence before there was a collective nod from the trainees.

"Now, write your desired leader on the parchment now in front of you and place it in the box."

There was a little bit of a scuffle as quills were passed around and parchments were folded and placed in the box. As soon as everything was done Kingsley swished his wand and the box disappeared leaving a bright light. Flitwick then flicked his wand and pieces of paper flew out of the bright light and in front of Kingsley's face.

Kingsley surveyed them for a bit before nodding to Flitwick. Together they simultaneously muttered a spell and a single word was formed from the bright light.

HARRY.

"See?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"There it is. Harry you're the leader." Kingsley said with a tone of authority. "Alright, now that's done. Go on a 15 minute lunch break since you didn't really get one just then. All of you; meet me back in this arena to be briefed."

They all nodded before heading out to the hallway and to their respective offices.

"Potter! Weasley! You two stay here for a moment." Kingsley shouted.

Harry and Ron approached him.

"In the briefing you can tell the other Auror's what happened down in Knockturn Alley...but you can tell ME now."

"There was no-one there." Ron said.

"The light was still on and it looked like somebody had just been there but there was a closed sign in front of the door." Harry continued.

"We were a little suspicious but it was lunch hour; so the owner could have just ducked out for a pie or something." Ron said.

"A little suspicious though...I mean the last thing Gracelynne can really remember being in self-control was at Custelle's. Malfoy just told us that the caster was alerted when Imperio was taken off...that would've given enough time for the owner to duck out before we came." Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

"We should check it out tomorrow. We're on a case now anyway; we don't have to look casual or anything." Ron said to Harry.

Both had forgotten they were meant to be talking to Kingsley; instead they had started to converse with each other.

"Yeah, let-

"Gentlemen!" Kingsley said.

Harry and Ron turned to him.

"It's great that you've already got some team work here but don't forget there aren't just you two in the Auror Corps right now." He said.

"Right, Sorry sir." Harry replied.

"I'll see you two in 15." He said as he strode out with Flitwick following.

It was then Harry noticed that Draco was still standing there at the back of the room.

"Hey, we're going to get some lunch. Do you want to come Draco?...Seamus?" Harry said.

"Nah I'm going to stay here with Gracelynne." Seamus replied still holding her hand.

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly; but then nodded.

"I think I'll just go home, I'm meant to be resting anyway." Draco said, shielding half his face in the shadows so that they couldn't see it.

Harry knew he was too self-conscious to go out in public with the injured face, and placing glamour on top could potentially slow down the healing process.

"Ok then, I'll see you at hom- later!." Harry said quickly. He hoped Seamus and Gracelynne didn't notice. No-one really knew about the whole Ginny issue and he wasn't keen on the news getting out just yet.

"Let's go mate, I'm starving." Ron said; interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah alright."

With one last glance at Draco he followed Ron down the hallway, through the floo and back to the Three Broomsticks.

Lunch was a quick affair; both were anxious with the events that had occurred today and what would happen in the briefing. Harry didn't feel he could stomach much so he had half a Sheppard's pie. Ron, on the other hand seemed the opposite. He had two pies and one and a half bowl of jelly.

"You know Ron...I really admire the side of you that's able to eat so much." Harry laughed as they walked back down the Auror Hallway to the arena room.

"Don't worry mate, one day you'll be as good as me." He replied with a smile.

Most of the trainee's were already waiting in the arena. Harry took a moment to survey them. There weren't many of them; one ex-Durmstrang, two ex-Beauxbatons, one of them being Gracelynne, Seamus, Harry and Ron.

"Alright, we all here?" Kingsley said as he accompanied Gracelynne and Seamus out of the Healing Room. Colour had returned to her face and she looked better.

"Ok, when a case comes along the first and most important rule you all need to know and should know by now is that of LOYALTY. Everyone looks out for one another; no-one's left behind." He said firmly. "This case has obviously come unexpectedly, but you all need to tough it up and start acting like fully trained Aurors; you haven't got a choice." He continued whilst pacing slightly.

"Is that understood?" He said.

"Yes Sir." The trainees replied.

"Great. Now, since Potter is leader I will be leaving a lot of the decisions up to him. However since he and Weasley visited Custelle's today I suggest they go again tomorrow. It's up to you Potter whether you want to bring some back-up just in case." Kingsley said. "You've all done past-case researches; you all know how to approach a situation like this; you've learnt it all in theory. Now all you have to do is execute it practically whilst acting like a group. That's the most important thing here; be a team."

Harry could tell the rest of the trainees were beginning to get slightly anxious with Kingsley's speech. Admittedly, being pushed into doing a case before even graduating was scary; but he couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. This stuff had happened to him for so long he was used to it and sadly enough, had almost expected something like this to happen.

"I will be here, Flitwick will be here and the rest of the Auror's will be here. I'll be checking in on the progress of this case twice a week." Kingsley continued. "For the next few weeks your rigid schedule will be dismissed, however I still strongly recommend you all occasionally do simulations for continued practice and most definitely research. Ok, you may go and don't forget that you're solving this case as of today." He finished.

There was a collective nod, and with that Kingsley and Flitwick left the arena.

There was a moment of silence before Gracelynne spoke up.

"So now what?"

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry blushed slightly, he was still not used to the attention.

"Ok, so basically we have a primary target; Custelle's. You all might have noticed Malfoy's face. Malfoy went to get a procedure from that place and ended up getting his cauldron blown-up and-

"But what if he just made a mistake?" Danny said.

Danny was the only ex-Durmstrang student to become part of the Auror Corps. He fought for the light during the 2nd War and was a strong believer that Muggle Borns can be just as smart and strong as pure-blood wizards.

"True, but it's just highly improbable for the youngest Head Healer in history to make a simple mistake. I know it's normal to make mistakes, but Malfoy was already suspicious of the procedure when he first got it but didn't question it because it was invented by a famous Healer in America. All in all, what I'm trying to say is that everything we have right now points in the direction of Custelle's." Harry said. "It's our only lead and I think we should pursue it....what do you all think?" He added quickly.

"Agreed mate." Ron said.

Everyone simply nodded after that.

"Ok then...great! Well me and Ron are going to go back to that place tomorrow. I would like some back-up so how about we all head down there together tomorrow afternoon after some arena practice? We might be on a case right now, but I don't think we should act too dramatic...like march down Diagon Alley Armageddon style or something [this caused a few confused expressions]. Let's just be casual for the time being; the worst thing we can do right now is freak out the general public before we even know what's going on." Harry continued.

"You're a natural at this Harry, I don't why you were freaking out before." Junae said.

Junae was the last of the Aurors [making a total of six trainees]. She was an ex-Beauxbatons student who was a firm supporter of feminism due to her muggle mother being a feminist activist. She also fought for the light during the 2nd war, despite her deceased wizard father being pure-blood and having similar views to Voldemort.

"I just thought maybe someone else would like to be that place...I mean Kingsley didn't really ask me, he just threw it at me." Harry replied.

"You're the best at this Harry and we all know. He was just picking the most obvious choice." Danny said whilst slapping him on the back.

Harry smiled a bit at the compliment before snapping back to attention.

"Alright, I think that's all we have for today. I also think we should definitely pay more attention to researching past-cases; I have a feeling they'll help. We can't do much until tomorrow so let's just go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow with a fresh head." Harry said looking around at them all.

Everyone nodded at him before leaving; some patted him on the back. And soon enough it was just him and Ron, yet again walking down the Auror hallway.

"Mate, this is weird. I almost feel like we're in a war again; the atmosphere that is." Ron said as they walked through the Ministry halls.

"Yeah I know. Merlin forbids that it gets as bad as the war did though." Harry replied.

"Agreed." Ron said. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, I still really want to tell you about how I proposed, but maybe we'll do it this weekend at Mum's alright?"

"Most definitely, I wanna know all about how you wooed her!" Harry laughed.

"Ahh shut it mate." Ron said as he joined in with the laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? It's almost exciting to be facing something again. Not sure if that's a good thing." Harry said.

"I know what you mean though. Yeah, see you tomorrow."

They waved at each other before disapparating with dual pops.

Harry landed gently in the alleyway back in Belgravia. As he walked to Draco's house he glanced at his own mansion. The lights were off and it was quiet. It was almost foreboding and he didn't think he could bear to walk in again only to be whacked in the head by memories of Ginny and Dean.

He shook his head in an attempt to stop him from thinking about the two of them. He had been successful so far, but the dinner at the Weasley's would be the first reunion Harry would have with Ginny and he really wasn't look forward to that.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

A voice brought him back to the present. He looked up to see Draco standing with the front door open, a quizzical expression set upon his face.

"Oh fine...sorry! Just thinking and got distracted." Harry said as he stepped in and shut the door.

"About the case today?" Draco said as they headed upstairs.

"Umm...not really. More about my house and the fact that I don't have the courage to walk into it yet I had the courage to face death and Voldemort." Harry said as they both headed to his suite.

Draco shivered slightly at the cavalier use of the Dark Lord's name but brushed it off.

"Well we'll go there tomorrow night and have dinner there instead then!" Draco said with a tone of finality as they settled on the floor of Harry's guest suite.

"Wait what?!" Harry replied with an unnaturally high voice.

"You're Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, Golden Gryffindor, Defeater of You-Know-Who.....and afraid of his own house?" Draco said condescendingly.

"Well when you say it like that." Harry mumbled.

"Then it's settled!" Draco said. "You have to overcome that situation step by step. Think of this as the first step." He continued softly.

"Yeah, I know you're right. But I don't really want to face it. I mean all of a sudden we have this new case and even though I've been through a lot with Voldemort I still feel like I might not do well as the leader because I'm not a fully trained Auror. And I'm trying to think of a link between you and the owner of Custelle's and somehow how that links to Gracelynne and her being under the Imperius. It's just really all-

Harry's voice was abruptly halted when he felt Draco's lips pressed gently to his. He moved his hands to Draco's waist as he tilted his head to carefully deepen the kiss.

Harry felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight and he was about to say something when Draco slowly pulled away.

"Sorry...but one half of my lips are hurting." He said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle. Maybe we should put some salve on it now, I could-

"Harry, relax. It's ok. When my face gets better you can make it up to me." Draco laughed with a small mischievous smile. "But...maybe we can do something else."

"Something else?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean just because we can't kiss doesn't mean we can't do some...other stuff." Draco said, leaning forward and slowly sliding his hand up Harry's thigh to rest suggestively next to his crotch.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Draco whispered pushing Harry down and straddling him.

Harry was trying to form sentences but when he opened his mouth a bunch of incoherent words just seemed to come out.

"You know, you're very attractive when you're a puddle of goo beneath me." Draco said with a teasing smile.

That did it for Harry.

"I am not a puddle of goo!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Ye-oooooo". Harry's defensive response turned into a moan as Draco grinded against him.

"I rest my case." Draco softly laughed as he continued his ministrations on Harry.

Harry gripped Draco's thighs; his face was flushed. In a moment of boldness, Draco slowly began to un-do Harry's pants, letting his fingers flutter over the engorged cock.

Draco wrapped his fingers around his dick; getting a feeling of the texture and the size...he was impressed.

"What ar- ahhhhh". Harry yelped slightly as Draco began to slowly pump him up and down.

Draco leant down to gently press a teasing kiss to his lips before pulling away, leaving Harry turned-on as hell.

Increasing the pressure, he was delighted to hear Harry almost mewl in response. Encouraged; Draco sped his hand up only to jump in surprise as Harry's hands flew to his ass.

"Oh Merlin." Harry mumbled as he began to grope Draco's ass.

Harry wasn't the only one thinking that. Draco was as hard as hell and seeing Harry writhing below him, flushed red and groping his arse wasn't helping.

His other hand sensually traced up Harry's worked-out torso and rested on his shoulder. Gripping it, Draco began to pump Harry's dick hard and fast.

"Oh fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he gripped Draco's arse hard enough to leave bruises.

Draco leaned down and very slowly licked the head of Harry's cock in one smooth motion. Harry bucked up and began lightly thrusting up as Draco continued pumping him...very hard.

"Ugh...Draco! Don't stop, don't stop!"

Harry was a bumbling mess underneath Draco. His face was flushed red, his glasses askew, his forehead sticky with sweat and his hands holding Draco's arse like it was his life-line.

"Come for me Harrry." Draco said with a smile, slightly purring the 'R' in Harry.

He didn't need telling twice.

With one, then two, then three pumps, Harry came with a shout as he spilled his seed all over Draco's hand and shirt.

He was left lying under Draco panting, his chest rising rapidly.

"You're sexy like this." Draco said as he picked up his wand to banish away the sticky mess.

Harry blushed. "Thanks". He mumbled.

"So what were you saying? You're not a puddle of goo beneath me?" Draco said with a laugh.

"I couldn't help it! You were grinding and touching and...it felt great." Harry whispered, turning more red than even Ron could.

Draco slowly got off him [to Harry's despair] and settled himself next to him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"I did, umm...thanks." Harry said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Draco simply laughed in response.

"I enjoyed doing it."

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Harry asked, noticing the rather non-subtle tent in Draco's pants.

"That depends on how comfortable you are with it. I have an odd feeling you're still feeling strange." Draco said laughing softly.

"I don't want to be rude, I mean you just did me...doesn't that mean I should do it to you?" Harry said logically.

"Harry it isn't about whether you should or shouldn't. You do it if you're comfortable enough to. And clearly, you aren't right now. It's ok, I can wait." Draco replied, although he couldn't help but feel a slight hint of disappointment.

"I'm really sorry Draco! I just don't think I'm ready yet and I feel horrible because you just...well, did that to me." Harry finished, now looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, don't feel bad. I can understand; you were straight for the large majority of your life. Like I said, I'm willing to wait." Draco said understandingly as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around Harry's neck.

"Thank You." Harry replied softly as he turned his head to gently place an appreciative kiss on Draco's lips.

"You're welcome...now let's go to bed. You've got work tomorrow and I need to go back to my suite and apply some more salve." Draco said as they both got up off the floor.

"You're not hungry?" Harry asked.

"I just ate." Draco replied mischievously. "What about you though?"

"No, don't really have an appetite today." Harry said as he placed his hands on Draco's waist.

There was a second of silence as they both just stood there; staring at each other and contemplating the situation they were in.

"Good night Harry." Draco said, breaking the quietness.

"Good night Draco." Harry replied before they both leant in for one final kiss.

They separated slowly and Harry watched Draco walk back to his suite. When he saw Draco shut the door he flung himself back on his bed with an elated sigh.

**Yet again I had so much more planned for this chapter. But I haven't been able to update for so long I want to post something up really badly! And also because it's past 3 in the morning. **

**I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna stop typing now! I hope you all like this chapter =D. And once again, please forgive me.**

**But thanks for the reviews everybody!!!! Please review =).**


	14. small amounts of progress

**Hello every body! Yes...you must all hate me by now because I am SO crap at updating. I do admit, that university, dancing and piano take up most of my life and writing fanfiction is not that high on the priority list, but I DO try my best =). So Thank you, for people even reading this right now haha. **

**I haven't updated this story in a while and I am beyond determined to finish this because I have plans for another one. So, if there are parts that aren't making sense/I'm leaving things out, please do tell me! **

**Disclaimer: look at the first chapter.**

**Alright, here we go!:-**

**Chapter 14**

The shrill of his wand alarm sent Harry falling ungracefully from the bed to a heap on the floor. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he tapped his wand silent before shuffling to the en suite bathroom to shower.

Upon exiting the bathroom he suddenly remembered the events of last night. His face flushed with embarrassment as he dropped his towel to slip into some boxers and black trousers. He was just putting on his dark green shirt when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry...you should probably come out for breakfast soon, you might be the Potthead-Who-Lived, but Kingsley wouldn't be pleased to know that you're late." Draco's voice floated from outside.

Harry snorted at the remark. Draco will always be Draco he thought as he quickly tied a cloak around his clothes, grabbed his wand from the nightstand and swung open the door to come face to face with Draco.

"Morning." Harry said with a soft smile.

Draco's unamused expression softly melted into something not quite lovable...but not quite stoic.

"Morning Harry." He replied. But before he could turn around to lead the way to the kitchens, Harry grabbed his waist, leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You know...for someone who allegedly wants to move slow...you're failing pretty badly." Draco mumbled against his lips.

"Sorry." Harry whispered as he slowly pulled away.

"I'm not...now come on, you're going to be really late and I will to if we don't get moving." Draco said with a matter-of-fact tone as they both strode down the magnificent staircase to the living room where breakfast lay.

After eating in comfortable silence, they strode out the doors of the mansion and into the alley in preparation for apparaition. Before Draco could do anything, Harry grabbed his hand quickly before apparating both of them to the entrance of the Ministry building.

As the squeezing sensation passed, Harry quickly let go of Draco's hand. If Draco was affected by this, he didn't show it.

They strode side by side; cloaks billowing slightly behind them giving them an oddly good impression of the late Severus Snape. Together they reached the main floo corridor; walking to separate fire entrances as they disappeared with a flash of green.

As they stepped out of the fire place Harry came face to face with Ron.

"Oh, morning Ron." Harry said as he moved aside so Draco could slide out easier.

Ron eyed Draco cautiously before replying.

"Hey Harry, was just wondering; are we doing arena training this morning before heading to Custelle's?"

"Uh...yeh that's a good idea, we want to be as warmed up as possible." He replied.

"Alright." Ron said as he stood there awkwardly waiting for Harry to walk down the hallway with him.

"Coming Draco?" Harry said to him. It was only then did he realize that Draco had been standing near the corner of the floo entrance to avoid his face being seen. Although the thought saddened him slightly his spirits were uplifted knowing that it would fully heal by tonight.

Draco nodded before following a awkward Ron and a content Harry to the arena room where the rest of the training Auror's would be waiting.

As they entered; Flitwick stood with the remaining training Aurors as he gave the usual speech. Draco brushed past Harry softly as he walked into the adjoining Medi room.

"Ah Potter and Weasley, you're late." Flitwick said with a stern look.

"Sorry sir, we uh...-

"Save it you two. Let's get going shall we? Rules are the same; all spells but the Unforgivables; physical movement is encouraged to an extent and the terrain today will be open field."

Everyone gave a small groan at the sound of "open field". Open field meant exactly how it sounded; an open grass plane area...meaning that there was almost no way to hide behind anything and consequently no way to catch your breathe without getting hit by someone.

Flitwick nodded to each of them.

Harry took off his cloak and started a small jog around the room to warm himself up as the arena magically shifted into the open field.

Ron followed suit; but began with some stretches.

The others did their own starting warm-ups; a few jogging on the spot and some others reciting through some spells.

"GO!"

Spells lit up the arena and bodies flew to the ground at the instant sound of Flitwick's voice.

"How on earth did you manage to slap yourself in the face?" Draco said with slight frustration as he inspected the finger shaped bruise along Harry's right cheek.

"Ron did Expelliarmus whilst Gracelynne tripped and ran straight into me." Harry replied as he secretly enjoyed the feeling of Draco's finger fluttering across his face.

Draco was about to snap a reply but Ron beat him to it.

"Harry; you're my best mate but can we please move it along? You've got a slapped face, I've got a bleeding leg and I swear my shoulders dislocated."

Harry smiled guilty before hopping off the bed to allow Draco to levitate Ron on it. He waited as Draco inspected Ron's injuries.

"You'll be fine; the stinging hex on your leg is fairly strong but with a potion you'll be ok." He said as he waved his wand over Ron's shoulder popping it back in place and handing him a potion.

"Yeh sorry about that Ron." Harry said apologetically as Ron gulped down the potion and jumped off the table.

"No harm done mate. Are we going down to Custelle's now?"

"Yeh we should; let's round up the others, there's a few things I want to say." Harry replied.

Ron nodded before exiting the room. Harry was about to follow when he turned back around to Draco.

"Hey I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Draco nodded as he slowly tidied up the room.

Before Harry left the room he softly said "I've been thinking about us and I know exactly what I want."

He bolted the room before Draco could say anything; he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for his response yet.

The training Aurors were in the arena [now no longer in the form of the open field] softly talking and laughing. They quietened down on Harry's approach.

"Hey guys, I was thinking now would be a good time to check out Custelle's. I also think it's best if we try and look as casual as possible; there's no need to go charging down there in pyramid formation with wands raised or anything." Harry said lightly.

They laughed lightly at that before nodding in agreement.

"How do you want us to do this Harry? We all gonna go in; or some of us watch the perimeter?" Seamus inquired.

"Good point Seamus. I was thinking I and someone else should head in and the rest can monitor the perimeter. We know better than anyone that we always need a surrounding team." Harry said.

"I'd volunteer to come with you Harry, but I think it's a bit iffy if I go in since Custelle's was the last thing I remember before blacking out." Gracelynne said with a hint of annoyance.

"Completely understandable, don't blame yourself." Harry replied with a nod.

"I'll come with you mate." Ron said.

Before they headed out they ran through their planned procedure several times. Danny did the honours of casting the hearing charm upon each Auror; it simply allowed for the others to be able to hear what was going on inside as Harry and Ron questioned.

As a group; the headed out.

They all tried to look as non-chalant as possible as they headed into Diagon Alley and towards Custelle's. As they approached Harry saw with a resigned relief that the shop was open.

Within 10 metres of the shop the Aurors subtly separated into their designated positions as Ron and Harry stalked forward slowly towards the entrance. The door chimed as they opened it.

The shop had a mystic quality to it. It smelt of herbs and scented candles. Jars and vials stood elegantly placed on brown shelves that lined the walls. Cauldrons of all sizes floated in various places around the store. Harry personally thought that if a person was just a little bit careless they would probably knock themselves out within 2 seconds of entering the shop.

Before they could even reach the counter a person emerged from the back curtain.

"How may I help you?"

The man had short brown spiky hair that hung around his face, his eyes were a strange piercing hazel and he stood at a fairly impressive height that even rivalled Ron.

"Yes, I'm Auror Potter and this here's Auror Weasley, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Harry replied professionally.

If the owner was scared or surprised he did a good job of not showing it.

"Go ahead, anything for the Ministry."

"Right, firstly what's your name Sir?." Ron said as he flicked his wand and a Quick Notes Quill flew out.

"Camillus Bloys." He replied.

"How long have you been working here?" Harry continued.

"About 2 and half years now." Camillus said.

"That's about the end of the war. Any particular reason?" Ron said.

"Well yeah, after all that destruction I just wanted to immerse myself in something that I enjoyed. Luckily my family was pure-blood and consequently fairly well off and my dad was also a potions master so I was able to further my studies and then open this up. Been here ever since."

Harry and Ron nodded; the only noise being the Quick Notes Quill scratching in the background.

"So we have news that someone came by this shop and the person claims being here was all they remember before being placed under the Imperius." Harry said solemnly. "Do you know anything about that?"

"What? Imperius? Here? I'm not sure where you're sources are, but I assure you no-one here was placed under the Imperius." Camillus replied, his eyes wide with surprise.

Harry and Ron were so far trained to not be fooled by "genuine" surprise so they kept on pressing.

"This person came by to pick up medicine for her father." Ron said. "Does this bring back any memories?"

"Well yes, I know exactly who you're talking about. Gracelynne right? She's also an Auror." Camillus said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...you're exactly right; you picked that up very quickly." He said.

"Well, I figured that's what you were down here for. She came in here pretty drunk in the afternoon mumbling about peppers and a whole bunch of things that just didn't make sense. Then someone random came in, apologized on her behalf and told me they had to get her sober for work. That's what happened a few days ago; which is why I'm really surprised you mentioned anything about the Imperius." Camillus said as he walked around to the front of the counter.

In his peripheral vision he could see Seamus and Danny clench their wands in their hands. It was very common knowledge that when a person being interrogated moved from a secure spot; it was mostly a bad sign.

Ron seemed to stand his ground however.

"You're sure she was drunk and someone came in to take her?" Ron repeated with a hint of doubt.

"100% sure, no doubt." Camillus replied with a nod as he stood in front of them.

It looked like Ron was about to say something sarcastic; Harry interrupted him.

"Thank you Sir for your co-operation. I advise you not leave anywhere anytime soon; the Ministry will be in touch with you if anything arises." Harry said.

Camillus agreed and they left the shop.

No-one said anything until they travelled back into the Auror department.

The second they all landed in the Auror hallway, Ron spoke.

"That guy was hiding something; I just know it."

"For one thing; I wasn't drinking that day." Gracelynne said with some surprise evident in her voice.

"Not to be rude; but why didn't you pursue that line of thought Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I was considering it but there was something else that he said that made me think for a bit. And if I had pursued it I was afraid he would close up." Harry replied.

"What did he say that was so important? I don't remember picking anything up." Junae said with a thoughtful look.

"Well he said he was pureblood didn't he?" Ron suddenly said with wide eyes.

"Exactly." Harry said with a small grin.

Everyone almost smacked their foreheads with shame.

After the war the number of pureblood families that were convicted of being involved with Voldermort was such a large amount that there weren't many innocent. Even before the war, the number of pureblood families was small. And after the war a list of the families could be found in the constant updating archive section of the Ministry.

"We can just look up this guy's family and see if we can pull any information right? No wonder why you didn't want to question him further; you wanted to get more background information on the guy first. Brilliant Harry!" Danny said with enthusiasm.

"I don't want to burst the bubble here; but you do remember that the people allowed access into those archives are only pureblood families...otherwise EVERYONE would be going through them." Gracelynne said with a small sigh.

Harry frowned with dissatisfaction. He had forgotten about that.

The frustrated silence was disrupted by Ron.

"Ugh, my shoulder's still throbbing from todays arena practice. Is Malfoy still in the Medi room over there." He said gesturing towards the Healing room.

Suddenly something clicked for Harry.

"YES! That's it! Oh Ron you're brilliant!"

And before anyone could say anything; he had bolted off out of the arena and down the Auror hallway back to the floo entrance.

He heard the sounds of the other training Aurors behind him. Before he flooed he spun and around and said, "Draco's a pureblood! We could ask a favour of him from the Auror department to check out the Archives for us!"

"Awesome Harry, but don't forget we're a team." Junae said with a small smile.

"Sorry; I don't mean to be-

"It's fine Harry, we understand your hero complex." Ron interrupted.

"Shall we call it a day for now? There's not much we can do now until we pull someone information from Camillus; he didn't give us very much to work on." Danny said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "In the meantime; we can get back to doing research again; I feel it'll be important." Gracelynne suggested.

"I'll let Shacklebolt know of our progress so far." Ron said as he inspected what the Quick Notes Quill had written.

"Alright agreed; good work guys, have a good weekend and if we have to call an emergency meeting I'll alert everybody." Harry said with a tone of finality.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to continue the case.

Harry requested permission to enter the Healing Department; at Draco's agreement he flooed through and landed rather ungracefully in a heap outside their offices.

"For such a talented Auror; you are so ridiculously clumsy Potter."

Harry looked up at the remark and saw Draco with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

He smiled in return as Draco helped him off the floor. "What are you doing on this side of the building?"

Harry sent him a soft smile before taking a seat on one of the guest couches.

"I won't be here for long, I was actually just wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Camillus Bloys."

Draco frowned for a minute before replying.

"It sounds awfully familiar...pureblood I assume?" Harry nodded.

"I was actually hoping you would look through the archives as a favour to the Auror department; as you know we don't have clearance." Harry said.

"And why should I do that Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Because I know deep down you want to help out?" Harry said with hope.

"I'm only doing it for the good of the case; not for any of you Aurors." Draco said with a sniff.

Harry laughed and before Draco could do anything he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to his. He pulled back almost as soon as he initiated it.

Draco stared at him with surprise in his bright silver eyes.

"What if someone saw that?"

"Who cares." Harry replied.

**Alright I'm going to end it here tonight cos it's getting very late and I'm very tired. I'm sorry if nothing happened much but I have a lot planned out and if I wasn't so zombie-like I would write all of it up. I promise I will try and get the next chapter up in 3 days time! I really really really hope you enjoy this.**

**As you can see Harry is beginning to get a bit more confident...you'll see him take his next step very soo =D.**

**Please review; I'll be very appreciative =)!**


	15. harry's proud

**Ok so I'm so idiotic and I got a few reviews telling me that Ron is also a pureblood which you must forgive me for hahaha. It was 2am Australia time and I was so whacked [tired] and I was very determined to put up a chapter. I'm gonna try and clumsily attempt to give you guys a reason as to why Harry didn't turn to Ron...it's gonna be dodgy so hopefully you'll still like my story afterward =).**

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.**

**Let's go!**

**Chapter 15**

Harry wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He was being very openly friendly with Draco when he told himself he shouldn't be doing anything until he sort everything out with Ginny. It was annoying when your head wanted one thing and your heart wanted another. Regardless, he was becoming more and more confident of what he wanted and it was becoming increasingly hard to have self-control.

Draco had agreed to look in the Archives for him. He had entered the Archives room over an hour ago and Harry stood outside patiently waiting. He was thinking of ways to attempt to get out of eating dinner back at his own place tonight when the door opened.

"Harry."

It was Ron who came out of the door.

"Ron? What are yo-ohhhhhh." Harry said with realization.

"Yeah, I was waiting for when you would realize mate." Ron replied as he walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry! It didn't click with me!" Harry said apologetically; his heart slowly filled with guilt.

Ron gave him an odd searching look which Harry didn't particularly like.

"It's fine, It didn't even click with me until you ran off into the floo. Anyway, I went in there and Malfoy's been in there for a while. We did some research together." He said.

"Wow you worked together?" Harry said with open disbelief.

"He may be a Weasley but he focuses a lot better than you do Potter." Malfoy said as he exited the room.

Ron looked very uncomfortable with the compliment and started to be very interested at a dirty spot on his robes.

"I'm just glad to hear you guys worked together!" Harry said with some cheek. "Draco, do you want to come to dinner with the Weasleys this weekend?"

"What?" Ron said.

"Maybe not Potter; don't want to send Weasley here into St. Mungos." Draco said with a nod to Ron who was looking at Harry with shock.

"Come on Ron. We've been working for years now." Harry said casually, but deep down his heart was beating like conga drums.

There was a pause before Ron snapped his mouth shut. "Fine, just don't eat all the food or insult the family Malfoy."

"Wouldn't ever think of it." Draco replied with a smirk.

"Brilliant! Anyway, what did you guys find on Camillus?" Harry said, switching back to Auror mode.

"I'm thinking we should wait til after the weekend to brief everyone; what we found wasn't that urgent." Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. It was common between Aurors to not converse about the case unless they knew they were in a secure area.

"Mate, I'm gonna head home, Hermione's waiting and we're going out tonight; by the way still gotta tell you about how I proposed." Ron said as he prepared himself for the floo.

"You proposed Weasley?" Malfoy said as Harry waved goodbye to Ron who disappeared with a roll of his eyes.

"He sure did Draco." Harry said as he stared at the spot Ron disappeared.

They headed slowly and side-by-side out of the department, out of the Ministry building and to the Apparition point. Harry gripped Draco's hand as they apparated back to Belgravia.

"You know I think you hurt Weasley's feelings by asking to do enter the Archives." Draco said as they slowly made their way down the street.

"It was completely unintentional. He even forgot himself for a few minutes. I feel bad though, really." Harry said; his stomach clenching painfully.

"You're Gryffindors, you'll all hug and forgive each other." Draco said with a little spite.

"Yeah but-

"Where are you going Potter?" Draco said sternly as Harry headed to Draco's mansion.

Harry mentally smacked his head; he was always bad at being subtle.

"We're eating dinner at your place tonight remember?" Draco said as he dragged Harry across the road.

"I don't want to." Harry mumbled as they reached the wards.

"Little steps Harry; you'll never conquer anything if you don't try." Draco said; with no hint of malice behind his words.

Harry didn't think he could be surer of his decision that right now.

He flicked his wand to allow Draco within the wards as they entered his house. Memories filled Harry's head as he stepped in and saw his grand staircase. He saw the grandfather clock that showed Ginny was "away" and Harry's had just turned to "home". He felt sick. He wanted nothing more than to just turn around.

Draco's hand rested softly on his lower back.

"You have a nice house Potter." Draco said lightly.

"Thanks; it's nothing special." Harry said modestly.

"Harry shut up."

They spent a quiet night together, they cooked their dinner by themselves [to the slight horror of Draco] and they exchanged soft words in the living room. It was amazing how the past memories of Ginny seemed to dissipate with the mere presence of Draco.

And before Draco disappeared into the guest room for the night; they shared a quick soft kiss.

HXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXD THE NEXT DAY 

It was 5pm.

Harry was beginning to doubt himself. The very idea of having to sit at the same table as Ginny was making him sweat bullets; he'd already done a Cleaning Charm three times.

"Harry will you relax? I doubt the Weasley girl will jump across the table and attack you." Draco said as they stood in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know what she'll do; that's what I'm worried about." Harry replied as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Just calm down, I'm the one entering the Weasley den, be worried for ME here." Draco said with haughty tone.

To anyone else that would have sounded selfish and conceited, but Harry knew Draco was trying to distract him and he couldn't appreciate it more.

The grandfather clock chimed indicating that it was now five past 5. With a sigh he grabbed some floo powder, with one last nervous look at Draco he disappeared in a flash of green.

"Wishing us both luck." Draco mumbled to himself as he followed Harry.

Molly Weasley was always amazing at making dinner. But tonight, Harry felt she outdid herself, he had inkling feeling it had something to do with the fact that Draco was coming over.

The small but homely kitchen was filled with so much food the scent reminded Harry of the Great Hall on a Christmas night.

"Harry! Oh I'm so glad you're here." She said as she gave him a tight motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley, I hope I'm not intruding." Draco said with an air of formality.

"Oh tush! Call me Molly and there's always room for one more here." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry was immensely proud of the Weasley's family maturity. They could easily have been hostile to Draco knowing the Malfoy past; but that's exactly what it was to the Weasleys...the past.

"Mate!"

He turned around and saw Ron coming down the stairs.

"Good to see you here Malfoy." He said politely.

"Likewise Weasley." Draco nodded. Harry didn't think his heart could have swelled with more pride just then.

"Hermione's just in the living room next door; she wants to talk to you for a second. We won't be long Malfoy." Ron said as he gestured next door.

"I'll be right back." Harry said softly as he gave Draco a reassuring smile.

"Go on Potter; I can fend for myself." Draco replied with a smirk before heading over to Molly to help set the table.

Harry and Ron found Hermione in the living room, her head buried in a large text book.

"Oh hello Harry!" she said as she got up and gave him a hug. "I've missed you, how've you been feeling?"

"Fine Herm, I'm still living with Draco. We actually had dinner at my place yesterday."

"Oh? Isn't he here tonight?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he felt it was needed to conquer my fear of the house or something. And yes, I think he's just helping out Molly."

"Well he IS right. I'm glad to hear he's a good influence." Hermione said as she sat back down.

Ron gave him that odd searching look again before they sat down on the couch opposite Hermione.

"Alright, I thought we should do this now so it wouldn't look to suspicious after dinner. I did some of that research you wanted me to do about Ginny." She said.

Harry sat up a little straighter.

"Don't be too excited; I didn't find anything spectacular." She seemed annoyed at this. "Basically, I was looking through some old spell books in the restricted section and I came across this spell."

She handed the book over to Harry and Ron who peered down.

"It's called the Abeo Verbatim, it's fairly old magic; outlawed in several countries. Essentially it enhances feelings; makes them stronger. There is a reason why it's outlawed though, if this spell is done once that's fine, the effects will just dissipate after a day or two. If done more than twice it can actually cause seriously severe mental damage and in the worst case scenario split personality or schizophrenia."

"Well it would explain a little bit I suppose." Harry said.

"But not much, even if this were true who would've case the spell? Is Hogwarts the only source to this book Herm?" Ron said as he handed her back the book.

"Oh of course not, the spell maybe outlawed where we live now but that doesn't mean access to books like this is out of the question."

"Who would've done this?" Ron pondered.

"I found her with Dean that morning." Harry said; really more to himself though.

"I suppose he's our number one suspect, but he's never given any indication he would go that far. I thought he was happy with Maria." Ron replied.

"He also never gave any indication he was the sort of man to cheat on his wife with a mate's girlfriend." Harry said with some spite.

"I understand you're upset Harry but we can't jump to conclusions. We haven't got much information right now. I think maybe it would be best if we met next weekend at Grimmauld to find more information on this spell and from there we could start thinking of 'suspects'; as you call them." Hermione said logically.

"Right as always Herm." Harry said.

"Ginny maybe acting weird; but she's still my sister. I think we should keep a look out on her as well." Ron said with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry said softly. He felt bad for the older brother.

"Nothing for you to feel sorry about mate."

Hermione seemed to sense the need for a change in subject because she bounced up from the couch and dragged the two boys from the room.

"We'll meet next week for dinner at Grimmauld or something. In the meantime, let's eat, I know you both love doing that." She said as she led them into the kitchen.

The sight he witnessed in the kitchen made his heart flutter. The Weasley family was moving around, plates of delicious food floating, people chattering and in the midst of the organized chaos was a head of blonde hair moving gracefully from the stove to the table.

He turned around to find Ron and Hermione with the same looks on their face.

Before he knew it they were cramped around the small table which was laden with so much food Arthur had performed an enlarging spell so that now their chairs were pushed up against the surrounding area and it made it virtually impossible to get out of your seat. But by the looks of the food, no-one in their right mind would get out.

Draco sat to Harry's left with Ron on his right; Hermione was squeezed in on Ron's right which left Ginny, Bill, Charlie, George and Percy opposite them with Molly and Arthur at the two heads of the table.

Despite the lack of room, everyone dug in like it was their last meal. It was only until Harry had devoured a quarter of one roast chicken did he notice the odd staring of Ginny.

His neck prickled with uncertainty and he averted her gaze. He tried to get Ron to notice but he was too busy eating steak slathered in tomato sauce.

"You alright Harry?" he heard Draco whisper to him.

Harry turned his body slightly so that his mouth was blocked from Ginny's view before replying.

"Yeah, Ginny's staring at me funny. It's making me uncomfortable."

He saw Draco eyes flutter to Ginny before flickering back to him.

"Harry could you please pass the buttered corn?"

He winced at the voice...It was Ginny.

"Sure." He said as he passed over the bowl. As she took the bowl from him her fingers lingered for a bit too long. He wasn't sure if it was deliberate but regardless he snatched back his hand.

He quickly looked back down at his plate, but not before he caught Ginny's face flash with hurt.

'Oh Merlin, not now; please don't freak out now' Harry thought.

"Harry, why won't you look at me?" She said.

It was very lucky the table was still incredibly noisy so no-one heard what she said apart from Draco and himself.

"What do you mean?" Harry said; his eyes focused on a roast turkey in front of him.

"Right now, why won't you look at me? I apologized for what I did; I said I was sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. It was a momentary lapse."

Her voice started to get louder. Harry started to slide lower in his seat.

"Harry!...HARRY!"

The table went quiet.

Molly spoke first. "Ginny, come with me to the bathroom, you don't look well."

"No! Why won't you talk or look at me Harry? I understand what I did was wrong, but I apologized I feel terrible for what I did! Don't you want to try and see if we work again?"

"Ginny...I need some time." He said, his face flushed red from the attention.

"Gin dear; come with me." Molly tried again.

"No mum! And why did you bring Malfoy? Are you trying to rub something in my face? All you've been doing is talking to him. Are you with him?' she demanded, her face getting red.

"What? I just invited _Draco_. He's a guest." Harry emphasized Draco's name.

"Oh sure, I didn't see you object to what I said. So that's it? You don't want to give us a second shot and now you're shacking up with _him_?"

Ginny was yelling by this stage, standing up in her chair. Bill and Charlie stood behind her, their wands slightly drawn out just in case.

"I have a name. It's Draco. And what right do you have to yell at him like that Weaslette?" Draco said with spite laced in his words. "As far as anyone's concerned, YOU slept with someone else so you're not in any position whatsoever to demand anything from Harry."

Harry looked at Draco with awe.

If the kitchen could be any quieter; it happened.

Arthur broke the silence.

"Bill take Ginny upstairs please."

Bill nodded, he gave Harry and Draco an apologetic look before holding Ginny's arm and disappearing with a crack.

An awkward silence ensued that was broken by George.

"Well that was a mood killer."

"George!" snapped Molly. "Harry dear, we're sorry that happened. I talked to her earlier about her behaviour. She promised she wouldn't do anything."

"It's fine Molly, don't worry about it. Excuse me for a second, I just need to go to the bathroom."

He stood up and apparated to the bathroom outside in the hallway, before he could take a step inside the bathroom though he was stopped by the sound of another crack. Draco stood beside him.

"Draco thanks for standing up for me. I didn't know what to say to her. She's mad." Harry said as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"It's nothing. She's a stupid bint anyway." Draco muttered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine...for now."

Draco nodded as he prepared to disapparate back to the kitchen.

"Wait...just wait. Listen Draco, I know I've been a bit indecisive and I've probably given you so many mixed messages I'm surprised you haven't got a migrane."

"Who says I haven't Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, I was having this huge battle with my head and my heart, they were clashing and it was driving me nuts. But if tonight wasn't a clear indication of what I want then I don't know what it is." Harry said nervously. He realized the back of neck was stinging from the amount of scratching he was doing.

Draco simply stared at him; his face gave away no emotion. This didn't really help with Harry's anxiousness.

"I was wondering maybe if you'd like to be something, you know, official?" Harry mentally cringed at how lame that actually sounded.

From the raised eyebrow on Draco's face, he seemed to realize to.

"You're so terrible at articulating yourself."

Harry was about to die from embarrassment before Draco leaned in and pulled him into a hug. Harry's arms immediately wound themselves around Draco's neck. He noticed his hair smelt of vanilla.

Before too soon, Draco pulled back with a small smile on his face. "About time Potter."

"Well, you now Gryffindors..." He said with a laugh.

They apparated back to their seats to find the food had gone with the Weasleys cleaning the now-back-to-normal-table.

"Oh sorry boys, we cleaned the table; there wasn't much food left anyway." Molly said as she flicked her wand so the dishes automatically cleaned themselves.

"No worries Molly." Harry said as he and Draco got out of the chairs and helped clean up.

Bill came into the kitchen, presumably from calming down Ginny.

"She's calmed down; she was fairly hysterical up there. She cried herself to sleep." He said as he took a seat wearily.

Despite what had happened Harry couldn't help but feel guilty.

"She's not dealing with this very well." Percy said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Percy." Ron said in a monotone voice.

Percy was about to say something when Molly interrupted.

"Don't argue boys, I don't need to deal with this right now."

"Well there's not much we can do until she can accept and deal with it herself first." Arthur said. "And don't go around blaming yourself Harry. We're all upset to see that you two fell apart, but that doesn't mean you need to feel guilty. She was in the wrong here, we're not too proud to say that."

Sometimes Harry didn't know what he would do without the Weasley family.

He gave Arthur a small smile. "Thanks Arthur." He looked around to find the other members nodding at him in agreement.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone helped clean the remaining dishes.

"We're gonna head off now mum, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow though; I made this dish of casserole I want you to try." Ron said as he and Hermione stood up.

"Alright love. You be safe now." She gave them both a hug and a kiss.

Draco and Harry followed after them. Molly gave them both a hug and once again reassured Harry he shouldn't be feeling guilty. They all shook hands with the rest of the family before the four of them made their way to the floo entrance.

Hermione gave him a tight hug, a small kiss and told him they would meet soon before she disappeared with a flash of green. Just as Draco prepared to go, Ron laid an arm on his shoulder.

"Wait a moment."

"Yes Weasley?" Draco replied.

"Harry...is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

The question shocked him; for a few seconds he just stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm not mad Harry. I just want the truth. You thought of him before me as a pureblood, you kept staring at him at dinner and both disappear for 10 minutes after Ginny had her episode." Ron said.

"Yeah, well there was always something. But it's official...tonight." Harry mumbled; he was highly embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Listen Ron, I don't want you to think I'm being inconsiderate. I really thought about this." Harry said.

"No I understand, don't worry. I mean, it's a little odd; no offence Malfoy." Ron said with a side glance to Draco.

"None taken Weasley." He replied.

"And I think Hermione thought I wasn't that perceptive, but I think I'd like some credit." Ron said with a small smile.

"So...you're actually ok with this?" Harry said carefully.

"Yeah...I'm ok with it. It's still a bit strange that you're into guys and Malfoy at that. But I'm not at all closed-minded." He said. Then he turned to Draco and continued. "But if you hurt him in any way possible I will pound you into the ground. He doesn't need any more shite than he's getting now."

"Understood Weasley." Draco said, not flinching at all from the threat.

"I'm gonna head off now mate but don't think you're off the hook. This is seriously weird." Ron said as he disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke.

"Well that went well."

"You were expecting him to freak out?" Draco said.

"I admit, I didn't expect him to take it that calmly, but I'm glad he did." Harry replied looking at Draco.

"I'm not the largest fan of Weasley, but the man has matured. Even I can tell." Draco said.

"Yeah...you have no idea how proud of him I am. There was a time where he would've bloody murdered me if I told him I was involved with you; and that time wasn't too long ago." Harry said with a smile, staring at the fire place.

"Let's go back to my place." Draco said as he grabbed some floo powder.

Before he could though; Harry grabbed his collar, dragged him forward and pressed a hard kiss to him before pulling back.

**END!...for now haha. I realize that ending was abrupt but it's 5:12am and I need to get up in 5 hrs for university. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the clumsy cover-up I did. I know it might seem slow, but I like to build characterisation so I hope you keep reading!**

**Thank you for every review; really! =). They're the biggest motivation. Thank you thank you thank you. Also thank you the story alerts/favourites/favourite author =). An update will be up in 3 days! I promise!**

**Thank you to:-**

Cloud646

Kogas Hentai Luver

Anna

DMICEPRINCE


	16. his hero complex

**I'm trying to update as much as possible! I hope you enjoy it so far =).**

**A few people have asked if the situation with Ginny has something to do with Camillus...well you'll just have to keep reading won't you? Tehe. Thank you to everyone who left a review/favourited/story alerted/favourite authored. Every one of those is like getting a cookie!**

**The story is entering its climax...sort of. But pieces are beginning to fit together; you'll see!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Harry was not in any way a morning person. His stomach was still bulging slightly from last night's dinner and his head was spinning. With a resigned sigh, he rolled out of the warm bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

After his morning ritual he headed downstairs to find Draco. He might still feel slightly guilty over the whole Ginny situation but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to enjoy what he now had with someone he really cared about. He was beginning to question how much he cared for Draco when said man walked into the living room.

"You know if it weren't for the fact that you're the most promising training Auror I think Shacklebolt would've kicked you out without a second thought by now."

"Why Draco...was that a compliment?" Harry said with a cheeky grin and as he wound his arms around his neck.

"Mmm...maybe." Draco mumbled his words blurred by Harry's lips on his.

For a second Harry thought he actually died and saw Merlin. Draco's lips were soft and gentle; his hands were gripping his waist as he dragged him closer so that there wasn't a part of their bodies that weren't touching.

Harry's breathe hitched as Draco started nibbling down his neck, he could feel Draco's erection pressed against his thigh.

Harry's hands were gripped in his soft blonde locks as Draco's hands started wandering towards his belt.

"Harry!"

They jumped apart like opposite sides of a magnet as Ron's voice echoed through the fireplace.

They turned around to see his face sticking out of the fire, it looked slightly paler.

"Shacklebolt told me to tell you to get your arse to work."

"Right, I'll be there in a second Ron." Harry replied. Ron disappeared but not before giving Draco and him awkward looks. He supposed he would have to give him some time to adjust.

He turned to Draco...only to be assaulted by a pair of lips.

"Mmphh Draco I have to go to wMmphh". His words were eaten by Draco's lips.

"I know but this isn't over. Now let's go. The faster we go the faster we get back." Draco said as he stepped back.

Harry nodded in agreement, his head was slightly spinning and he could still taste Draco on his tongue. He subtly adjusted his robes before they disappeared one after the other in a flash of green.

By the time Harry made it to the Auror department all the other trainees were waiting impatiently in the arena.

Shacklebolt didn't look too impressed.

"Harry...please try to come to work on time."

"I'm really sorry, I was feeling a bit sick. Won't happen again sir." He said, his face flushing with the memories of this morning.

"Please see that it doesn't. Now! I got Ron's progress report two days ago and I must say you haven't got much." He said.

"True, but Ron found out more stuff just a few days ago on Camillus and he was about to brief us." Harry replied in defence.

"I want to ask permission on behalf of Healer Malfoy to be included for research in this case." Ron said to Harry's surprise.

"How is he going to be of help?" Shacklebolt inquired.

"Well the information we found on Camillus the other day is somewhat linked to Malfoy, he might have access to sources we don't." Ron said.

"Alright, I'll allow it but he mustn't be included in any of the field work. I'm held liable if he's hurt since he's not part of this department." Kingsley said with caution.

Harry made a mental note to ask Draco later when he had asked Ron about being included.

"Alright, the other day Malfoy and I were in the pureblood archives. We found a few interesting things." Ron said as he handed out files to everyone.

"It stated that the Bloys family is one of the last few remaining pureblood families. Camillus's father was a man named Damien, he was a potions master." Ron continued as everyone flicked through their respective folders.

"Severus Snape made note in some of these files that he was asked to be the Dark Lords Potion Master as a second choice. Malfoy and I took 20 minutes finding this one piece of paper, it's a document by one of the past members of the Order of the Phoenix stating that the Death Eaters were after a man by the name of Damien Bloys to be their Potions Master. It was only after Damien continued to evade them that they eventually went to Severus." Ron said as he showed everyone the document.

"What do you think this says to you?" Kingsley asked.

"Well I'm not finished yet. In Damien's files it says that he graduated from Hogwarts, the same year as Lucius Malfoy." There was a small pause from everyone as Ron finished.

"Now I see why you want Healer Malfoy on the research team." Kingsley said as he closed his file.

"Can we sign an authorization file to question Lucius?" Harry said. He wasn't at all comfortable with the fact that the Malfoy family was now formally linked to this case.

"You sure can, the next step is however up to you. I'm pleased with the progress so far; I must go I have a meeting with the Minister. And don't forget to do arena training today." He said as he exited the arena.

"I don't think we should make it public that the Malfoys are involved yet, until we find something drastic." Harry said. The others nodded but he saw Ron's slightly concerned face.

"Did Lucius do something to Damien to seriously piss Camillus off?" Seamus wondered out loud.

"That's certainly a theory. It would explain why Malfoy got blown up by the potion he bought at Custelle's." Gracelynne continued.

Harry smacked his yet.

"Bloody hell! We forgot to ask Camillus about that when we questioned him."

"So what now Harry?" Junae asked.

Harry blushed slightly at the attention, he never really got used to it.

"Alright, I think we should split up for a bit. I can fill out the authorization papers to question Lucius and since Ron's the only pureblood here he and Draco can go back into the Archives. How about the rest of you guys head down to Custelle's to question Camillus about Draco. Two should question and two should stand as backup." Harry said.

"Let's do it." Seamus said with a grin.

"We should meet back in here in two hours for arena training otherwise Shacklebolt will have our arses." Ron said as they went their separate ways.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked as they were the only two left in the arena.

"Yeah...I don't want Draco involved in this." Harry said.

"He asked me when we were in the Archives the other day. He asked me to ask Shacklebolt because he knew you would never do it." Ron said, asking Harry's silent question.

"I don't want him in danger!" Harry yelped.

"Come on mate, if there was one weakness this was it. Remember back in Hogwarts...We're your friends we're gonna be here whether you like it or not. And Malfoy...well he's evidently more than a friend to you and whether you like it or not he's gonna be here; if there's one thing to comfort you is that Shacklebolt isn't letting him in on the field work." Ron said placing a hand on his shoulder.

It was times like these that Harry was so grateful to have Ron as a friend. To others he may look like a food-gobbling-firewhiskey-drinking-red-head but to Harry he really had matured in so many ways.

"Thanks Ron...I'm gonna go talk to Draco quickly before he heads off to the Archives." Harry said as they made their way out.

"Sounds good, see you in 2 hours mate." He said as he strolled off.

He flooed into the Healing Department and asked for Draco Malfoy at the reception. The lady at the front desk was just about to floo Draco when she was interrupted.

"No need Nina, I'm here." Draco said as he walked out of a room in the hallway.

"Potter...what brings the mighty Aurors down here?"

"Can we talk in your office Malfoy?" Harry asked. He was inwardly laughing at the slight animosity from Draco.

Draco's office reflected him perfectly. The furniture was furnished mahogany; everything was in its place. Harry didn't think he could see a speck of dust anywhere. The minute the door shut Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"Hey to you to." Draco said rubbing his back soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Ron to be part of the research team?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, you wouldn't have let me. Your hero complex would've taken over." Draco replied.

"That's what Ron said." Harry mumbled looking down.

"Well it's true. I just want to help; nothing's going to go wrong ok?" Draco said.

"You know the case is now linked to you though right?" Harry said hoping to get Draco somewhat worried.

"Of course I know, I was the one that found that blasted document."

"Well aren't you worried? You realize we have to question your father?" Harry said, his voice rising slightly.

"Calm down Harry. I'm well aware you must question father. I'm not worried right now; father's paying for what he's done with house arrest. I doubt anything else could make things worse. As for me, I haven't done anything wrong, in fact I've been digging the Malfoy name out of the dirt and don't forget I'm the youngest Head of the Healing and Mediwizard department." He said with a smirk.

Harry sighed softly. Draco was right however.

"Well ok then, but just...you know...be careful."

Draco responded by pressing his lips to his. He took advantage of Harry's gasp and pushed his tongue through.

Harry felt intoxicated with how good Draco's lips felt against his. Their tongues rubbing together were sending sparks of pleasure to his groin. Harry tightened his hands in his hair as he felt Draco's lips caressing his neck.

Malfoy kissed along his ears, his jaw and along his collarbone. Harry gasped, taking deep lungfulls of air as he tried to stifle a moan.

Harry was becoming dangerously aroused. He was on the verge of ripping Draco's pants of when the fireplace erupted.

"Malfoy! Are yo- oh bloody hell"!

Harry ripped his lips from Draco's as he heard Ron's strangled cry.

"If you want to snog Malfoy mate then just say so, instead of saying you need to talk to him instead, although I should have known what you meant. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get a move on mate." Ron said, his face slowly turning red.

"Sorry." Harry said with a snort as pulled away from Draco.

"Keep a hold on your arse Weasley, I'm coming." Malfoy said as Ron disappeared.

"I'll see you tonight?" Harry said.

"Of course, by the way I want to talk to you about something tonight." Malfoy said as he walked around his desk to the fireplace.

"Oh?"

"Don't urinate yourself Harry, it's nothing bad." Draco said with a laugh, the floo powder gripped in his hand.

"I'll see you soon then." Harry said with a smile. He stole one last kiss from Draco's soft lips before he disappeared.

He stood there with a stupid grin on his face. It was only when the clock in Draco's room chimed did Harry realize half an hour had already passed. He cursed silently and made his way out of the Healing Department back to the Auror's office.

Authorization filing was one of the most annoying things to do. It took a minimum of an hour to fill out because of the ridiculous amount of questions that had to be filled out. Harry walked to the administration office in the Auror department as he wondered silently to himself why he gave himself this job.

"Afternoon Auror Potter, how may I help you?" Sarah said. She was the Head Administrator in the office.

"Afternoon Sarah, I was wondering if I could have an authorization document." Harry asked. There was once a time when he insisted Sarah not be so formal, but it seemed she was more stubborn that he was. He'd given up now.

"No problem." She said as she shuffled around behind her desk for a few seconds before handing him a rather large stack of papers. "Good luck with that." She continued with a small smirk.

He laughed bitterly as he walked out to his office already dreading how many questions he had to fill out.

It was almost an hour and half later when he finally dotted the last full stop.

With a frustrated sigh he attached the walked out of his office and handed Sarah the papers who would then owl them to Kingsley for approval.

The clock outside his office stated that it had been a little over 2 hours since their last meeting; he briskly walked down the hallway into the arena to find all the trainees there.

"How was the questioning?" He asked as he approached the group.

"He had an explanation but I'm still sceptical." Danny said.

"Alright, we can brief everyone when Draco and Ron get back. In the meantime we should probably warm up, I don't know about you guys but my thighs are still aching from last time." Harry said as he took of his robe before stretching taking off in a small jog.

The rest followed suit for a few minutes before the doors open to reveal Ron and Draco holding a few more files.

"Sorry we're late, it's ridiculous how many sheets of paper there are in those Archives." Ron said as they formed a circle on the arena floor.

"What did you guys find?" Seamus said as he softly panted from the jog he had just done.

"...Nothing, absolutely zilch." Ron replied.

"Then what are all those papers you're holding?" Junae asked.

"Oh these? Recipes for dinner I'm gonna cook for Hermione tonight." Ron said.

There was a small collective sigh from the group.

"Looks like you'll have to depend on questioning my father for more information." Draco said.

"For your sake Malfoy, I hope we get good information and not bad." Seamus said.

Seamus's intention was to be nice. However, it did make an awkward silence.

"Alright! What did you guys find on questioning Camillus? I think Draco will want to hear this." Harry quickly said. He silently congratulated himself on changing the subject.

"Exactly what we expected; said he hadn't altered the potion. He said he imported it from America and put it straight to the shelves. There wasn't much we could ask after that, he seemed defiant in his defence." Danny replied.

"We're gonna want to check where in America he imported it. It looks like we might have to do some international collaboration with the Auror department in the States." Harry said.

"We were thinking of filling out an authorization file to seize that specific potion that Draco purchased. If what Camillus said was true, then it should be true for all the other potions." Gracelynne said.

"Good idea. Let's do a quick half hour of arena training. I can fill that potion authorization file; if we're lucky then the questioning file I filled out earlier can be approved at the same time and we can do both on the same day." Harry said as he looked around for agreement.

"I'll get Auror Flitwick." Ron said as he jogged outside.

Not a moment later Flitwick walked in.

"Kingsley would be happy to know you're continuing with your training. Right, half an hour; office layout, no unforgivables and physical harm to an extent are recommended." He almost recited.

Draco gave Harry a small brush of the fingers as he headed to the adjoining Healing Room in preparation for the end of their training.

"GO!"

In a heartbeat the arena changed to a hallway with several offices, it looked vaguely like a dirty version of their Auror department.

Harry ducked just in time to miss a Rictusempra from his left.

Diving behind a wall he accidently hit into Seamus. Before Seamus could do anything Harry knocked the wand from his hand and whispered Incarcerous. He spotted an empty compartment opposite him and without a second glance to Seamus he raced over as quickly as his legs allowed him to.

In his peripheral version he saw Ron bring down Danny with a Jelly-legs Jinx. Harry thought momentarily how amazing a simple jinx like that could be powerful.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Harry wasn't able to duck in time and found himself on the floor of the office, legged trapped together. He silently swore to himself as he saw Junae run in the opposite direction. Thank Merlin he still had a grip on his wand. After casting Finite Incantatem he made straight after her down the hallway.

He saw Junae hiding behind a wall. He cast his wand at pieces of paper on the table before yelling Oppugno! The pieces of paper darted off the table and flew towards her. Without looking at his result he ran in the direction of Ron who seemed to be in a fierce battle between Danny and Gracelynne.

He saw Seamus still on the office floor as he raced past.

As he joined the battle between Ron, Danny and Gracelynne, Junae jumped from behind and tackled him to the ground. He smacked his head on a small slab of concrete and he saw stars for a second.

"Incarcerous!" someone yelled. But Harry was faster, he rolled to the side, nudged Ron's knee from behind which causes it to weaken. Ron collapsed like a bag of potatoes next to Harry who was already getting up again.

His head throbbed as he cast spells back and forth. He was going to need a lot of potions after this.

"Hold still Potter! I have to sew this wound on your head." Draco said as he flourished his wand carefully. Harry's head had split open when he smacked it on the slab of concrete.

Junae smiled sheepily. "Sorry Harry."

"No need for apologizes, it's good we get this practice." He replied.

"Alright you're done, take this potion and try not to hit your head tripping over your shoelaces." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry smiled at him before hopping off the bed.

As the last of the trainees exited the Medi Room they made a circle in the arena.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. I don't to be a shite leader but can someone else fill out those authorization papers for the potions? My head is pounding and I'm getting a headache." Harry asked guiltily.

"No problem, I spent the whole of that training on the floor of an office." Seamus said with a laugh.

"Thanks Seamus. I think that's enough for today. We can meet tomorrow, the authorization papers should be done by then. We can all head to Malfoy Manor then straight to Custelle's." Harry said.

"Agreed, I'm also thinking doing research work would be good again. We haven't done that in a few days. Kingsley wouldn't be too pleased." Gracelynne said as he nursed a bruised shoulder with some cream Malfoy had given her.

"That's settled then." Harry said.

"See you all tomorrow. If I want to get home by 3 this morning I better get started on that authorization document." Seamus said with cheek.

As they headed their separate ways Ron made his way to Harry.

"Hey mate, I'm off. I'm heading to the Burrow to give mum some casserole I made. I'll make sure to check on Ginny and let you know how 's that going." Ron said.

"Thanks. You know you've been real supportive over this whole situation." Harry said, as he gestured towards Draco coming out of the Medi Room.

"I'm not gonna say it's not weird because it really is. But I know something weird is going on with Ginny and I want to find out just as much as you. Besides, I'm your best mate, I'm not gonna stop you from being happy." Ron said with a small smile.

"How sentimental Weasley." Draco said as he came to stand next to Harry.

"Be quiet before I change my mind Malfoy." Snapped Ron but there was no real malice behind his words.

Harry snorted softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow mate." Ron said. They gave each other a small clap on the back as he headed out.

When the door shut behind him Draco pulled Harry to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Let's go home." He said.

Harry wasn't a man that moved fast in relationships. He enjoyed getting to know the person, going on dates, stealing the occasional kiss.

That night after dinner they were snogging pretty heavily on Draco's bed when he felt Malfoy's hand sneak down to his pants.

"Wait." Harry said as he pulled away slowly.

"I want to-

"Take this slowly, I know Potter." Draco continued.

"Yeah...just, I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything then ruin a chance of what we have now. I care about this too much." That last sentence slipped out of Harry's lips before he could stop himself. He felt his face heat up.

Draco only stared at him, his face unreadable. After a few seconds Harry began to get nervous, he was about to ask Draco what was wrong when Malfoy wrapped an arm around his waist.

He found himself pressed up against Draco; his back pushing softly against Malfoys chest.

"Good night Potter."

"It's Harry."

"Good night Harry." Draco said, his face resting softly against his back.

"Sleep well Draco."

Despite the case at work, Ginny acting weird and his own emotional issues to deal with, he couldn't help but feel things were actually taking a good turn for once in weeks.

**WOO! Another chapter down. It's amazing how determined I can be when I try hahaha. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you yet again for every review/story alert/favourite!**

**Thank you to:-**

Kogas Hentai Luver

Ilamay

DMICEPRINCE

mjd

pokeyspot

also to mjd: hahah read the chapter "harry's proud" and it'll explain it =).

**Please review! I would appreciate it so much =). I think it also has something to do with me updating faster!**

**Ps. It's late, so if there's a few grammar mistakes...please give me. I still need to get a beta, although I doubt anyone would want to be my beta hahhaa.**


	17. Lucius's story

**I am ecstatic from the amount of happy reviews I got! All of you got me smiling/laughing at the wee hours of 5 in the morning =D.**

**I also have a beta now! I'd like to thank them for putting up with me, because I can imagine I'm a difficult author hahah. So thank you "pokeyspot", you're my saviour!**

**Alright, here we go! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 17**

The faint smell of vanilla filled Harry's nose as he slowly woke up from the deepest sleep he's had for weeks. As he slowly pried his eyes open he came face to face with what he initially thought was a blonde mop. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was Draco's mussed bed hair. It was amazing to see how different he was with his bed hair, rumpled pajamas and a little bit of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry snorted softly; he would've like to see Draco's reaction if he took of a picture of him now. A slight murmuring had Harry leaning over to see his eyes opening slowly.

"Potter...what are you doing?" he mumbled as he shifted slightly.

"You got a little drool." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco's hand flew to the corner of his mouth; his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Don't be silly, I don't drool." He quickly said as he sat up.

"I'm surprised you're awake before I am, normally you're snoring like the Gryffindor you are." He continued as he rolled out of bed...dragging Harry with him.

They softly grunted as they landed in a heap on the floor.

Harry wasn't given much time to think before Draco leant up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Harry felt a soft twitch somewhere down south as Malfoy's hands travelled down his lean body to rest on his arse.

Harry's hands were placed on either side of Draco's head and they were slowly starting to tremble from the combined pleasure of his tongue rubbing against Malfoys and his arse being fondled like some filthy toy.

Draco must have realized because in a split second he had flipped them over so that he was now towering over Harry. He had about half a second to admire Draco's flawless face before he groaned out aloud at the hips grinding into his.

His hands flew to grip the blonde locks as he felt lips kissing, nibbling and biting their way down his neck.

The ministrations came to a halt at his collarbone as he felt teeth sink into his skin; Harry's hips jerked up as a groan escaped his lips.

Draco pushed his tongue into his mouth to silence another groan that threatened to escape as his hips began to move in tandem with Malfoys.

Harry, embarrassingly enough was about to shout Hallelujah when Draco abruptly stopped and rolled off.

"What..." Harry said unintelligently; his chest rising up and down in small pants.

"You said you wanted to go slow, it wouldn't be fair of me to continue." Draco said as he stood up.

Harry stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Potter, if you don't get up you'll find yourself out of a job soon enough." Draco said with a smirk as he extended his hand to help him up.

Harry took his hand and pulled himself off the floor. One part of him was flattered that Draco still had in mind that he didn't want to go too fast but the other side of him wanted to beat Draco to pulp because he had a small feeling that he did that on purpose.

"Sneaky assbutt." Harry mumbled as he shuffled to the bathroom completely ignoring Draco.

"What was that?" Draco said innocently. But Harry heard the laugh that he tried to stifle.

After having an extremely cold shower and dressing in 5 minutes flat he made his way down to the living room to find Draco drinking coffee seemingly waiting for him.

"Coffee?"

"Don't act so innocent." Harry said as he narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"It was just a bit of fun, I won't do it again...promise." Draco replied, his silver eyes twinkling mischievously.

There was a moment of silence before Harry responded.

"I don't like Coffee. Besides, I'm going to be late, I better get going." Harry said as he made his over to the fireplace.

He wasn't actually mad at Draco, but something about the act of pretending was incredibly appealing.

Before he could take some floo powder slim arms wrapped themselves around his waist and soft lips were pressed against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad." Draco said.

It flattered him that Draco thought he was genuinely annoyed.

"I'm not actually mad. You don't have to hug me so hard." Harry said with a small laugh.

"I know, but I like to hold you." Draco replied softly.

He was fairly amazed at how different it felt to be held by Draco. He felt...strong, reassuring and safe... all the things furthest away from Ginny at this point.

"Are we having a moment?" Harry said as he covered Draco's hand with his own.

"There aren't going to be many mushy moments, you better savour this one." Draco replied haughtily.

Harry simply smiled and leant back against his chest, his hands covering Draco's gently. It could've been five minutes or five hours; it didn't matter, Harry savoured every second.

Before too long Draco unwound his arms from his waist before stepping back.

"We better get to work; Kingsley's going to have your arse on a platter soon." He said bluntly.

Harry snorted already missing the feel of his warm arms.

After Harry had walked Draco to his department and arriving at his office, Kingsley and the rest of the Aurors were waiting for him...impatiently.

"Merlin Harry, you have to stop being late or I'll have no choice but to suspend you for a week." Shacklebolt said sternly.

"I'm really sorry; I've got a lot on my mind lately."

"You know I don't mean to be harsh, but you have to remember that this is a workplace and your workplace can't be all of a sudden switched off when something else in your life goes wrong." Kingsley said not unkindly.

Harry didn't have much to say to that so he simply nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Progress looks good; I've approved both authorization files for Lucius and Custelle's. It's best if you got around to doing both of them very soon. I need to have a meeting with the rest of the full Aurors but when I'm done I'll come back to see progress." Kingsley said.

The trainee Aurors nodded as he left the arena room.

"Well, should we get around to Malfoy Manor then?" Junae said.

"Yeah we should do it as fast as possible. I think all of us should go, two interrogate the rest on watch?" Harry asked.

"Agreed, I was never great at questioning I'll keep on watch." Seamus said quickly.

"I'm with Seamus." Gracelynne responded hurriedly.

Harry hid an amused smile at the both of them before turning his head to Danny and Junae.

"You guys want to interrogate?"

"Nah I'll keep watch. We should probably have 4 people in the room where we interrogate. Two questioning and two making sure he doesn't do anything; two people on the outside of the room." Danny said his suggestion phrased more as question.

"That's a good idea actually, don't want to take any chances." said Ron.

"I'm more willing just to keep watch on the inside; maybe you and Ron could question, you might not take the compliment but you guys are the best at it." Junae said.

Harry blushed whilst Ron simply nodded.

"Settled then! Let's stretch up." Harry said, the blush not disappearing from his face as he began a jog around the arena.

After a few minutes of making sure their bodies were warm they headed out to the administration office where Sarah handed them all little cloak button portkeys that would activate when "humbug" was said.

A chorus of 'humbug' could be heard around the Auror's department as simultaneous popping noises followed.

Malfoy Manor was situated in the countryside. Not the farm type countryside; the expensive mansion-inhabiting countryside...with glittering lakes and kilometres of stretching green grass.

It looked to be a three-storey mansion that sat on a hill. The gates were black with two very large inter-crossed golden M's in the centre.

As the Auror's approached the gate a house-elf popped up behind it.

"How many I help you sirs?" the little creature said.

"We're Auror's from the Ministry and we've got an authorization file to question Lucius Malfoy." Danny said as he raised the paper to the elf's face.

With a quick glance at the paper the elf nodded, stepped back and allowed the black gates to open.

As they walked up the long path to the doors Harry had a few minutes to survey the place.

On either side of the path were very well-groomed gardens, different coloured flowers seemed to be strategically placed so that colours didn't clash. There was a very large rose bush that stood in the centre of the garden on both left and right of the path.

As they finally approached the large white doors of the manor Harry began to feel a little nauseous. Here he was, in a relationship with the son of the father he was about to interrogate and also had tried to kill him in the past. 'Talk about meet the parents.' Harry thought to himself bitterly.

The house- elf opened the door and allowed them all to enter before shutting the door and disappearing with a pop. Harry was about to ask him to come back before a presence at the end of the hallway distracted his thoughts.

A graceful tall woman with slightly curled blonde hair made her way down the hallway and stopped at the Aurors.

"Narcissa Malfoy." She introduced herself. "How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, we are Aurors from the Ministry and we have an authorization file to talk to Lucius about a case we're investigating right now. It's nothing serious right now; we're just trying to get some background information from an old friend of Mr. Malfoy's." Harry said as politely as possible. As far as he knew Draco's parents didn't know they were together.

She inspected the papers that Danny handed her for a while before speaking.

"Please follow me to the living room as I get my husband." She said the tone of her voice gave away nothing. Harry could see where Draco got that from now.

Harry looked down at the red and golden rug they were walking on as they followed Narcissa down the hallway. The walls on either side had paintings of what he assumed was past Malfoy's, there were old-looking jars and vases lined up against the walls.

As they entered the "living room" [Harry thought it looked more like a ballroom; it was so large] he felt slightly guilty. He had expected Malfoy Manor to have golden statues of Salazar Slytherin and grass hedges shaped as snakes. He certainly did not expect the Gryffindor colours of gold and red to be anywhere near or in the Manor.

They all took a seat on one very large expensive looking brown couch as Narcissa snapped her fingers for the house-elf to bring tea and biscuits.

A few seconds later the large mahogany doors opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy dressed smartly in black and green robes strolled in. All the Aurors stood up politely, Harry took the lead.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, we're sorry to interrupt your day but there are just a few questions we would like to ask you."

"All of you?" Lucius said as he strode forward.

"No, Auror Weasley and I will ask questions. There are few protocols we need to follow however." Harry replied.

"Be my guest." Lucius said as he sat down on the couch opposite them.

Harry and Ron nodded to Seamus and Gracelynne who headed out followed by Narcissa to stand guard on the door outside. Danny and Junae stood on opposite ends of the room; their wands subtly behind their backs.

As the doors shut Harry Ron took a seat back on the couch.

"So basically we're just going to ask a few questions, it's nothing serious right now; we just want to get some background information." Ron said as he took out a few sheets of paper.

Lucius simply nodded.

"We're currently investigating a case about a man whose father has past links to you. Does the name Damien Bloys sound familiar to you?" Ron asked.

"Of course, we...have a past." Lucius replied simply.

"We would really appreciate if you were able to elaborate. I assure you nothing will happen because of this, you have been cleared of the charges you past held and any confession now will not be released to the public." Harry said leaning forward slightly.

Lucius gave him an odd look before continuing.

"As I assume you must know Damien was a potions master, he was really skilled; possibly even more than Severus Snape. At the start of the first war I was asked by You-Know-Who to recruit Damien to be his Potions Master. But he evaded me for months; I was consequently punished for days. As you know by my confession two years ago at the ministry, I joined You-Know-Who as a mistake in the past however a mistake is a mistake and this one wasn't one I could simply take back. There was no choice for me but to stay a Death Eater. When we couldn't find Damien, Severus Snape became his Potions master. " Lucius said.

Harry's head was reeling with the information he was currently given. There was no sound apart from the Quick Notes Quill scribbling quickly next to Ron.

"Is that all Mr. Malfoy?" Ron asked.

He mentally thanked Ron for taking the reins. This tension in the living room was beginning to build for him; it was difficult questioning someone who you used to hate with a passion.

"Towards the climactic point of the second war, Bellatrix and I were sent out on a mission to find trolls on the outer region of the country and we came across Damien living in a cave in by himself. My punishment earlier for not being able to find him was well-known among the Death Eaters, so Bellatrix wasn't amused to find him." Lucius paused for a second before continuing.

Harry's fists clenched at the sound of the name Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix tortured him with the Cruciatus. I had tried to convince her to simply leave him alone; he looked pretty sickly...not far from death already. But once her mind was made there was no changing it. If I had stopped her whilst she was torturing I would be revealed as not a loyal follower of You-Know-Who and at the time that was out of the question. Our family were already under high scrutiny by You-Know-Who and I couldn't risk anymore failure, otherwise Draco and Narcissa would be the one to pay and that just wasn't an option." Lucius said his face stoic as ever.

Harry could hear the blood pounding to his head, his palms sweating and his chest slowly rising and falling. He didn't like where this was going.

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you reveal this information at the formal Ministry questioning two years ago?" Ron asked.

"As you know I confessed to the torturing and harm that I did. A lot happened to me during both wars, to remember and confess all would have been much too long. I simply placed what I could remember inside the official confession pensieve. It's labelled under Lucius Malfoy and accessible to higher members of the Ministry as I'm sure you would know. The memory is most probably in there." Lucius said leaning back on the couch.

Ron nodded and looked over at Harry; a questioning expression upon his face.

"Is that all there is on the subject of Damien Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to snap back into Auror mode.

"Yes." Lucius replied shortly.

"Do you know anything about this son, Camillus?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately no, I never had any contact with the boy. I saw him once when I first asked Damien to join You-Know-Who, but apart from that; no." Lucius replied.

"Did Camillus overhear what you asked Damien?" Ron asked.

"As far as I know; no. But that doesn't particularly mean anything; Damien could have simply told his son after the many times I asked." He replied.

Ron nodded as he checked the Quick Notes Quill.

"Have you had any contact with Camillus since?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't had any contact with him since that." Lucius replied.

"What exactly happened to Damien?" Harry asked although everyone in the room seemed to know the answer.

"He was left brain dead...much like the Longbottoms. The Death Eaters picked his body up and dumped it outside St. Mungo's to make their presence public. He died only a few days at St. Mungo's before you defeated You-Know-Who." Lucius said as he gestured towards Harry.

Harry fists clenched as he tried to not to scream out loud. He glanced over at Ron who simply nodded and checked the Quick Notes Quill again. He mentally told himself to thank Ron for being so unreadable.

"We're just about done Mr. Malfoy but before we finish this next bit of information is confidential and must not be told to anyone. Do you understand?" Ron said formally.

"I understand." Lucius said. Ron lifted his wand, whispered a spell and a blast of red erupted from his wand. The red spell started from Ron's heart which extended to Lucius's heart and ended at Harry's heart.

"This spell makes sure that you do not divulge this next piece of information, or we will be alerted. It's simple protocol." Harry explained. Lucius nodded in understanding.

"Your son Draco Malfoy is officially part of this investigation as of yesterday. He is on our research team. We are divulging this information to you because he is not classified in any way to reveal any information we find to you unless under permission by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ron said with a stern voice.

"If he reveals any information to you without permission and without the presence of Kingsley Shacklebolt you must immediately let us know, otherwise there will be consequences." Ron continued.

"Understood." Lucius simply said. If he was annoyed or happy that his son was working on the case, he didn't show it.

Ron flicked his wand up and the red link between the three of them disappeared.

"That will be all today Mr. Malfoy. Please do not plan to leave this area soon, as we may have further questions to ask. However I would like to assure you that everything that you said today is confidential and will not be used against you." Harry said as he and Ron stood up.

"Thank you." Lucius replied as he stood up to escort the four Aurors from the room.

They bade goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa as they were escorted by another house-elf back to the gates. With another chorus of 'humbug' they disappeared with simultaneous pops.

They landed as a group directly into the arena.

Danny broke the somewhat tense silence.

"Well that was...informative."

"It explains a lot though." Junae said as she rubbed her head thoughtfully.

"True, it gives motive for Camillus and what happened with Malfoy." Seamus said as he pulled out the portable extendable ears he inserted in his ears to clearly hear the questioning.

"We're going to need more than that though." Gracelynne replied as she to pulled out her extendable ears.

"That's why we should seize those potions from Custelle's to cross reference soon...really soon." Harry said, his mind snapping back into action. His head was still reeling with what Lucius had said. He really didn't like that this now officially made Draco a victim.

"Malfoys going to have to be pulled from the investigation if something serious happens." Ron said "I don't even think it's a good idea for him to be included right now...being an official victim and all." He continued, but Harry could tell he was really just addressing him.

There was a nodding of mutual agreement before they were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled in with Draco Malfoy at his side.

"I trust you have more information?" Kingsley said as he stopped in front of the group.

Harry mentally thanked Ron again as he recounted the events whilst handing the Quick Notes Quill parchment as it held the exact dialogue that was spoken.

There were a few moments of silence where Kingsley and Draco read through the files.

"Healer Malfoy, as you know you're now an official victim of this investigation and I highly recommend you not be a part of this case." Shacklebolt said.

"With all due respect, I understand the seriousness of this case. However I doubt that any harm can befall me if I'm simply doing research...which was the only thing I was doing in the first place. Besides, this way I'll almost be constantly protected by Aurors." Draco replied as he faced the group.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Harry abruptly said.

"Your reasons Potter?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Isn't it some Auror protocol for a family member not to be part of an investigation if another family member is part of the case? Draco's father is part of this case now, so doesn't that mean he can't be a part of anything in this case?" Harry said, he knew he was grappling at straws but he really did not want Draco to be a part of this; he wanted Draco to be safe.

"He raises a good point." Seamus said.

Harry was about to thank Seamus for siding him when Kingsley interrupted.

"That would be true Potter but in this case Healer Malfoy is ALSO part of this case, not just another family member wanting to be included. The decision is up to you Malfoy, however I must insist you keep your help to research. Any field work you do will make this department liable and I do not want to be responsible for ending your life." Shacklebolt said.

Harry stared at Draco through stern eyes. However he should have known Draco's answer.

"I'm going to help with your research. I know I can contribute things that may be difficult to find." Draco said; his voice wavered slightly.

Kingsley nodded before turning to the group.

"Good work everyone, keep up the good progress. I will be back tomorrow afternoon for another check-up." He said before he left the room.

"Should we go to Custelle's now? I have the authorization file to seize his potions." Junae said.

"I think we...we should wait til tomorrow. There was a lot of information released today and I think we should all do individual reports so we all have a record of what happened." Harry said, his voice breaking slightly.

He really just wanted to talk to Draco alone.

"Alright...are you sure? If we get the potions today we can get some major results by tomorrow." Danny said slowly as if going against Harry would result in him being attacked.

"Yeah...I think it's better if we just took this slowly and not rush into anything." Harry said as he started fidgeting slightly.

"You alright mate?" Seamus asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine, just feeling tired and...worn out." Harry replied whilst trying very hard not to look at Draco.

The group gave him an odd look but they eventually agreed and headed their separate ways to write reports on the events that occurred.

Ron gave him a small encouraging clap on the back and an understanding look before heading out of the arena with the rest of the Aurors.

Harry gave the excuse of wanting to run a simulation arena practice with artificial competitors to stay behind. As the last Auror left and the door shut he swung to look at Draco.

But Draco beat him to it.

"Harry calm down and try not to bite my head off. I'm only doing research, what harm can that possibly do?"

"It's not a good idea for you to be involved in any way. You...You could be provoke by information you find and then go do something rash!" Harry said as his voice began to rise.

"Ok firstly...Potter being rash and rushing into things is clearly something you would do. I'm much more refined. And secondly, you're hero complex is getting in the way again." Draco said as his eyebrows rose slightly.

Harry sighed.

"I just...don't want you to get involved."

"I'm already involved." Draco replied softly.

"I don't like it." Harry mumbled to himself as he slightly turned away from him.

"No-one said you had to." Draco said. But he walked over to Harry and gently placed his hands on his waist.

Before Draco could say anything Harry spun around quickly, wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him close.

"I don't want you involved in the first case I'm a part of...I don't ever want you a part of this." Harry mumbled.

"I don't want to either. But there are always two ways to look at something...this way I'll always be close to you and I'll always have Aurors around me." Draco replied as he rubbed Harry's lower back soothingly.

"Still...I just...well I just found you. I JUST found someone...I don't...there SHOULDN'T be an opportunity for you to get hurt." Harry said, his face flushing from embarrassment.

Draco lifted Harry's chin gently and stared into his emerald eyes before speaking.

"I won't get hurt as long as I can help it...as long as you can help it Potter." He said with a small laugh. "And whilst we're on the topic there was something I wanted to talk to you about last night and I want to ask now." He continued.

"If this is about my house, it's fine, I can move back in soon I suppose." Harry said quickly his heart dropping slightly.

"Be quiet for a second." Draco scolded lightly before continuing. "We both know I'm not going anywhere in this investigation...and you've already been living with me for days now. I was thinking...maybe...it would be a good idea if you moved in with me...for a longer period of time."

Harry stared up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if he understood the message or not.

"Move in with me." Draco said.

"I uh...-

"You can protect me easier."

"I'm sur-

"You can make sure I'm safe."

"Don't you thin-

"You're already living with me now."

"Maybe-

"Nothings' really changing."

"I could-

"I'm asking you Harry...move in with me."

There were a few moments of silence before Harry replied.

"And I would answer if you stopped interrupting me."

Draco was about so say something when Harry pressed his lips against his.

"Of course I'll move in." He murmured against his lips.

**End...for now. Sorry this took a while! I hope you enjoyed this. I know I'm a slow writer but I believe in building characterisation and plot. =D. Thank you AGAIN for the review/story alerts/story favourites/author favourites.**

**I've been asked about a mailing list...if anyone would like to be part of the alert mailing list. Please PM me or give me your e-mail and i'll make a mailing list =).**

**Extra double chocolate chip cookies go to :-**

DMICEPRINCE

Anna

pokeyspot

Airborn-Love [for leaving several reviews =).]

Thiliapetiolaris

Drarry-Remirius-Potter

Ilamay

Dizzy Malfoy


End file.
